Remnants of a Tomb
by Ssnipex
Summary: Nazarick is transported into the world of RWBY, and they see a world ruled by creatures of darkness ruled by a Dark Queen and fight against Beings rivaling Gods and watch as Myths come to life and world's fall (This is my first fic and English is not my first language so expect mistakes)
1. The Arrival

**I'm just gonna skip the entire intro part cause frankly I got tired of re-reading it every time I read an Overlord fic. And this would be different from canon as here Suzuki satoru would be happy that he was transported to another world, kinda OOC but hey it's a fanfic.**

**I do not own Overlord as it belongs to Kugane Maruyama cause If I did ainz would already have conquered the world**

As the server timer counted down he could see the chat spamming goodbyes and other messages, he could hear the sound of fireworks bought by players that were sold by the devs for this single moment.

23:55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 00:00

*sigh* "I hope the release of Yggdrasil II would come out soon" and as he opened his eyes he expected to see his apartment, but instead he saw the insides of the throne room in the Tomb of Nazarick.

'What? Did they push the shutdown date or am I hallucinating or maybe I died while I was..' as he was thinking of the various reasons as to why he was still in Yggdrasil he reached out for the console to open the message panel and stopped halfway.

There was no command consol.

He tried other ways such as GM call and forced logout but none of them worked.

As he was getting angrier he heard a voice call out to him

"Momonga-sama is something bothering you?"

He turned to the voice and saw Albedo looking at him with concern while tilting her head. If he still had skin and flesh you would see the shock written all over his face if not for his bony features.

'What?' "What?"

He was so shocked by the development that he voiced his own thoughts aloud

*cough* "No it seems that GM call isn't functioning properly"

"Forgive for my inability to answer the Supreme One's question but I am unaware of this 'GM Call'

She spoke to him.. They were having a conversation normally NPC's can only respond to conversations with macroed responses to being addressed in a certain way.

'Maybe this anomalous behaviour is only limited to Albedo' as he was thinking this he suddenly realised he could also smell a faint fragrance from albedo.'

'Now he was sure that this wasn't the same Yggdrasil anymore as the game didn't allow scents or autonomous AI's'

"Sebas! Maids!"

"Yes!"

Their voices chorused out as one and raised their heads to look at Ainz

"Approach the throne"

"Understood"

Their voices all responded as one and rose to their feet.

From here he deduced that not only Albedo was displaying Anomalous behavior but all of the NPCs in this room were.

He turned to look at Albedo and studied her features closely as he felt something was out of place with her so he fixed a piercing stare at Albedo

"—I-Is something wrong? Have I made a mistake..?"

"..!"

He realised that her mouth was moving as she spoke

"Impossible" he muttered

He reached to touch his jaw and felt bone and spoke, and he felt his jaw moving

As he collected his mind he realized something, his game character and guild hall and everything in it was real now. 'YES! I always wanted to be in a fantasy world!' The reason as to why he started playing Yggdrasil was as a way to escape reality and relish the feeling of being in a fantasy world. But now that dream was real and he would do anything to protect his guild and his friends creations.

**(okay I got tired of writing the starting part and got bored soooo ON TO RUBY!)**

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

"Yang! Come on we need to hurry up or we'll be late for Glynda's class and i don't want to clean the rubble from the arena again!" with that said Ruby disappeared in a flurry of petals down the hall.

Blake and Weiss have already gone ahead as the team has decided that Blake must always have someone with her at all times to prevent her from chasing down the White Fang.

With a roll of Yang's eyes she soon followed Ruby to class. But as she was running after Ruby she felt a cold shiver down her spine, but unknown to her everyone on Remnant felt it as if the world itself rejected it's presence and she couldn't help but stare out the window towards the wilds of Vale.

* * *

**Ozpin's Tower**

*sigh* Ozpin sat at his desk, in front of him was various documents that were scattered on his desk his eyes gazed at the file for team RWBY and was planning on where to send them after the fiasco with the CCT at the Beacon Dance.

"Maybe i'll send the to Mountain Glenn as there was an increased amount of Grimm Activity around that area in the rec..!" as he was talking to himself he felt himself shiver from the magic that he felt Magic too powerful that only with all maidens together would be able to stand a chance against it.

"Has SHE made a move?" no matter if it truly was her he would still need to investigate the source of that Magic Burst, 'I guess now i know where to send Team RWBY and i'll have Glynda be their guardian and perhaps i should contact Qrow to shadow them on their mission on the off chance that the being who used the magic be hostile.

* * *

**A room in Beacon**

"Cinder what was that?" Emerald asked quite frightened by the sudden energy she felt.

"Oh come on Em, It must have just been another one of those Maiden things we hunted before" Mercury smirked

"No, It couldn't be a Maiden, The Maidens are supposed to be the Incarnation of the Seasons, they should be pure, loving, caring and kind but i felt none of that. It was just pure darkness devoid of any hope or light. I need to speak with our Employer." as soon as they heard that she was to speak with their employer they immediately stood up and left the room.

As soon as Emerald closed the door Cinder immediately checked her surroundings to see if anyone was listening, after she was sure no one was listening she went on to contact Salem using the Grimm inside her hand. "My Queen were you the one who" "No, Cinder, I have also felt it and it seems to originate from somewhere in Vale"

"What are we to do my Queen?"

"Nothing, we are to do nothing this new opponent is quite powerful and we know nothing about them" Salem said with seriousness in her voice, Cinder only heard that voice whenever there was something her Queen could not predict or deems the dangerous.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wild lands of Vale**

'It seems that all the spells in the game still work in this world' Momonga said while cupping his chin and looking at the aftermath of the spell _**REALITY SLASH**_, he could see a deep gouge that ran through everything in it's path from the trees and rocks and even leaving a crack that didn't seem to end on the mountain behind it.

"Well done Momonga-sama, we expected nothing less from the Supreme Being" a voice echoed from behind him.

As he turned he saw Albedo and Demiurge waiting and observing behind him as after realizing that everything was real he immediately gave orders such as sending Sebas to Survey their surroundings and asking Mare and Aura to later inspect Nazarick's outside walls after Sebas returns. But he needed to see if he could still use all the spells he has ever learned, and as he was deciding which spell to use his head at that time filled with countless memories, memories of the names of the spell and what effects they held.

"fufu~ this is only but a fraction of my true power" he lied facing his back towards them 'Actually _**Reality Slash **_is one of my 10th tier spells and one of my favorite spells back in the game' as he turned to look at them he saw their eyes were shining while looking at him and he felt guilty for lying to his comrade's creations

While he was thinking of what spell to use next he was interrupted by Sebas arriving.

"Apologies Momonga-sama to interrupt you but it seems that wherever The Tomb of Nazarick was transported to a forest"

"Forest? Are you saying that we are no longer in a swamp? or are there any swamps within a 1 kilometer radius"

"No Momonga-sama there doesn't seem to be any sign of a swamp within 1 kilometer of Nazarick and it seems this Forest is inhabited by several species that are similar to wolves, bears, eagles, and scorpions"

"Similar? why are they only similar? what seems to be the difference?"

"The creatures are similar to wolves and bears but they are completely black and has a white mask of sorts with red eyes and while there are normal animals such as deers and such these creatures seem to be the dominant species in this forest"

Momonga was perplexed by this as he thought of the prospect of new unknown creatures to fight against and he was particularly excited of the fact that he may encounter something stronger and holding a Raid with the NPCs. But as he was getting more excited a green wave washed over him calming his thoughts and forcing him to be calm.

He turned around to face Demiurge "Demiurge i want you to capture a few of these creatures and run tests such as their weaknesses and what they are made of."

"Sebas i want you to inform everyone to our current situation and inform Aura and Mare to conceal Nazarick"

"Understood Momonga-sama"

"Albedo i shall be stepping out and investigating this world"

"YOU CAN'T!" all three guardians shouted simultaneously and shocking Momonga 'Crap what did i do?'

The three of them realized what they just did and looked ashamed for shouting at a Supreme Being.

"What we mean is it would not do for someone as great as you, to stoop lowly into the realm of mortals" as they were ashamed Demiurge quickly thought of an excuse, But they all new they were scared of the last Supreme Being leaving and abandoning them as the other beings have.

"No" As soon as Momonga said this the guardians hearts tightened "I must do it for the chance of there being another player in this world. But i will allow 1 person to accompany me" When Momonga said this the guardians breathed a sigh of Relief and after a long debate between the guardians they agreed on Narberal to accompany him.

"Umu.. tell her to prepare as we are setting off tomorrow"

* * *

**Okay this is the comlete version and i think this is the end of the chapter and just a quick reminder im just doing this to test out and i'll update this whenever i can.**

**Btw i might forget that i have a fanfiction that im writing sooo... EH**


	2. The Meeting

**The next day at Beacon Academy**

"Sis, did you feel that yesterday?" Ruby asked as Yang got out of the bathroom

"Yeah Ruby I thought I was the only one who felt that" Yang was drying her air while Weiss went into the bathroom

"No, I'm pretty sure that everyone felt that cause it's the most trending topic on remnant right now," Blake said in her bed brandishing a scroll

As Ruby and Yang got closer to Blake to see several people online discussing the energy and with something unknown, there came theories, and some were down to earth while others were just insane ranging from an asteroid hitting Remnant to Atlas creating Mind controlling weapons.

"I-" As Ruby was about to speak the PA system rang out

"Would Team RWBY please head to the Headmaster's Office"

As everyone was thinking why they were being called Weiss came out of the bathroom furious

"What did you do now you dolt!?"

"I Didn't do anything this time, I SWEAR!" Ruby shouted back as she shrank away from Weiss's screaming as Yang stepped in

"Woah! Come on Weiss Ruby hasn't done anything today or yesterday right Ruby?" Yang looked at Ruby who was nodding

"*Sigh* Then hurry up and get ready we shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting."

"Uhmm.. we are ready we're just waiting for you" As Yang said this Weiss turned to look at them and true to Yang's word everyone was clothed and ready, as she realized that she wasn't the one ready a little heat crawled onto her cheeks.

"Aww~ would you look at that Ruby, Weiss is embarrassed!" Yang said noticing the red on Weiss's cheeks

"S-Shut up!" Weiss shouted as she went into the bathroom again to get ready while Ruby and Yang were laughing while Blake was on her bed reading

"Children" Blake mumbled as she was reading Ninjas of Love

* * *

**Tomb of Nazarick**

"I am ready Momonga-sama," Narberal said as she entered the throne room

As Momonga was preparing to stand and hold a thought, 'What if I'm not the only one who was placed into this world? What if there are other players here or maybe even my old comrades are here. Having made a decision in his head he spoke.

"Albedo" He called out to Albedo who was beside him

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"From here on forth I shall be called Ainz Ooal Gown as a reminder for my fellow Guild Mates"

"Yes Ainz-sama, I will convey the message throughout Nazarick"

"Umu, now then Narberal come closer"

"Yes Momo-Ainz-sama" as Narberal remembered the order she moved forward until she was a few steps in front of Ainz

"Very well, as we are facing a new world and unknown enemies I shall be granting you several Items just in case we encounter any players or beings too strong for you to handle these will hold them off long enough for me to arrive," Ainz said as he gave several items to Narberal

(there are very few items that are listed on the wiki so I shall be making my own)

He gave Narberal a **Ring of Protection** an item that allows one to avoid death twice after the 2 charges are depleted it would take one week for it to gain said charges. **Solomon's Mantle** an item that gives the one using it 3x the normal mana recovery rate.** The staff of the Druid** a staff that increased the power of elemental magic and has the power to root a target and prevents a target from teleporting out and may not be removed by any means unless by a World-Class Item or by Divine and Legend-class items.

As he gave the items to Narberal, he was about to pass on the ring but stopped when he felt a dreadful stare behind him, slowly he looked behind him to see Albedo staring at the ring intently as if it was the one who murdered her entire family.

As Ainz was panicking at the thought of Albedo getting angrier he thought of a quick solution "Albedo since you are the Overseer over all the floor Guardians I shall give you the Ring of **Ainz Ooal Gown** which would allow you to access and teleport to any room in Nazarick now-!" As he was about to give his entire speech to Albedo about the trust and responsibility he is entrusting to her, Albedo grabbed the ring from his bony appendage so quick that he didn't even see her move.

"A-Ainz-sama thank you for the ring, I-i didn't expect it so soon" Albedo was staring at the ring he gave her as if it was her child, and he could both see and hear Albedo blushing and mumbling but he could hear certain parts such as Wife, Children, and clothes?

"U-Umu now let us depart Narberal" with that said they left the Throne Room and the mumbling Albedo and teleported to the first floor.

"Hmm.." as he was approaching the exit of the Tomb he realized 'Wouldn't people be frightened if they saw a skeleton walking towards them?'

"What is wrong Ainz-sama?"

"Umu" Coming to a decision he used **Create Greater Item** and (I again searched the wiki but couldn't find the name for Ainz's armor and weapon that he used under the guise of Momon) created the **Void Armor** which was a black armor that seemed to absorb light and only had a thin slit with a red tattered cape and a few gold highlights on the shoulders and knees and 2 **Light's Bane** which were two Greatswords that was almost as long as Ainz and were completely black except for it's Guard and Handle which were silver-gray and seemed to resemble a dragon swallowing the blade.

"Narberal whenever I wear this armor I shall be called Momon, Momon the Swordsman"

"Understood Momon" with that they left the Tomb in search of civilization

* * *

**Beacon, Headmasters Office**

"Which is why I would like you girls to venture into the Forests around Vale in search of the origin of this mysterious pulse of energy"

"B-But, why us professor? surely there are many of the higher grades that are more experienced than us?" Ruby said as she was flustered that they were receiving a personal request from the headmaster 'This is like one of my shows! where the hero is sent to a faraway place to fight against a super-duper strong enemy! But the forest isn't that far..or are there any huge monsters to fight, just Grimm...BUT what if the energy was made by a monster!' as Ruby was thinking of various scenarios that would likely never happen Weiss spoke up.

"While rarely Professor I do agree with Ruby, why us?"

"Yeah why us Professor?"

"The older years are already out on missions and no teams are close to the origin of it as it is in the middle of the forest miles away from any villages, and Team RWBY is one of the more experienced teams in the younger years as to your involvement with battling Torchwick with the stolen Atlas Mech and again with your involvement with Torchwick in the docks and with the mysterious woman in the CCT"

"Yes, I understand that Professor but-"

"This Assignment would also count for 35 percent of your entire curriculum"

"Where was the origin of the energy?" Team RWBY except for Weiss rolled their eyes at Weiss's change in attitude at the mention of the grade.

*Sigh* "Well team it looks like we're going _YANGing_ eh? eh?" Yang said as she was nudging Ruby

"No Yang we aren't" Blake was relieved that their leader was smart enough to disagree because she found this entire situation suspicious as if the Headmaster was keeping something from them.

"WE"RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

*Sigh* 'I take back what I said'

When Team RWBY left Qrow came in from the window

"Hey, I saw my nieces in here what did they do? or more probably what did Yang do?" Qrow said after leaving his crow form and leaning on the wall beside the windowsill

"No they didn't cause any trouble I just assigned them to their mission"

"Okay, So what did you call me here for?"

"I want you to shadow over Team RWBY's mission and evacuate them if the situation escalates beyond what is acceptable," Ozpin said as he stood and went over to the window and looked over Vale

"Times are changing Qrow, forces we do not know about are approaching and we do not know whether or not they are friends or foe"

"What what's their mission that it would be so dangerous?" Qrow asked knowing he would not like the answer, sure he was loyal to Ozpin but he was also loyal to his family.

"Have you felt the pulse of energy yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ozpin looked Qrow right in his eyes

"I'm sending them there" as soon as he said that Qrow burst out in outrage

"No Ozpin! it's too dangerous! you know what that felt like, yeah sure it felt similar to magic and all that mumbo jumbo but THAT! That was pure darkness and evil!"

"I understand your concerns Qrow but they are the only team capable of this mission"

"Then send me then! I'll go look at whatever thing made that-that energy"

"No Qrow if I were to send you alone I assume they would kill you without hesitation, you said it yourself that whatever made the energy felt dark and evil, but with Team RWBY they might hesitate or even spare them because they are only children"

"I hate to say it Ozpin but you're right, but I swear to any Gods that may exist-" Qrow was now standing before the window and looked at Ozpin eyes full of bloodlust "I will bring hell to you Ozpin"

If Ozpin was frightened or shocked at Qrow's words he showed none of it in his face.

"Of course Qrow"

"Tch" with that he turned into a crow and left through Ozpin's window

"Hmm... Maybe it's time for me to have a certain talk with someone in preparation for what's to come" He said as he pulled up Pyrrah's file from his scroll

* * *

**With Team RWBY**

After Team RWBY left the Headmaster's office they immediately went to prepare in their rooms and since Ozpin said nothing about how long the mission would last they made sure to bring supplies that would last for a few days. But right now they were facing a very dire decision.

"NO! Ruby, we can't bring Zwei with us!" Weiss was shouting while pointing at Zwei and Zwei's reaction to Weiss's pointing was to stand on its hind legs and licking her finger.

"Aww... It's okay Zwei we'll be back in a few days don't you worry okay? Now, who's gonna be a good boy while Weiss is gone huh? Who's a good boy?"

"I'm sorry sis but Weiss is right we're going into the forest for how long and we only brought enough food enough to last all of us a few days maybe 5-6 days at most and with how much Zwei eats it'll last at most 1 or 2 days, so no Ruby we can't bring Zwei with us" Yang said while holding Ruby's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Aww okay.." Ruby's face became dejected and went to pick up her bag

As everyone was leaving the room Blake and Ruby were the last ones in the room while Yang went to say goodbye to Team JNPR and Weiss went to find out which of the professors were going to be their guardian.

"Come on Ruby we need to get the Bullheads everyone's waiting" as Blake was going to the door she passed by Zwei who was sitting on the floor blake mumbled

"Beast" but Zwei heard it as Zwei chased Blake and with an Eek! Blake ran out of the room and closing the door

"Haha even though Blake is a cat Faunus her personality almost fits it perfectly" as Ruby was thinking of how silly Blake was, Zwei went to Ruby and was yipping calling for Ruby's attention.

"I'm sorry Zwei you heard what they said I can't bring you with us" when Ruby looked at Zwei he was giving Ruby Puppydog eyes and it immediately worked on Ruby

"I mean what they don't know won't hurt them right?" Ruby spoke to herself and looked at Zwei and was deciding on whether or not bringing Zwei along, but of course, she went with the right choice.

"Come in Zwei" Ruby whispered to Zwei as she opened her bag.

When Ruby left their room she was greeted to the sight of Team JNPR

"Hi, Guys!" Ruby said her emotions bubbling as Pyrrha spoke

"Hello Ruby Yang told us about your mission, so what do you think the source of the energy is?"

"I don't know Professor Ozpin didn't tell us what might be making the energy it might be a new Grimm or maybe some device or-or maybe it's a huge creature with wings and horns and full of muscles and holds a giant sword made of-"

"Woah! Ruby, you need to learn to breathe sometimes okay? besides, that's highly unlikely that a huge creature would be the cause because if it were Vale or any of the other Cities would have seen it already" Pyrrha said while Ruby was rubbing the back of her neck as she was a bit embarrassed that she got caught up again in her imagination.

"Yeah Ruby a huge creature with swords is impossible," said Nora grinning madly, everyone was shocked at Nora's somewhat smart words and everyone looked at Ren for answers but all he did was mouth the words 'Wait"

"IT MUST BE A PANCAKE MONSTER! AND WHAT WE FELT WAS IT'S SYRUPY POWER!" everyone sighed a sigh of relief when Nora came back to her normal self

"So how long are you gonna be gone, Ruby?" Ruby turned to look at Jaune and answered

"Dunno Yang says it might be a couple of days maybe even a week" Ruby was feeling like she forgot about something...

"Uhmm... Ruby, aren't you supposed to be at the Bullheads already?" 'OH RIGHT!'

"Seeyaguyssoonigottago!" Ruby quickly said as she turned into a trail of petals towards the bullheads.

**Bullheads Docks**

As Ruby ran to the Bullheads she saw her team standing still in front of one of the bullheads so she ran towards them

"Uhh.. guys? what's wrong? And where's our Guardia-" as she was talking to them she heard a voice come from inside the bullhead

"Hello Miss Rose it seems you took your time getting here" and from inside the bullhead walking down the ramp was Glynda Goodwitch

"Oh! H-Hello Miss Goodwitch, I was just saying some goodbyes that's all. By the way, do you know who our Guardian for this mission is?"

"Did Ozpin not inform any of you on who is your Guardian? But to answer your question, Miss Rose-" As Ruby was waiting for her answer she looked at her teammates and saw faces full of despair as if they were to die tomorrow, and with that, it dawned on Ruby.

'N-No it can't be right'

"I."

'No No No NO!'

"am"

'I-It must be a joke right?' she turned to look at her teammates and as if they knew what she was thinking they all shook their heads

"your Guardian"

* * *

**Forest of Vale**

The creatures weren't that much of a problem for both Momon and Nabe as Ainz insisted that Narberal should change her name and she decided on Nabe, but the creatures weren't that much of a problem even though Momon has no prior experience in sword fighting since his strength stat was more than enough to compensate for his inexperience and Nabe would simply use low-level magic such as **Lightning bolt** or **Wind Blade** which were tier 2 spells and in which there were huge gaps between each tier as how a tier 1 spell might a handgun and a tier 2 spell would be a Sniper. By Momon's calculations the creatures that they were fighting varied in strength so he began ranking them and deciding what level they would be. 1 being weak and 10 being dangerous

Wolves- lvl9-10 1

Bear- 15-16 1

Boar- 14 1

Snake- lvl 22 2

Scorpion- lvl25-26 2

But these were not accurate as there were differences between the species such as in the wolves he saw one that was bigger and faster than the rest and had more spikes around its body and he took to calling these special variants 'Elites'.

The problem wasn't the strength with the enemies, it was their numbers as every few feet that they walked hundreds of these creatures would come out and attack them mindlessly significantly slowing their progress but what was weird about the creatures was that they seemed to turn into ash and dissipate into the air.

As they were walking forward after killing the last of the creatures Nabe spoke up from beside him. Momon was actually thankful that the Guardians decided on Narberal because if the choice was left to him he would have also chose Narberal as she was the one who looks most human within Nazarick as Aura and Mare may seem normal their eyes and ears would give them away and Momon was sure that Shalltear would not be able to control herself if anyone dared speak to him because it seems that all of the Guardians view him and his Comrades as Gods as well as other players.

"Momon-sama it seems that several figures are approaching us."

"More of the creatures?" to be frank he was getting tired of fighting of these creatures

"No Momon-sama it seems they are human, all female and one male" when Momon heard that it was humans he was filled with joy until a green wave passed over him and calmed him down 'Tch is there a way to turn off the auto calm or something?' as he was thinking these thoughts he realized that they might not be friendly and warned Nabe

"Get ready Nabe they might be hostile and I allow you to use any magic until Tier 5"

"Understood Momon-sa-" "and stop adding sama I am just your companion, just Momon a wandering swordsman

"Understood Momon"

As they waited for the unknown figures to arrive they heard rustling of leaves and saw a Crow with red eyes sit atop a branch to the side as Momon was going to ask Nabe if there was anything weird about the bird, the figures came out from the treeline, and all of them were female where 3 of them reached the age of what he would guess was 17 or 18 while 1 of them was younger by a few years maybe she was 14 or 15 and finally an older woman who seemed pretty young but as the stress on her face was thick you would think she was in her 30's but Momon couldn't make a right guess on her age.

"Who are you?" After Glynda and Team RWBY left Vale the bullhead dropped them off on the edge of the forest and after few hours of hiking they saw a man covered in pitch black armor with gold highlights and 2 greatswords on his back forming an X and a red tattered cape and a woman wearing a gold ring with a black gemstone on it and was wearing a brown cloak that covered her body but you could clearly see the white and blue mantle that she was wearing as hers and the man's cape and mantle blew in the wind.

"We are nothing more than passersby looking for a village or a city" Momon said as he took in their clothing and he deemed that they were in a more modern world, but what caught his eyes were the 4 girls behind the older woman each of them seemed to have a theme Black, Yellow, Red, and White as he looked at all of them he noticed their weapons. Their weapons ranged from guns to gauntlets but it seemed like their weapons wore facades as if they were something more than what he saw now.

"The closest City is miles away and the village even farther" Glynda was suspicious of them as to why they were here near the origin of the energy and as she was going to question the if they knew anything about the mysterious energy she was interrupted by Ruby's shouting.

"GRIMM!" Ruby shouted as everyone fell into a battle stance

'Grimm? is that what they call those creatures?' he looked at his surroundings and true to the girl's word they were surrounded by these so called 'Grimm' so he and Nabe immediately took action. They both took out their weapons and charged at the Grimm.

Everyone was shocked to see the man and woman run headfirst into the massive horde of Grimm

"WATCH OU-!" as Ruby tried to warn them about the Grimm the man unleashed his Greatswords and cut down several Grimm with a single swing and while the woman seemed to be using lightning 'her semblance maybe?' to electrocute the Grimm and was killing several as the Grimm was swarming towards them and the lightning arced between them.

After a few minutes, they saw the man and woman finish the last of the Grimm and return to their original spots.

'W-What! How could they finish so many Grimm! There must have been hundreds of them!' as Ruby was shocked at the display Glynda was thinking darker thoughts

'Could they be the origin of the mysterious energy?'

As everyone was thinking heavily and all about the mysterious man and woman the man suddenly spoke up.

"Could you tell me what the name of the City is and in which direction?" Momon said annoyed at the fact that this Grimm interrupted the moment he first met with actual humans from this world.

"T-The city's name is vale and it is directly southwest from us, and would you happen to know anything about a mysterious energy that originated near this area?" Glynda was shaken out of her stupor when the man spoke and noticed the man's voice was deep and almost emotionless.

"Umu, thank you for the information but as for the mysterious energy-?" Momon was panicking inside his mind 'Do they have a way to track magic in this world?!' as it was not unusual to track magic being used because in Yggdrasil there were spells made to track any magic used within a certain range or radius 'If what they said was true and the closest city was miles away that would mean they can track magic from so far away' as he was thinking of which spell was detected he asked the woman.

"When did this mysterious energy occur and how was it felt was it like a wave or was piercing through you? and how far did it reach?" Momon tried to gather information from them so he could identify what spell it was.

Nodding her head Glynda spoke up "It occurred yesterday in the afternoon and it felt as it was a wave and from the reports on the scroll it would seem it reached the entire world of Remnant" As she gave only basic information that is common knowledge and not revealing anything else.

"Umu... Nabe did you feel anything yesterday?" The girl identified as Nabe shook her head and stayed quiet. When he heard the woman speak of the details he remembered that he used several spells yesterday and remembered the report of Mare yesterday.

~~_FLASHY BACK~~_

"Uh-uhm... Lord Momonga" (Ainz hasn't changed his name yet) Mare spoke as he ran towards Momonga with his Girlish clothes

'Damn you Bukubukuchagama why did you have to make Aura and Mare like this'

"Yes, Mare?"

"I-I would like to inform the supreme being that it seems that the world we are in have very low levels of magic in the air and the world might take the magic as we cast spells so spells would be weakened a little bit," Mare said as he shuffled holding his staff close to him

"Umu.. how did you find out about this?" Momonga was genuinely curious as to how Mare noticed it

"Uh it was after I heard Sebas's report on our surrounding and your orders to conceal Nazarick, I started growing vines and moving dirt to cover Nazarick, i noticed that if I placed a certain amount of mana into a spell it would slowly lose mana and after which I felt that the mana that I was regaining back from the world was lower than usual and so I suspect that this world has very little mana in it and only a few people would be able to use it"

"Umu, Good job Mare" at having himself being praised by a supreme being Mare felt very happy and left with a blush and he fidgeted as he was walking out.

~~_FLASHY IS ENDING!~~_

When Ainz remembered Mare's theory he made a theory of his own, 'As this world's magic is so thin perhaps when I used a spell yesterday the world must have greedily absorbed it and since the world wasn't used to having high amounts of magic or mana it must have tried to spread it around the world essentially creating a thin layer of magic around the world explaining the mysterious wave of energy that they felt, and another thing was they didn't call it magic or mana they just called it a mysterious energy confirming Mare's theory that only a few people here are capable of using magic.'

As Momon was thinking of his theory Ruby spoke up

"Uhm, do you have a name Mister Black Swordsman sir?" when Ruby said that Momon realized he hasn't given his name yet and he quite liked the name Ruby gave him

"Ah my apologies, I am Momon the Black a wandering swordsman and my companion is Nabe here who uses her-" as Momon was speaking he remembered that few people knew about and used magic in this world, but he didn't have to worry as Ruby answered it for him.

"That was here Semblance wasn't it?! It was so COOL! She was like pyum and the Grimm were like AGHH! and-and-ehehehe" when Ruby realized she was getting lost in her imagination again she was embarrassed at what she just did. 'Great job making yourself feel like an idiot in front of the cool swordsman guy Ruby' as Ruby felt dejected at the prospect that she may have just made her self look like an idiot, Momon held a different thought.

'Semblance? do they have something similar to Nabe's magic? or is Semblance what they call magic here?' he looked at the small girl in the red hood and if he could describe her in one word, it would be innocent and if another it would be Cute, As Momon was thinking he was once again shaken out of his thoughts when the small girl spoke again.

"Oh right we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Ruby the leader of Team RWBY! and over here is Yang my sister-"

"Yo" Yang spoke up brandishing a smile and waving towards them from beside Ruby

"And the cold girl over there is Weiss,*whispers* she's a princess"

"I'm not cold Ruby! I'm just calmly assessing the situation, and I'm not a princess I'm an Heiress" Weiss spoke up from beside Glynda who was studying both Momon and Nabe and she was a little peeved at Ruby's introduction of her

"And the ninja over there is blake!" Ruby said pointing to Blake who was leaning on a tree in the back who merely just nodded as she was still cautious of the two people they met.

"And She's our-"

"I am their teacher Professor Glynda Goodwitch who is their guardian for this mission"

"Umu, very well and to answer the other question Glynda i did feel a sort of pulse before, but it was weak so I paid no attention to it and merely continued walking" in the time Momon was thinking he was able to pinpoint what spell created the magic ripple as he liked to call it, was the spell **REALITY SLASH** which he used nearly at the same time they felt the magic ripple. and so he sent a message to Nabe to inform the other guardians to avoid using any high-level spells and refrain themselves to tier 7 and below magic.

As Momon was messaging Nabe Blake felt a tremor and with her enhanced hearing, she heard stomping and informed the others.

"Guys, there seems to be something coming towards her and it's big," Blake said as she started walking towards her team" and after a few minutes they all felt the tremors and everyone readied their weapons again and Momon was surprised that what he thought was a gun Ruby was carrying turned into a Scythe.

After a few more minutes the tremor was strong and they could hear the stomping and they all looked up and saw the Goliath staring at them and everyone including Goodwitch was preparing to leave as they knew they were not a match for the massive Grimm, But Momon and Nabe never showed signs of taking out their weapons or preparing to leave Momon merely stared at the Goliath and the Goliath stared at him.

* * *

**Okay that was the end and I ended up pulling out an all-nighter, and to answer a question Naberal was chosen because she was the highest level of the entire Pleiades at level 63 but with the 3 legend class items that Ainz gave her she would be able to rival a level, 80 player and she was also the most human-like of the entire Nazarick**


	3. The Beast

**This chapter would've been released earlier by like I don't know 10 or 12 hours but I just thought "Hey! why don't I make an Ainz drawing!" and after a few hours, we now have our cover image, which is horrible, to be honest, but meh.**

**And I would like to say the names of those who inspired me to write. Coeur al'Aran, Xwolf26, StartersOverlegends, Kenchi618, Nameless2ooo and deathblade1313 you should check all of their stories out they're great. and an answer to Garret Burnnopp the Observer, not sure it might take a day or a week and if takes a month I probably forgot that I have a fanfiction story soo.. yeah...BYE!**

* * *

Momon was staring at the behemoth above him.

'What do I do now?' he thought as he stood his ground in front of the Grimm, ready to draw his weapons at the slightest hint of danger. As the behemoth was staring at Momon it turned around and started walking away from them heading the opposite direction.

'What?' was the only thought on his and everyone else's thoughts, except Nabe "Well done Momon it seems you scared the Grimm off"

'But I didn't do anything though?' He was perplexed as to why the behemoth suddenly left but just regarded it as luck and spoke

"It seems that it's not targeting us or perhaps it was attracted to something else"

"B-but it was just staring at you! Didn't you feel scared!" Ruby shouted after the footfalls of the behemoth was no longer heard

'Of course, I was scared!' "No I was not frightened by such a weak beast, I have fought stronger and larger enemies than them before," he spoke hoping to convince them, while true he hasn't fought anything dangerous from this world

"Huh, good thing we found him, right blake?" Yang spoke seeing that the man was telling the truth "Blake?" she turned around after not hearing blake's answer and finding blake looking at the floor with tinted cheeks hugging her book _Ninjas of Love: The Holy Sword_ and hearing mutterings of "his big sword, I wonder how large it is up close" 'I mean yeah sure his swords were big but why would she be embarrassed unless-!' "She's like ruby" yang whispered but not low enough.

"What is it, Yang?" Ruby spoke up as she heard her name "Heh heh nothing Ruby"

"Girls behave yourselves, Thank you for your information Sir Momon and may I ask would you probably know who or what caused the energy?" Glynda spoke up after remaining mostly silent throughout their meeting

"I might have an idea as to what it may have been as I saw another creature in the forest to the west." He spoke telling them the opposite direction of the Tomb

"Understood and thank you, Alright girls we shall be heading west so we can hopefully return by tomorrow" as she and the girls started walking westward Momon spoke up again "We will accompany you to the creature" he spoke immediately not expecting them to immediately hunt the imaginary creature he made up as opposed to them hunting it later or tomorrow whereas he could explain it by saying it probably left or someone else has already killed it.

"We appreciate the offer Momon but we would be able to handle a new Grimm," Glynda said with respect in her tone and a little forcefulness

"It wasn't a Grimm, it was humanoid," he said shocking everyone

'A new type of Grimm and a humanoid one at that, it might have the intelligence of a human and the strength of a Grimm' Glynda was shocked by the revelation as to the reason why humans have been able to survive this long was because the Grimm were relatively mindless and was only capable of thinking when it has survived for a long time but if these new species have human-level intelligence, Glynd shuddered at the thought.

"Perhaps we would need assistance on our mission" Glynda decided that if Momon and Nabe's skills were as good as they said, they might be able to help them in the encounter with the new species of Grimm.

"Umu" so they all walked Westwards.

* * *

**Qrow POV **(bet you forgot him didn't you?)

He was shocked as to when he arrived in the clearing a man and woman were already waiting for them, and after he perched himself unto a branch off to the side.

As Team RWBY and Glynda entered the clearing the man and woman turned their gaze to the newcomers but the man's gaze lasted on him for a second longer, as if it knew and was mocking him.

After RWBY and they met a Grimm horde arrived (which he attributed to his Semblance) and as he was preparing to jump in the man and woman made quick work of all the Grimm.

They were both skilled Qrow would give them that, but he could not see any technique in the man's form and seemed to be using pure brute strength while the woman, on the other hand, was using magic, MAGIC! he knew what magic felt like and that wasn't a semblance it was 100% bonafide magic.

While they were introducing themselves in which the man and woman identified themselves as Momon and Nabe who were just companions traveling around.

'I guess I'll check the database, later on, to see if they do exist or if those are fake names'

After the introduction Blake abruptly went to the group and told them that something was approaching and it was big, a few minutes later Qrow himself felt the tremors that were made 'If something big was coming here and was capable of making tremors wouldn't that be a-' The massive elephant-like Grimm's head peeked from above the canopy and stared at the group, or more specifically at Momon, but Momon showed no fear at being stared down at by the Grimm.

'What the fuck is he thinking?!' But was once again surprised by the Grimm turning around as if it feared Momon, 'What the fuck just happened?' He wasn't sure at what just happened but he needed to tell Ozpin about this Momon and Nabe.

So he flew westwards after hearing about this Grimm humanoid that he heard Momon talking about.

* * *

Momon was sure he saw the same Red-eyed crow that he saw before fly past them, but he was still preoccupied with messaging Nazarick.

{Demiurge} (these {} brackets mean this is the spell message)

{Yes Ainz-sama what can I do for you?}

{Have Shalltear open a **GATE** to the west and place a death knight there and order it to attack anything that it see's including me and Narberal}

{How could I Ainz-sama! To order a lowly Death Knight to attack you would be a disgrace to all the Guardians!}

{Fufu, Demiurge I have encountered the natives of this world and are heading west from Nazarick and I wish to showcase my power to them} Back in Nazarick Demiurge had a face of understanding 'So Lord Ainz wishes to show the mortals of this world his strength'

{Understood Ainz-sama I shall prepare a sufficient enemy for you to battle.}

{Umu} as Ainz canceled the message spell he walked forward with Team Rwby who were talking about several things such as when Yang and Ruby went into the forest and were attacked by Grimm back when they were children, and Glynda who remained quiet throughout the entire trip speaking only when necessary.

'She seems like the Silent but Caring type of person' As he thought of such things he once again received a message from Demiurge

{Ainz-sama it is done we have placed the opponent in front of you by a few meters}

{Well done Demiurge} as he finished his response to Demiurge he and the others heard the sound of wood cracking and from it emerged the monstrous form, the monster had the appearance of a King as it had a black cape and a black crown and most notable of all was it's Skeleton Visage and held a Tower shield big enough to cover Ruby's entire form and a Great-Sword longer than the one he was using.

"W-What is that!?" Ruby shrieked at seeing the monstrous form appear from the trees

"It seems Miss Rose, That is the new species of Grimm that Momon was talking about" Glynda spoke whipping out her riding crop

'Why did she bring a riding crop with her? is that her weapon?' he had thoughts that this world would be different from his world but seriously a riding crop?

"Ruby! get behind me!" as yang pulled Ruby behind her and as Weiss brought out a rapier with what seemed like a cartridge at it crossguard and blake pulled out a black sword and Ruby transforming her Gun into a scythe...' Wait did Ruby's weapon just turn into a scythe? wasn't it a gun?' as he was confused by Ruby's weapon sudden changing, The monster Roared and charged towards them.

'Crap!' he dodged to the left and pulled out his Great-Swords and slashed at the monster which was blocked by the monster's tower shield, 'Now that I'm closer to it, isn't this a Death knight? didn't I ask Demiurge to bring a Death Knight!' Death knights were Level 35 monsters in Yggdrasil.

Momon ran sideways seeing that his attack was blocked and tried attacking from another angle, but the Death knight charged and hit him and breaking his guard and pushing him back a few inches and when he regained his senses he saw the blade of the Lord heading towards him but was stopped as a black ribbon tied around it and a purple glow surrounded the blade.

"Move away!" he heard screaming behind him and instantly moved to the right just in time to see a trail of petals pass by him with a magic circle beneath said petals, Ruby's form emerged from the petals and slashed across the Lord's chest leaving a hole in the Lord's armor.

"It's too tough I can't pierce it!" Ruby ran away after the strike as blake's ribbon was removed and Glynda's hold on its blade was broken.

Momon rushed at the Lord and called "NABE!" which in response she nodded and dashed after Momon. 'The game didn't allow some things to work but since this is the real world now' He ran full speed at the Lord as he saw Weiss pointing her rapier below him and he saw a Magic Circle form underneath him which made him faster. As the Lord noticed his approach it raised it's a shield to stop his attack, in which he used one sword to knock the shield aside and the other to pierce through the Lord, but as the blade wasn't able to pierce the Lord completely, the sword ended up hanging in its stomach.

"NABE NOW!" Nabe who was waiting rushed and cast the tier 5 spell **Lightning Strike** which used Momon's sword in the Lord's stomach as a lightning rod amplifying and concentrating the lightning.

As everyone watched the Lord burn and spasm it finally fell unto its knees, but they could still see it's chest rising and falling.

"After all that it's still alive," Yang muttered watching the scene unfold

"Children move back it is still dangerous even if it is injured" Glynda warned Team RWBY motioning them to move back.

Momon walked towards it and pulled out the sword on its stomach out and sheathing one of his weapons as Nabe walked to stand beside him, he raised his sword and held it above him expecting the Lord to fight till it's last breath...but nothing the Lord just knelt there not showing any signs of moving, and he slashed downward beheading the creature.

"It's safe now" he spoke after a moment later

"what was that?" blake asked coming closer to inspect the creature "I don't know" he lied "It doesn't matter what it was as long as we beat it right?" Yang also approached her hands behind her head still in a carefree manner "actually Yang, Momon was the one who beat it." "Why you little!" "AHH!" Ruby screamed as Yang chased her around the forest

"Thank you for your assistance Momon, I'm sure we would have had a harder time if you were not her" and the fact that some of them would've died was left unsaid.

Glynda approached the corpse and took several pictures of it with her scroll and she noted that the corpse wasn't dissipating, it was melting into the ground, unlike the other Grimm. After a few more minutes all that was left was a human skeleton.

Glynda didn't want to scare the girls so she immediately called for a bullhead and brought the girls to look for a safe spot for the bullhead to land.

"May I ask a request, Glynda?" He followed them into the area where the bullhead would land.

"Please speak Momon we are indebted to you"

"May I go to Vale with you?"

"Of course Momon but what of your partner?"

"She doesn't want to go to the city yet so she will continue roaming the forests"

While not unheard of for Glynda for there to be wandering huntsmen and huntresses she surely would've heard of someone similar to the maidens in power.

The bullhead arrived shortly after and as everyone entered they were all unaware that they were being watched a newborn nevermore, but was shortly killed when an arachnid-like creature garbed in clothes of a ninja pierced it and watched as the nevermore dissipated.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 3 and I am still bored, and you may notice this is shorter than the previous chapter that is because I don't really have a word count goal so to say, I just write until I get bored. And someone asked what is the decrease in the power of the spell due to the lack of mana in the air. it would be like a tier 10 spell would be as strong as a tier 9 spell lowering a spell by an entire tier but this can be fixed by applying twice the amount of mana for a spell. Sooo...bye? I guess ehh. I need a catchphrase.**

**And as always I'll be watching**

**btw if anyone can guess the next chapter's title ill post it early. ugh I'm bored to the point I'm doing this**


	4. The City of Vale

**You guys may have noticed that the fight scene last chapter was quite rushed but that's mostly since I have never been in a fight nor have I written any fight scene before.**

**This chapter should have arrived on the same day as the last chapter due to someone being able to guess the name but due to an internet problem last night I wasn't able to save the document and had to rewrite a lot of the things again. with that said On to the story and remember, I'll be watching.**

**Due to a review by a user, I'll be removing Ruby's vision and lengthening the chapter a good bit and some of the text will just be the same except in a different context**

* * *

Momon was sitting on his seat inside the bullhead observing the people inside and the vehicle itself. 'The appearance of this is pretty similar to a V-22 osprey from my world' as he was taking in the surroundings he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Do you need anything?" when he spoke all of them looked away except for Yang "Why do you wear armor?" said Yang "Are you hiding anything underneath? maybe a huge scar or maybe you're a girl under all of that?" she spoke in a questioning way.

"No I am not a girl or hiding a scar, I merely prefer using armor rather than leaving my body open" He knew what Yang was trying to do so he placed an illusion spell on his face and removed his helmet.

The face he had was a man in his 30's with a square jaw and hair that was as black as his armor and eyes that were red as blood

"Wow tiger I knew you were strong but I didn't know you were handsome too. Ruby doesn't he look cool without his help...uh Ruby?" as Yang called out to Ruby she saw that her sister was sitting still and not moving almost as if a statue.

"Ruby?" Yang went in front of Ruby and heard her whisper "Blaaade..." when Yang realized what was going on she sighed "Ruby's doing it again"

"what happened?" Weiss and Blake both looked at Ruby with worry in their eyes but were immediately removed when Yang answered "Ruby's just gushing over some stupid weapons... again."

"They're not stupid Yang, weapons are like extensions of our soul, our bodies they're more than tools NAY! they are family and friends so I say VIVA LA WEAPON!"Ruby spoke trying to defend her weapon addiction "And they're better than being with people" Ruby added as a whisper but as Ruby was speaking, Momon heard what was they were talking about and offered his weapons.

"Really?! Can I!?" and a moment later Ruby was embarrassed "I-I mean can I see them, Sir Momon."

"Fufufu~ of course, you can Ruby and please, just call me Momon" he found it funny to find someone so similar to Cocytus as he gave his Blades to Ruby

When Ruby saw that Momon was giving her his Greatswords it was as if she was seeing a "Saint" she spoke out loud "What?" he heard what Ruby said but wasn't sure if he heard it correctly.

"No. Nothing"

She was embarrassed once again in front of Momon. When Ruby held the weapon in her hands immediately dropped at the weight of the weapon

"Oomph!" Ruby was trying here hardest to place the weapon beside her but wasn't due to the weight of the weapon and it took Yang to help Ruby to lift the weapon.

"Wow, this is heavy. How do you even carry this around?" Yang spoke panting "I have merely adjusted to its weight throughout the years I have spent with it"

"What are they made of? They don't look like dust steel or any metal that I know of?" Weiss spoke who also came near to inspect the weapon and noticed that it was almost seamless.

"Does this turn into anything? or is it just a sword?" Momon looked at Weiss and then at his weapon and thought about what she was talking about and remembered Ruby's weapon transformation.

"No, it doesn't turn into anything as I don't want to complicate my weapon and both my weapon and armor is made of a metal called Adamantite"

Both Ruby and Weiss have never heard of this metal called Adamantite "Adamantite? we have never heard of a metal called that or anything similar to it

"We are coming up to Vale and prepare for turbulence as it is quite cloudy today" the pilot's voice rang out throughout the plane

"Alright children I will be going to the cockpit and please don't bother our guest anymore" Said Glynda as she walked to the cockpit

* * *

**Cockpit**

"How long until we arrive in Vale?" Glynda spoke after entering the cockpit

"About 5 minutes until Vale ma'am. But there seems to be something wrong with the radio ma'am as I'm receiving no answer from any of the towers in Vale"

"Strange, Vale airport always has people in the towers in the event of an emergency"

The bullhead was nearing Vale but they weren't able to see Vale due to the clouds when suddenly they heard explosions and gunshots

"Everyone be ready and brace yourselves" the pilot spoke into the microphone

As the bullhead left the clouds everyone on board saw what was going on below, there were hundreds of Grimm pouring into Vale and various battleships have crashed into Vale and the rest were being swarmed by Nevermores and Griffins, and that was when they realized that what they flew through wasn't clouds but smoke lots and lots of smoke.

"What happened to Vale"

"Pilot take us down now."

"Sorry ma'am but I can't"

"You _will_ land this bullhead now" Glynda spoke in a threatening voice

"Sorry ma'am but I physically can't, if I descend we'll be attracting hundreds of Nevermore to this bullhead and if we do land there is Hundreds of Ursa, Beowolves and Deathstalkers waiting to overwhelm us" the pilot countered glaring back at Glynda

*sigh* "Very well then find the safest place you can find in the City and head back to Be-!" As Glynda was giving her orders the bullhead shook

"Were we spotted?" as the pilot was going to ready the bullhead's weapon Blake ran into the room

"Ma'am Momon just jumped out of the Bullhead"

"What?! how?!" Glynda and the Pilot was bewildered as to how Momon was able to get out of the Bullhead

"He just tore the door open and jumped"

"..."

"..."

"What? did you say he just tore down reinforced steel with his bare hands"

"Yes Ma'am"

When Glynda walked back into the cargo hold, true to Blake's word there was a hole in the back of the aircraft

"Ma'am He jus-" Glynda cut her off "Yes Miss Long I know."

"Oh okay...what do we do now?"

"*sigh* Have you found an area to land?" Glynda called back to the pilot

"Yeah I did we're landing right about...now" the cargo door opened

And what they saw was horrible, dead bodies covered in blood and missing body parts were strewn about in the streets some with weapons and some none and buildings were on fire and broken down.

"Looks like Atlas tried to help but failed" Ruby spoke as she pointed at a dead Atlas soldier "And looks like they pulled out everything "Ruby spoke again pointing to something around the corner.

When they saw what Ruby was pointing at and saw hundreds of soldiers and Atlas droids everywhere and even some Mechas were destroyed

"B-But Atlas was supposed to have the strongest military on the planet" Weiss was the most affected of them all having grown up in Atlas and being taught that Atlas was the best of all the kingdoms.

"Whoa.." they all turned and pointed their weapons at the voice

"Whoa! whoa! whoa! calm down would you!" standing there was the pilot in combat gear and rifle in hand "What? you thought I was gonna stay in that Deathtrap?"

They all lowered their weapons and found it logical to keep moving rather than stay in one place

"Alright you're coming with us, but before that what's your name?" asked Glynda "Pvt. Alex mercer at your service ma'am"

"Alright Pvt. do you have your Aura unlocked?"

"No ma'am"

"Alright, you shall stay behind the formation acting as the Rearguard with Weiss while Yang and Blake will make up the Vanguard

while Ruby and I shall be in the middle and act as support. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," they all said in unison

"Remember our objective is to find any survivors and bring them to the safe zones while searching for Momon"

"Shouldn't he be fine? he is quite strong after all," said Blake

"While he is indeed quite skilled and strong a man can only hold off so many Grimm and will Ultimately will"

As team RWBY with Glynda and Mercer walked into the City they saw no Grimm...yet.

"Vale seems so desolate without the people," said Ruby.

"And that is why we exist Miss Rose as a way to protect the people"

"Yeah, Ruby it's alright humanity always pulls through right?" Yang brandished a smile while giving a thumbs up

"Yeah I guess you're ri-" The store a few stalls down exploded in debris as a familiar figure burst through

"Momon!?" everyone shouted except Glynda and the pilot

What came after Momon burst through was an Ursa Alpha which must have survived a long time as it was nearing 4 meters

"Come on! let's go help him, guys!" Ruby shouted

"Yeah let's kick some Grimm aaaaa-Butt! Yang shouted

"Sigh* Perhaps we should lend some assistance to him," Weiss said in a tired tone while her face showed a tinge of excitement

"We would need a plan on how to beat the Grimm," said Blake

"How about we do it like this?" said Ruby

The girls huddled up and discussed their plan.

Off to the side were Glynda and Mercer completely forgotten.

* * *

**Momon POV**

It was just a spur of the moment when he saw the burning city and jumped out, but he already did it and he'll face the consequences later.

As the ground was coming up he activated the spell **FLY** for a short moment to slow his approach to the ground. He landed in what seemed to be a park but was littered with bodies all around, and he could see a hole in the distance that seemed to be pouring out hundreds of Grimm.

He heard growling behind him and turned around to see Grimm Wolves and Bears.

He pulled out both his weapons and readied himself as they slowly surrounded him.

The Wolves were the first to attack as one lunged from behind him, he turned around and swiftly brought his weapon down on the Grimm's head. This seemed to have angered the Grimm as they all rushed to attack him together.

He would kill a Grimm and a wolf would tackle him, he would kill another Grimm a bear would hit him in the back, they had this dance of death for a while where both sides were he would kill a Grimm and suffer damage on his own, but he won in the end as none of the Grimm's teeth or claws were able to pierce his armor. As he was finishing the last of the Grimm he felt a strong force on his right side and was now looking at the sky. 'Hmm, when did I start looking at the sky?' He passed through several houses and he could feel it as he broke through the walls of each one until he felt himself stop.

He looked up and saw the holes in the houses that he was sent flying through and saw the assailant approaching him.

As he picked his weapons back up he once again readied to fight. When a black magic circle appeared underneath the Ursa and seemed to be pulling him down.

"NOW!" he heard someone shout

And then a red blur flew to the Grimm and cut its legs before slowing down and revealing Ruby. The Grimm wasn't able to keep its a balance at the sudden damage to its legs,

Yang jumped off of a rooftop bringing her gauntlet down on the Grimm.

"Yeah good job girls" Ruby was happily celebrating

Through the smoke and dust, they saw the movement as the Grimm stood back up

"Oh come on!" Ruby jumped out of the way as a large claw hit where she was previously standing.

* * *

**By the way, just wanna ask if you want me to upload my incomplete chapter, another reason why I took so long was that I ended up writing the wrong chapter in addition to the internet connection problem that I have. just go to my bio and vote yes or no and I'll simply add it to this chapter at the bottom, and remember **

**I'm always watching**


	5. The Confontration

**Chapter 4 has been revised a bit... a lot? maybe? perhaps? dunno too lazy. Oh and if youre wondering why it took a longer time it's cause i went on vacation soo... yeah?...hm...**

**Besides i'm watching you**

* * *

As Ruby dodges the blow as she ran away further.  
The Ursa stands back up but on wobbling legs. It glares at them for a minute before rushing forward once more.

Ruby runs toward Yang as both Blake and Weiss also arrived. "What do we do now?" said Ruby "i don't know but it's skin is too thick to pierce and it packs quite a punch"

"Ruby i have a pl-"

"You seem to have forgotten us?" said Glynda while Alex was following behind. "Yeah? kids these days, forgetting their elders" said Alex mocking hurt

Glynda raises her riding crop immobilizing the Ursa while Alex runs forward holding an Atlas Rifle and shooting the Ursa. Momon stands back up and dashes toward the Ursa and grabs both it's arms preventing it from moving. "Ruby! NOW!" exclaimed Momon. Momon's shouting shook Ruby out of her daze and shouted towards her Team. "Crimson star now!" everyone nodded and moves to their respective locations.

Yang throws Blake high above her and Ruby uses her semblance to dash towards Yang to which she also throws Ruby into the air, Blake uses her ribbon to slingshot Ruby higher into the sky as a glyph appears in mid air to which Ruby steps on and launches off of while also using Crescent Rose to accelerate her descent.

Glynda notices the Girl's plan and uses her semblance to pull Ruby faster towards the ground. As Momon holds the Ursa in place he suddenly hears a fluttering sound and looks beyond the Ursa to see Ruby falling towards him. He let's go of the Grimm and jumps out of the way as Ruby slashes the Ursa. You could see the shock in the Grimm's face as it separated into two.

"Did we do it?" Ruby asked "Yeah you got it sis." Team Ruby gathers and celebrate

"While i do commend you four for your quick thinking you forgot that there are other teams aside from you four, you have forgotten that I and Alex are here to support you." Ruby was red-faced at the fact that she forgot about Glynda and the others... more importantly Glynda.

She knew that this would affect her life in the future and so she apologized towards Glynda and continued on. As they walked in silence throughout Vale she tried to spark up a conversation with the others. "How do you think the Grimm got in?" she was genuinely curios as to how the Grimm got into the city and how they didn't receive any message about the city being attacked and JNPR not telling them about it either.

"Maybe they climbed over the walls? or maybe dug under it?" Yang spoke up "Highly unlikely Yang the wall would be too high and the wall also stretches beneath the ground"

"Gee Weiss thanks for the architecture lesson" she looked at Yang and saw her smirking

"Hmph. At least I know the basic information about my own City" Weiss had triumphant look while glancing at Yang

Yang just grumled and walked ahead.

They walked again looking for survivors when they heard the sounds of gunshots and metals clashing

"Guys! I hear something!" She ran forward using her semblance while trying to find what direction the sounds were coming from.

When she arrived she saw a Cafe that was destroyed with the letters jne's. She saw several people inside with several huntsmen and atlas soldiers outside setting a perimeter around the ruined Cafe while repelling several waves of Grimm.

She ran forward cutting several Grimm while on her way. The Huntsmen seem to have noticed her and shouted "HUNTSMAN!" as the man that seemed to be the leader spoke several more people emerged from the Cafe holding weapons but she thought that they looked like civilians as they held Atlas and Vale weaponry. They opened fire unto the Grimm and shouted "Hurry!" she shook her head at them and spoke once more after cutting another grimm down "We have reinforcements!" the moment she said that, several gunshots rang out from behind her.

Out came Blake and Yang blasting into the Grimm while Weiss placed a glyph under Yang who seemed to have noticed the glyph and ran head fast into the Grimm blasting and hitting them as she passed.

Weiss sent bolts of ice and used her glyphs to help everyone when it was needed while Blake ran across buildings and while shooting any that that stray too close to the cafe and slashing them when they got too close to her.

After several minutes of fighting the team along with Glynda and Alex were able to finish of the Grimm they started to head towards the Cafe.

"Thanks for the help, we don't know how long we would have lasted for if it wasn't for you showing up." What seemed to be the leader of the group approached them.

"No problem it wasn't that big of a deal right guys?" Ruby said

"Yeah it was pretty easy" Yang said "But Rube's don't go rushing ahead of again like that alright?"

"Ehehe" Ruby was embarrassed and was rubbing behind her head

"How long has it been since the attack?" Glynda addressed the huntsman

"Not long maybe a few hours or so, it was around morning when we received an emergency broadcast on the scroll and after a few minutes the CCT went down and all communication was stopped, so we don't know if the military is still alive or how many people are left."

"But how was the Grimm able to get inside the City?" Glynda was starting to think that maybe this was all planned from the attack of beacon at the ball and the deactivation of the CCT on the day the Grimm was able to get into the City.

"What we heard was that it was a train that burst through the streets bringing along hordes of Grimm. There was also a Team that were the first responders and Pyrrha Nikos was even there, but they were heavily injured from the train and some say that one of them even died"

"Tunnel... The only tunnel Vale has is the one leading into Mountain Glenn...! And Team JNPR was sent to Mountain Glenn!"

"Are they okay?!" Ruby screamed at the Huntsman upon hearing about the condition of Team JNPR

"Whoa there missy, I'm not sure what i heard are just rumors the only facts i know are the train and Grimm and that's it, Sorry kid"

Yang approached Ruby from behind and hugged her closely "I'm sure their alright Rube's, after all we're talking about Pyrrha right? I'm sure she's alright..right guys?"

"Of course Ruby i'm sure they were they were able to get out unscathed" And Blake merely nodded

"Y-Yeah they must be alright!" Ruby was back to her normal self but inside she was still worrying about everyone

"Team RWBY you shall head over to the Hospital along with the survivors here to secure the location and provide any additional security needed"

The Huntsman nodded and went inside to prepare everyone

"Alex, Momon and I shall head over to the site where the train breached and attempt to seal the breach."

"I'm alright with that" Alex said " But we might have a bit of a problem..."

"And what's that?"

"Momon is kinda...missing"

Glynda looked around to see that Momon was nowhere to be seen

"Damnit.." Glynda muttered under her breath

* * *

**Elsewhere in** **Vale**

Damnit where are they? he had been walking around for 10 minutes now since he separated from the group. He didn't notice everyone running forward as he was taking in the architecture of Vale and comparing it to his old world.

*Sigh* "I wonder if i should call any of the Guardians here..." He immediately imagined Demiurge ordering everyone to bow down and to praise him "Probably not"

As he was walking he saw a Giant Tower and what seemed to resemble an old wizard school that was popular in America.

"Maybe i can find some help there." He starts walking towards the tower while searching his surroundings until he heard voices and so he casted **PERFECT UNKNOWABLE**

"Adam do not fail us for some petty grudge that you hold towards some girl" As he peaked around the corner he saw a woman in red together with a boy in a grey outfit and matching grey hair and a brown girl with green hair and an outfit that exposed a lot of skin, they were talking to a man in a black outfit with red hair and a mask that resembled the Grimm.

"No, i need to her to pay for leaving the White Fang and for leaving Me" Who he assumed was Adam spoke up

"Are you betraying us Adam?" the woman in red spoke

"If i do not receive what has been promised then i might."

"Oh Adam... Do you really think that you could have done all of this without our help? As soon as we get the Maiden along with the fall of Beacon then we shall gladly assist you in your path" she spoke in a sultry voice with a smirk

"As you will Cinder but remember that i shall expect compensation for all the lives wasted here today."

He now understood that these were the people that planned the attack and are the cause for Vale's current situation, So he did the most obvious thing to do in that situation...

"A gambler burning to win" He stepped out of the shadows and cancelled the spell and walked to the middle of the street

"A princess for a Knight" he grabbed both his Greatswords and placed them to his sides

"An angel with a red Shadow" he took a step forward and readied his weapons as they also readied themselves

"Playing Hearts For Blood" He rushed forward

* * *

**Cinder POV**

She was finishing her talk with Adam and thought that maybe his loyalty was waning. 'No matter as soon as we grab the girl he desires we shall once again gain his loyalty'

As she was preparing to call the dragon to ready their attack on Beacon he heard voices

"A gambler burning to win" 'What? who is he?' She saw a large man walking out from an alley clad in dark armor and greatswords strapped to his back

"A princess for a Knight" 'What is he talking about? Wait... A gambler? Roman? Does he know about us?' The man pulled out his Greatswords

"An angel with a red Shadow" 'He knows about us!' He took a step forward, All of them readied their weapons as the man took a step forward

"Playing Hearts For Blood" She jumped to the side as the man rushed and swung his Greatsword down to where she previously was

Mercury ran forward to place a kick on his head as he was pulling out his Greatsword as he paced his other Sword in it's path, but was able to provide a distraction for Adam, Adam pulled out his weapon and sent an Aura infused swing towards the man.

The man was not able to block it in time and received it square on his back.

But after Adam moved back they saw that the man's armor had no sign of any scratches or dents, the man stood up and faced towards them.

Cinder immediately summoned her Bow of Ash and Flame and shot arrows aiming towards the space on the helmet but he seemed to be aware of it and always dodged or blocked the arrows.

Adam would run forward and hit a strike and run back again to charge another aura infused strike while emerald would try to use her semblance to create illusions but seemed to not work on the man and mercury would blast him and would launch a kick in at any opening was open.

The man seemed to not to be fazed by all of this or if he was, he hid it well. He started to face Adam and ran towards him brandishing his swords with Adam narrowly dodging the strikes until Adam was hit by a strike to his leg. Adam tried limping away but was unable to get far enough to escape the man Mercury appeared behind him and sent a powered kick towards the man's head and seemed to daze him for quite a bit.

Cinder loosed another arrow and it hit it's mark in the space on the helmet. The man fell back with a resounding thud and everything was silent.(As silent as a city under attack that is.)

"Who was that?!" Mercury screamed "It was like we weren't even hurting him!"

"Calm yourself Mercury, It must have been another one of Ozpin's pawns" Cinder was also quite baffled by the man as he was seemingly able to shrug off almost all of the damage.

"Ma'am, during the fight i kept trying to use my semblance on him but it didn't seem to work on him as he was still able to block the projectiles correctly...and after trying to do so again and again i felt almost as if I was the one in an illusion."

"Yes Cinder who was that indeed" Adam spoke up "The man's armor was able to withstand the strike of my blade as even reinforced Dust Steel would bend beneath it's strike, his armor saw none of that not even a mere scratch on it and the man inside was capable of withstanding the force behind it, as the force would crush a man's rib cage even if he was behind armour" Adam saw that man as a threat due to the fact that the man showed no fear nor hesitation during the attack until the very end

"It no longer matters on who he is as he is already dead, all we can do now is move on to the next sta-!" as Cinder was speaking they heard groaning and the man stood up once more.

It stared at them with the arrow still tuck in his visor, he reached towards his face and proceeded to pull out the arrow and crush it beneath his palm.

"**MY TURN**"

* * *

**Ughhh not sure what to put here really... dunno the next chapter might be in a week or so? maybe a few days as i don't really have an upload schedule or a word goal...**

**Anyways i'll be watching**


	6. The Slayer

**So this is chapter six and not sure if I did it but this should be quite a long chapter... no promises though. I'm bored**

**I'll be watching.**

* * *

As he started walking to the middle of the street and thought of an idea. What if while he was walking he would talk about a poem and remembered a poem from his old world called the Bloody Queen.

As he walked to the road he took bits from the poem and said it, and it seemed to have an effect on the woman in red but no other reaction from the rest. The moment he first charged they all moved quickly and the gray one immediately tried to send a kick towards him but was able to block it in time but was too late to notice the man in the mask approaching him and was unable to block the strike.

'That was actually quite strong, is that his semblance or is it just aura?' The masked man backed off and the woman in red kept shooting arrows from a bow that seemed to come from nowhere but he swore that he saw that it came from flames a moment ago. The woman kept shooting towards his visor and was able to send an arrow through his visor when he received the attack from the masked man.

He fell back from the force from the arrow and stayed there for a moment while he collected his thoughts. While he was lying on the floor he heard voices speaking but was unable to hear it as he was too far away to hear it.

After a while he stood back up which shocked them, but he was sure that even he would be shocked if the person that he supposedly killed stood back up and stared at them. When he stood back up he simply stared at them, pulled out the arrow from hi visor and said a single word.

"**MY TURN**" As he spoke, it seemed to scare the group in front of him a little and he used that to his advantage and immediately charged forward. As he ran towards the group, he aimed towards the gray haired man and sent a strike towards him which the man dodged by jumping out of with a blast that originated from his feet.

'Is his weapon somewhere on his legs?' As his strike had missed it's original target, he added more force to his strike and redirected it towards the red woman who blocked it with flames that she blocked with two blades that came from he bow when she broke it apart.

He put more force into it which pushed the woman back but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him and immediately turned around to see the masked man running towards him with his hand on the hilt of his weapon. He readied for the strike and braced, but felt nothing, he looked around was unable to find where he was until he heard a shuffle from above him. He looked above him and saw the gray haired man bringing his foot down on him after leaping off of a rooftop.

He once again braced and as soon as his assailant's leg made contact with his sword a small blast occurred between his sword and the man's leg, a small blast that was similar to a shotgun blast and with the force behind it was strong enough to make him let go of his weapon. He once again heard footsteps and turned to see the masked man once again running towards him and attempted to block, keyword attempt. He found that he was unable to move his left arm and saw that an arrow was in his shoulder joints and with being unable to move his left arm and his sword dropped he reached out intending to block the man's sword.

He was sort of successful with that as the blade got stuck between his fingers, continuing the momentum he grabbed the sword and pulled on it and headbutted the man. When he saw that the masked man was disabled he reached out to remove the arrow sticking out from his shoulder when he felt a ping on his armor both mentally and physically, he turned to look at the green haired girl and felt a pinging sensation in his magic defense.

'Is this what it feels like when someone tries to use mental magic on you? In the game it would just say if you resisted it or not.' after confirming that the girl was using some sort of magic on him and was likely illusionary magic. He watched the girl before him fall into a daze and twitching occasionally, with her also dealt with he turned towards the remaining ones, the masked man has been able to recover and stood himself back up and the gray haired man was standing beside him at the ready.

He noticed that the woman in red had disappeared as he was about to begin looking around him to find the woman, he heard a roar originating from the mountains. He turned and saw a Dragon flying down from the mountain range and it flew towards the tower in the distance, He once again heard another roar but it sounded more like an engine rather than a dragon.

He saw a Bullhead approaching them with the doors open and with the woman in red standing at the door. The masked man was the first to move and limped towards the Bullhead while the gray haired man stood in place looking at the Bullhead and his fallen teammate and eventually decided to run towards the Bullhead.

He was conflicted on whether or not to use a spell to bring it down, but he knew that a low tier spell would only damage it but not bring it down.

As he watched the Bullhead fly farther and farther he sighed and picked up his weapons and placed them back in their sheathes, when he heard the roar and saw the Dragon wreaking havoc on the tower and anything near it, and he noticed that there were several flashes of light that were most likely semblances and was most likely huntsmen trying to bring down the Dragon.

He started walking towards the tower in the distance while he contemplated on whether or not to bring any of the Guardians along with him when he confronts the Dragon.

After walking through the ruined City and hearing Gunshots and screams in the distance he knew at that moment that this City would have a big relapse and he might be able to use this as a cover for sending some of the NPCs from Nazarick to Vale with the excuse of Aid or security.

He reached the edge and saw that the tower was actually on another island and he had no way of crossing to the other side lest he use magic of a higher tier. So he casted **Perfect Unknowable** and went to a secluded place and used the ring of Ainz Oal Gown with which he watched as the scenery changed from the City of Vale to the Throne room of Nazarick.

As soon as he stepped through he was immediately met by the Maids and Butlers of Nazarick and they all greeted him in Unison.

""Welcome Back Ainz-sama!"" they crowed in unison

He felt that if he still had eardrums it would have burst from the volume of their greeting.

"Umu can you all leave me as i need to speak with Sebas"

"Understood" They all left at his command while Sebas stayed and waited for what the Supreme Being before him would want from him.

"Sebas i would like you to call Nigredo here as well as Demiurge" after a short thought he added "Also tell Albedo to prepare a small army of undeads but be sure to cover their faces and show no trace that they are undead"

"Understood Ainz-Sama" Sebas left the Throne room and when Ainz saw that Sebas left he released a sigh of relief and sat on his Throne and started to think that maybe he shouldn't do anything at all and just let the Dragon do what it wanted as this was not his world and should instead focus on a way to return to his old world...But he stopped that thought when he remembered that nothing awaited him in his old world, no wife, no family, no friends, and his horrible job that pushed him to his limits and all that he had enjoyed in that world was his friends online and he has only met a handful of them in real life and... nothing, he realised that he had nothing in his old world and nothing in this world.

As he had these depressing thoughts the door to the Throne room opened and entered Demiurge and Nigredo, Nigredo was an NPC that was made to be Albedo's sister and was mostly focused on information gathering.

As they approached him, his mind was on overdrive on thinking how a Ruler should act and stayed seated with dread in his eyes, but of course that's not what the others saw.

'Amazing! He must be planning the future of Nazarick and of it's inhabitants, i wonder how far he has thought of already! As expected of the Supreme Being the gap between us and him are too large!' Demiurge thought when he saw Ainz's eyes hardened and seemed to be thinking on matters that surely must be above him.

'His eyes... i feel like i could die on a single whim... as expected of a Supreme Being...' Nigredo thought after seeing Ainz's eyes hardened like steel.

After much contemplation Ainz looked at them and took their presence in before turning to Demiurge.

"Demiurge i am sure you already know why i have called you here."

"I assume it would be about the attack on Vale milord?"

"You are right on that note Demiurge, but what exactly would we want to do with the attack on Vale?"

After some thought Demiurge thought that the most likely reason was "I assume with the order of preparing an army that we would be taking Vale for ourselves during this attack"

"And whatelse?" After some more thought Demiurge was unable to fathom his Master's thought

"I apologize Ainz-sama but i could not think on whatelse we may have" Demiurge looked downcast at not having been able to answer Ainz's question

"It is quite alright Demiurge, while you are mostly right you still have some mistakes. While it is true that we will be taking Vale for ourselves we would not be using the army to take it by force, but instead assist them in defending it and earning the trust of their people."

"And it would be easier for us to take it from within while also gaining the people's admiration!

"U-Umu i'm glad that you understand Demiurge" Demiurge was happy that he received a compliment from Ainz, but in truth Ainz just wanted to help Vale and keep it safe as he waited for any players that may have arrived.

"Demiurge i want you to prepare for any eventuality and create a monitoring system around Vale to warn of any massive influx of Grimm"

Demiurge nodded and left through the doors

Ainz turned towards Nigredo and he thought he saw her flinch but dismissed it as a trick of the light

"Nigredo"

"Yes A-Ainz-sama?" Nigredo was fearfull of Ainz as before she was immediately attacked by the supreme beings after she was shortly created

"I want you to create a team and station them in Vale to learn everything there is to know both the Underground and the one Above the legal system"

"U-understood" She started walking towards the door but was stopped by Ainz once again

"Nigredo. What do you think of your sister Rubedo?" Nigredo's heart beat so hard that it might have burst and was scared that if she said the wrong thing, she might be killed and never resurrected. But she fought it and said the truth no matter the outcome

"I think Rubedo is a danger to Nazarick and anyone within it" She said that and waited for the pain, the words, the darkness... but it never came

"Interesting... you are dismissed" Nigredo nodded and left the Throne room

Ainz found it interesting that even one of her own sisters would have such a critical thought on Rubedo, Albedo's youngest sister

He took out the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and teleported to Albedo.

"AINZ-SAMA!" when he arrived at the meeting point, he heard a high scream and turned to see a dark armored woman running towards him. As Ainz was preparing for the impact Sebas restrained Albedo.

"Sebas... what do you think you're doing?" Albedo turned to look at Sebas with a look that promised Death and eternal Suffering.

"It would be disrespectful towards Ainz to tackle him when he returns to Nazarick" Sebas had fear in his heart but pushed past it to do his duty as a buttler.

"But Ainz has been gone for too long!" Albedo cried

"He has been gone for at least a day"

"But that's already long enough!" Albedo once again tried to tackle Ainz but was held back by Sebas

Ainz has had enough of this

"Enough!" His voice boomed throughout the room and everything fell silent

"You are Guardians of Nazarick, not children so compose yourself!" After that Ainz found the silence awkward and thought that he should have just let them be.

""Of course Ainz-sama"" they both spoke in Unison while Albedo was ashamed at what she just did in front of Ainz

"Albedo while i know you miss me, but i have duties that must be fullfilled" Albedo looked downcast but soon she felt a sensation on her head. She looked up and saw Ainz patting her head, The pure joy she experienced was best to put it was ecstatic, sorry ECSTATIC!

She was a little sad that Ainz had stopped patting, but her determination was increased so that she would receive it again

"Albedo i shall be creating a **GATE** outside of the city and when i send the signal, you shall rush in with the army"

"What would be the signal Ainz-sama?"

"It would be a Tier 4 spell called **AREA OF** **DIVINITY**" the spell was a simple Aoe regeneration spell but the healing effect it had was minor compared to the Tier 3 spell **HEAL **but it would create a giant cross over the area and light up the affected area which would be a big signal

"Understood" Ainz put back on his magic armor and used Greater Teleportation back to the spot he was previously at, but not before creating a GATE for Albedo.

When Ainz returned to the alley the first thing he noticed was the silence of the City as when he left you could at least hear the sound of battle in the distance but now all he heard was silence not even the faint sound of a single battle.

He feared that the City must have fallen already, he walked out the alley and saw that the Dragon was still wreaking Havoc at the tower and there seemed to be more people to be fighting the Dragon.

'Everyone must have already gone to the tower' but then he remembered the hospitals and cast a wide range DETECT LIFE and saw that there were groups of people.

He ran towards one of them and saw a hospital with several Huntsman outside. He approached them and they seemed to have noticed him and raising their weapons.

He raised his hands and spoke

"I come in peace!" He cringed at what he just said and stopped

"Are you a huntsman!?" and after looking over his armor and blades "Of course you are, no one else is eccentric enough to wear those kinds of things except huntsmen" after the man finished talking to himself he beckoned him over

"come on over" He did as the man said and walked over and he noticed that the outside was filled with blood and tattered clothing

When he got inside, it was much worse, everywhere he looked he saw someone injured, dying or dead. After following the man for quite some time they reached a part of the Hospital that was more secured than the others with boarded up windows and guards stationed on the hall, he entered a ward and saw a table in the middle and several men discussing.

"We should start pushing the Grimm back and secure important points such as the gate and docks so we may have the citizens escape to another City while we clean this mess up" a man with a mustache and white hair and was quite tall suggested the idea

"Impossible, the moment we do that, they would instantly be swarmed by nevermore and the likes due to the negativity and this cease of Grimm could simply mean another group is creating more negativity than us that they would be attracted to it" a man with hardened features and soulless eyes and yellow hair suggested

"Gentlemen while we do have a current cease of Grimm activity i suggest we should make the most use of it by fortifying the hospital and sending scouts to bring back anyone that is injured or in need of assistance here. While i know we are already low on supplies, we are huntsmen and huntresses and our job is to slay the Grimm so they may not harm anyone and since we have failed that we would now need to help the ones we intend to protect" A woman with black hair tied into a braid and glasses spoke up calming the men on the table

"Excuse me ma'am we have a huntsman that just came in" The man beside him spoke up calling the attention of everyone in the meeting room.

'Ughh.." he had no idea what to do now that everyone's attention was on him. He tried thinking of what to do and thought that a greeting was in order

"Greetings" Fuck, he was nervous and just said what was on his mind without thought.

He approached the woman who seemed to be the leader of the group and held out his hand. The woman took his hand shook it

"Welcome to the Watchers, now what can i do for you?" Watchers? he thought they were called Huntsmen but nonetheless he continued

"Yes i would like to know of the reason of the sudden absence of Grimm"

"Yeah we would like to know that too" the man with the yellow hair said

"Quiet Kane" The man called Kane just shrugged and leaned back "As for the reason, we aren't quite sure either but our best guess is someone or something is creating enough negativity to attract the Grimm"

He had different thoughts however and it was related to the woman that he fought before.

"Have you seen the Dragon that was at the tower? And is there any way to get there?"

"The Dragon? Of course we've seen it, i'm sure everyone in Vale has seen it, and the only way to get to Beacon is through Bullhead or if you have a semblance related to travel such as flight, telekinesis or teleportation."

"Umu, thank you for the information" He thanked them and headed for the door

"By the way, what is your name?" the woman asked

"Momon the Black"

"hmm... Momon. Such an interesting name, i hope we will meet again in the future."

"Umu." He left the Hospital and started heading towards the shore once more.

As he walked to the shore, he heard it become noisier and noisier as he got closer with sounds of growling and claws, when he got there he saw that massive amounts of Grimm were at the shore all trying to head towards the Tower with the Dragon. He went above the buildings and saw that as far as the eye could see that there were Grimm along the banks and all of them trying to reach the Tower.

"Why are they all here? Are they being attracted to the dragon?" Nonetheless he activated the spell FLIGHT and flew to the tower.

Upon reaching the tower he saw several teams and a makeshift hospital near the landing area, he flew off to the side away from the landing area towards some trees and bushes.

When he landed he started walking towards the Dragon while thinking that he should keep a strong and silent type of warrior, as he was walking towards the Dragon, he saw several teams walking the opposite way with minor or major injuries and some carrying the dead. He knew that he should feel sad or something about this... but he couldn't, he can't feel sadness about the life, anger at the dragon, or fear of being trapped here...it was all a blank almost as if he was a real skeleton.

He shook his head and pushed aside those thoughts and continued walking, there were teams that would look at him and he could see either faces of curiosity or fear. When he was at the bottom of the tower he saw several faces that were familiar, he saw Ruby and her team at the bottom together with a girl that she hasn't seen before, someone with red hair and a spear and shield in hand and the first thing that came to his mind was Spartan and nothing else.

He started approaching the team but not before he was stopped by someone.

"And where do you think your going?" He turned around to see Glynda behind him with riding crop in hand

He just pointed towards the Dragon but it seems that Glynda was able to understand it.

"We have lost several teams to that Grimm already and no matter how skilled you are, you are still only a single person"

He looked at Glynda and then after considering for a while he ignored her and started walking once more

"Didn't you hear me!" He ignored it and continued walking until he felt something pulling him back.

He turned around to see Glynda pointing her riding crop at him with a furious glare on her face

He pushed on through though, ignoring the pulling feeling that was weighing down on him as even if he was on a rushing river he would still be able to push on through even if all his stats were in magic and mana, just the excess stats that he got was enough for him to be quite strong in a normal sense.

If he were to give an example it would be that with his strength points he should be akin to Hulk while full strength based players such as knights and paladins would be akin to Thanos or Superman.

Glynda's arms gave out and dropped beside her

"You cannot do this alone!" Glynda shouted at him calling everyone's attention, he stopped and glanced back at Glynda

"I am not alone" he then continued walking towards the tower

He went in and saw an elevator, he went in and pressed the topmost button and waited. As soon as he got to the highest floor all he could see was destruction and mayhem, and also the Dragon of course.

"So... this is this world's dragon... to be honest you're quite small compared to the ones in Yggdrasil" of course it was smaller as Yggdrasil had dragons that traveled between dimension, dragons of the void, dragons of Gold and even mythical dragons such as Nihoggr which was a dragon from the Norse mythology.

"I guess it's time." he raised his hands and cast AREA OF DIVINITY which encompassed the entire area, he could feel becoming more lethargic as this was a Holy spell and he was an Undead which means that it had some effect, but a spell like this would simply be too low to actually damage him.

When he casted the spell the Dragon noticed his presence and roared at him.

"Let's dance"

He rushed forward, the dragon sent a sweeping strike towards him from which he jumped over. He landed on it's arm and ran towards it's head, the dragon took to the air as a result he fell back into the tower.

He saw the dragon looming above the tower, he knew that he couldn't cast any spells while surrounded by so many people so he looked around and had an idea. The Dragon was flying above the tower as something flew passed it, the dragon looked at what the object was and saw it was some debris, it looked back at the tower where the strange man was on and saw him grabbing pieces of debris.

He threw Debris the size of sofas and tables towards the grimm with some hitting it and it flinching every time it was hit, the grimm flew down maybe deciding it had better chances on ground than in the sky. He ran towards the grimm once more as it drew close it sent a bit towards him which he dodged by jumping to the side and blocking a sweep of the tail that came after, he was pushed back but quickly took off once again, it was a game of sumo he would push only to once again lose ground when the other side pushed him once again.

Below the tower was a commotion

"What does he think he's doing!" Glynda was beyond furious at the man

"Maybe he thinks that he can handle it?" Ruby was more scared of Glynda rather than the Grimm at this point in time

"ALONE!?" Ruby cringed at that

"And where is professor Ozpin?" Glynda began looking around for the Headmaster

"Uhmm... Professor Ozpin...is dead ma'am..." Pyrrha spoke up

"what?" all the anger in Glynda disappeared when he heard Pyrrha

"He was in the tower when the Grimm arrived. We were picked up by a bullhead and brought here after suffering...casualties, as we were resting, the Grimm arrived and went straight for the tower the Headmaster was in, we heard fighting but then we saw a body thrown out of the tower and we haven't been able to find the body." Pyrrha had a blank look now, worlds apart from her usually happy face and cheerful attitude.

"I-I'm sorry..." Glynda was saddened to hear that one of her students have lost one of their teammates, she knew the feeling well because huntsmen live constantly between life and death, and many of the people she knew during her time in beacon have lost their lives being a Huntsman. And few ever have the chance to retire.

"I-It's alright ma'am" Pyrrha tried to sound happy but they could all hear the sadness within her voice

"Ma'am!"

"What is it?" Glynda looked at the man that just arrived

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am but there have been reports from the ones that have been recently evacuated from Vale"

"What is it?"

"They are saying that a Golden army has arrived led by a dark angel ma'am."

"What?"

"It's what they said ma'am" Glynda was confused as to what this Golden army was and thought that it couldn't have been Atlas and the other countries have not been contacted so they could not know about the attack. As she was speaking, hordes of Grimm came flying in, hundreds of Nevermore and griffins came in.

"Ready your weapons!" Glynda shouted as everyone pulled out their respective weapons

They readied for the tide of Grimm to attack, but it never came as they all flew past them and towards the forest. They were confused as to why the Grimm ignored them, but they soon got their answers in Griffons with men in Golden armour riding them, they chased the Grimm while picking off any Grimm that was too slow and entered their attack range.

Many of them were shocked as this was the first time that they saw Grimm fleeing from battle, sure there were Grimm that would run away but those were most often than not Elder Grimm who had enough intelligence to judge their battles and decide if it was a losing battle or not, but this time not only Elder Grimm flew away but also new born Grimm ran away from them.

There were people cheering in the docks and people who were silent from what they just saw.

"I-Is that the Golden army that they were talking about…"

"I-I think it is ma'am"

"Yang did you see that!" Ruby however was ecstatic at seeing the men In gold chasing the Grimm

"Y-yeah Ruby… I'm not sure if I can even believe what I just saw though" Yang was dumbfounded at the scene that just happened before her

"M-Maybe they have new technology that could scare the Grimm...?" Weiss tried to find a rationale reason to what she just saw but she still wasn't sure if she should be happy that someone had technology that was more advanced than Atlas though.

"I don't think so Weiss, when I saw them they charged towards the Grimm with no hesitation or fear…maybe the Grimm were scared by them since they have no fear or hesitation" Blake was still looking at the direction that the Men in Gold just left.

"That's so cool! Do you think they might be a hidden kingdom!? Or maybe even a group of heroes! Or-or"

"Whoa! Ruby calm down and breathe okay? Just breathe in. and breathe out okay?" Yang said

"O-okay I'm calm Yang, I'm calm"

"Okay…Good" When Yang turned around Ruby once again burst

"AIEEE! I want to ride those things so bad!"

"COME HERE!" Yang tried to grab Ruby but she dodged and ran away

"AHHH!"

*sigh* "At least the children can be happy during this" Glynda was at least happy to see that some of her were still happy, but she can't shake off the feeling that she's forgetting something.

A roar shook her out of her thoughts as a figure descended from the tower with a crash.

The man once again stood back up and looked around and saw Glynda.

Now she remembered what she was forgetting and glared at him.

The man just looked at her and once again took off towards the tower but this time just ignored the elevator and just ran up the side of it and grabbing what footholds he could take.

"Uhmm… did he just run up the tower ma'am?"

*sigh* "Yes… yes he did" Glynda was rubbing her forehead

"Woohoo! You can do it man!" Glynda looked where the shouting came from and saw Alex shouting at the top of his lungs.

Glynda continued rubbing her head and she could feel a migraine coming in

"I wonder if i can retire now?... i heard Mistral sound nice this year"

Back on the rooftop

'I got distracted by the Griffons and was hit by it's tail... but seriously that woman's glare could kill a Grimm on it's own'

He looked back at the Grimm and looked at the part of it's wing that he cut off. He once again ran towards it bearing his swords, when he reached the Grimm it immediately slashed at him with his claws but he dodged with leaning his body to the left while also sending a slash towards it's arm and he ran towards it's belly and placed his swords above him, cutting the Grimm across it's stomach.

After he passed through the entire length of the Dragon he looked back towards it and saw that it was still moving.

'Oh Come on! Are you a zombie dragon or something?!'

He once again ran towards it and the Dragon charged him with it's uninjured arm

*DING*

Both he and the Dragon stopped and looked towards the sound and saw the elevator doors open, out came Ruby and her team

"Uhmm..." Ruby felt weird at being looked at by both Momon and the Dragon

Blake was looking at the scene before her and saw that there was minimal damage on Momon while the Grimm was injured all over and missing a part of it's wing and a large gash on it's belly.

"Maybe he really didn't need any help"

"Yeah i think so too" Yang added

"I-I'm sure that he's just uninjured because of his armor" Weiss was still doubtful of the man

"Then how was he able to injure it to that degree" Yang said

"Maybe it increases the user's strength"

"How was he able to climb the tower then?" Blake cut in

"Maybe it has an AI to plot the course for him"

"The-" Ruby was going to say something but was cut short by Weiss

"STOP IT! Okay he might be strong, but i'm sure he's not as strong as an army right?"

While Team RWBY was talking amongst themselves both the Grimm and Momon just stood there looking at them. Then they looked at each other and continued what they were doing before.

He jumped over a strike from the Dragon and landed on it's back he readied his sword and stabbed the Grimm in the back, the Dragon roared and shook the tower and Team Rwby out of their conversation, the Dragon's tailed swung and hit him in the back throwing him against the wall, he picked himself out of the wall and jumped to the right just in time to dodge the Grimm's bite as it tore the entire wall off, he readied again and ran towards the Grimm with weapons in hand.

He aimed for the injured forearm and sent a strike with one blade as his other blade was still stuck on the Grimm's back, the Grimm pulled back it's arm but was not able to move it in time as two of it's fingers were cut off, it roared once more and glared at the him, the Grimm ran forward as best as it can with one of it's hands losing two fingers.

As he was moving back he heard a scream from the side and saw Ruby rushing towards the Grimm, he rushed towards the girl and pushed her.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted at being pushed

"What do you think you're doing!" Yang screamed at the sight of her sister being pushed

As they finished shouting the tail of the Grimm hit him and threw him against the floor, he got his sword and stabbed down to slow himself and leaving a gash on the floor. He looked at the Grimm and decided to end it, he took his sword and cast a spell, Motes of light appeared behind him and forming into a Magic circle(Think of Fullmetal alchemist transmutation circle)

"Impossible!" Weiss was shocked at the sight of the Glyph behind the man "Is he from your family Weiss?" "N-No i don't think so at least..."

"Then how can he have the same semblance as you?"

"I-I don't know"

The spell he just activated was a tier 3 spell called Over Boost which gave both the Major Physical damage boost and Major Movement speed boost, he ran at the Grimm to the point where you could say he appeared in an instant, the Grimm was surprised at the speed and quickly sent a strike with it's other arm but was it never hit as it was cut off by his swords, he then drew his sword and cut off both of it's hind legs and it fell on the floor as all of it's arms and legs were cut by him.

He approached the Grimm and stood on it's head and took both his sword which he got on the way, and plunged it into it's skull. The Grimm started dissipating into Dust and he slowly went lower and lower as the Grimm dissipated until nothing was left.

He looked at Team Rwby

"Goodbye"

He walked towards the opposite side of the roof and walked off.

Ruby ran to the edge and looked down and saw nothing but the moonlight and the rubble from the tower.

* * *

**I'm tired and sleepy and my i can't move because my dog is sleeping on my lap so i was trapped here until either i crash or the dog woke up, so i decided to just keep writing.**

**Anyways i'm always watching and i see you fapping to Albedo there... you sick fuck...*Faps to Chica***


	7. Path of Destruction

**Anyways this chapter is more to explain the events last chapter and to explore Nazarick a bit more. And it took a while since my ISP decided to say Fuck Off and then they only checked it 5 days after the day the connection broke and until now the router still cuts off every now and then. Anyways Back to drawing lewd**

* * *

Ainz had teleported back to Nazarick as soon as he fell from the roof. He was once more greeted by the Maids and merely dismissed them and called for Demiurge.

Soon Demiurge arrived and greeted him

"Good Evening Ainz-sama"

"Demiurge have you done the task that i ordered?"

"Yes Ainz-sama, I have placed several demi humans that are focused on stealth and tracking around the City of Vale to warn of any Grimm"

"Umu well done Demiurge, what is the current status of Vale since the arrival of the so called Golden Army?"

"Since the arrival of our forces it has reduced the amount of Grimm within the City by 60 percent and are currently setting a perimeter around the City to prevent any strays from escaping or any more arriving"

"Well done" Then Ainz had remembered about the strange people he had met before the fight with and recounted what had happened to Demiurge

"I would like you to investigate on these individuals and… I remember one of them was knocked out and left behind on the scene" He then called one of the Maids to bring the Divination Mirror and led it towards where he encountered them

When the mirror had its view on the area he saw that the green haired woman was waking up and looking around, confused as to where she was before she erupted in anger

"Demiurge…go pick her up" He then opened a GATE to the location and he could see in the mirror the GATE appearing and Demiurge walking through the GATE and towards the woman, he thought on how Demiurge would convince her to follow him to a mysterious gate that appeared out of nowhere.

As he had these thoughts he saw Demiurge speak one word and the woman stood up as best as she can considering that she just woke up from passing out and followed Demiurge through the GATE. 'Did he just mind control her!'

When Demiurge reappeared through the GATE with the woman in tow he was shocked as to why Demiurge used Command Mantra on her.

"**KNEEL**" Emerald immediately got down on her knees with her head bowed

"I have brought her here"

"Very well Demiurge, now leave us" he gestured for Demiurge to leave

"B-But what if she attacks you my lord?!"

"I am confident that she would not be able to even harm me" he might have sounded arrogant but it was true, Players from Yggdrasil had effects of immunity from lower levels but can be turned off. Since he was level 100 he was immune to damage from anyone below level 60, but there are items that ignore this rule and some that can ignore armour or resistances when used on someone who is lower levelled.

"I understand my lord" Demiurge was filled with confidence when he heard Ainz reassure him that he was alright no matter who he was against.

"Demiurge would you release your Command Mantra on her" Ainz said noticing that the woman was still kneeling on the floor almost as if she was frozen

"Yes my lord" As soon as Demiurge said that, the woman took a deep breath and collapsed on the floor, He looked at her and once more gestured for Demiurge to leave and this time Demiurge did as he was told.

"Welcome to Nazarick" He spoke to the woman before him, the woman looked at him with fear in her eyes and you could see her quivering.

"What is your name?" The woman said nothing

"I will ask again What Is Your Name?" he added more force to his question and seemed to do the right thing as the woman immediately answered.

"E-Emerald!" she spoke quickly

"Emerald…" The name was fitting for her due to the colour of her hair "Now tell me, why have you attacked Vale?"

"I-I was ordered to do so"

"By who?"

"By Cinder"

"Cinder? The woman in red?" He recalled the name Cinder pop up before he engaged them and remembered that the masked man called the one in the red dress Cinder.

"Why would she attack Vale?"

"I-I do not know"

With that one of the leads that he had on the mysterious group was gone, he looked at the woman and thought several things before deciding to send her to Demiurge to research on Aura.

"Demiurge, take her and find what you can on Aura"

"Of course my lord, Also I have the reports on the research on Grimm" Ainz was impressed as to how he was able to research them when they vanish upon death.

"Very well, bring me the full report later, now tell me the important details now"

"As you will, It seems that upon death a small amount of magic is cast and their souls are brought somewhere we currently do not know, as for their origins we have found several pools of what seem to be made of Grimm and we believe that is where they come from and there are several within the vicinity of Vale which pour out low amounts of Grimm to the point where only 5 Grimm would leave the pool per hour, we have not begun any testing on the Grimm pools itself but we have started testing on actual Grimm and we have found that they can survive lost or severed limbs except for the head and are still effected by heat and energy which removes the theory that they may be monsters that are of the Shadow Attribute.

"Umu, Continue researching the Grimm and see if we can use them for anything and start testing the Grimm pools within the week, test if we can control the amount it produces or is it affected by outside factors and such."

"Understood, we shall do so immediately"

After some thought he ordered Emerald to stay first and that he shall be the one to interrogate her.

"Now miss Emerald, I would like to make a deal with you."

"W-what kind of deal?" She was frightful of what deal Death would offer her

"You assist me on my research on Aura and Semblances and you would remain untouched by anyone unless you do anything that is beyond the limits that I shall give you" She thought about the offer and while it sounded beneficial for her, she does not know what kind of research he would be conducting

"What kind of Research exactly? And what would I be doing?"

"Nothing Major, I would just need you to activate your semblance or Aura while I study it and that would be it. And when I have reached a sufficient amount of knowledge on it, you can either choose to leave…or stay."

She thought why would she ever stay with him and thought over the offer.

"Can I think it over?"

"Very well, Maids! Bring her to a vacant room we have and allow her to roam the facilities except for the floor guardians area's and area's above level 6"

Area's above level 6 were rooms that held weapons, personal rooms, documentations, and even some secrets that even the NPCs do not know.

"Very well Ainz-sama" The maid replied and led Emerald out of the chamber"

When he was alone again he let out a breath of relief and started thinking about how he should explain to the people of Vale about his Golden Army. He thought that a random army appearing out of nowhere would cause some trouble and questions that he would rather not answer such as where they came from, who do they follow, and is this an attack. People are fragile things that would make their own assumptions if questions are left unanswered, and they are more likely to believe their own truth rather than someone else's, so he needs to give an explanation quick before any rumours start to take hold.

And that was when it hit him. Fairy Tales. Fairy Tales are believed by children and in a world like this where it is filled with despair and misery where they are hunted every day and people die on a daily basis, they might buy it, but first I should see what kind of myths this world has. Essentially the entire plan is dependent on people's desperation for information and safety.

He thought of ways on how to spread the rumours before remembering his own creation, the Doppelganger.

(I'm changing some of Pandora's attitude and make him a bit realistic in terms of actual Abilities)

**Pandora's Actor** his own creation that could potentially rival everyone in Nazarick in a fight. Pandora's Actor is the one managing the treasury of Nazarick and its Upkeep, while he knew of what Pandora's Actor was capable of, he was not sure on its behaviour as this would be the first time that he would be essentially meeting him since his arrival on this world.

He called for Sebas to accompany him as Albedo was still in Vale with the so called 'Golden Army' and Demiurge was busy with his research and headed towards the Treasury.

"Sebas, wear this Ring as anyone that has no ring shall activate the Golems within and will immediately try to eliminate anyone who doesn't possess the ring" He handed the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Sebas who placed it on his finger and stared at it with burning eyes.

"Sebas?" He was frightened that maybe Sebas found the Ring's design disgusting or something, but quickly dismissed it as everyone in Nazarick proved that they were completely loyal to him in one way or another.

"I am sorry Ainz-sama, I was merely enchanted by the Ring" Thank goodness he thought that Sebas found it repulsive but it was actually quite the opposite.

"Umu also take this" It was another Ring that had the effect of neutralizing poisons, the RING OF CLEANSING it could make you immune to poisons below Legacy class but can give resistance against higher tiers but resistance diminishes with each higher tier.

They entered the Hallway and passed by the Gold Vault which stored all of the Guild's gold and through the Hall. Sebas was shocked by what he saw around him, the 41 Supreme Beings being portrayed here.

"This, is the Mausoleum, Here lies everyone's items for whenever they return back to this Guild…" He had a solemn tone as he spoke to Sebas before stopping before an empty spot.

"And this spot," He said pointing to the empty spot "Is my place, and together we shall be the Final Guardians and fulfil the name, Tomb of Nazarick"

Sebas kept quiet as he knew what his master meant, that one day he too would leave them and or die.

A green glow emerged from Ainz and he merely sighed as this would become a normal occurrence to him.

"Let's go"

They soon reached a completely black and glass like door, he remembered that the door would only open to a pre-determined password.

"_With great Sagacity it doth ascend gently from Earth to Heaven. Again it doth descend to Earth. And uniteth in itself the force from things superior and things inferior_"

The door clicked and opened slowly revealing a golden room with chairs and a table in the middle. And sat in one of the Chairs was a hulking figure in White Armour and Golden linings with a Giant Sword in hand.

The figure stood and looked at both of them.

"T-TouchMe-san" Sebas was surprised to see his Creator in this room when he thought he had also left him. But after a while Sebas shook himself out of his stupor and could feel that the Aura that he was emanating was weaker than he remembered and that the way he held his sword was also mistaken.

"You are not TouchMe-san, Who are you!?" Sebas readied into a fighting position before Ainz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Sebas, Reveal yourself Pandora"

(I don't like the poofing transformation)

The figure of TouchMe changed and receded before their very eyes, his armour started to pull back as if sinking into the skin as the same with the sword, he started to become shorter and thinner until is skin was shown and turned into a yellowish colour and the Helmet started to recede until the face was seen and lacked any features except for three holes which was placed on where the mouth and eyes should be.

"Greeting Ainz, my creator" He held a hand to his chest and bowed

"What can I do for you?" He had thought that with the lore he wrote for him, he thought he would be acting weirder.

"Umu, I have a task for you" He spoke to Pandora and saw that his eyes lit up even though nothing changed

"I need you to create a unit of other mimics and doppelgangers and infiltrate Vale while spreading rumours about the 'Golden Army'"

"What kind of rumours?" Pandora spoke with seriousness and his eyes hardened

"Rumours of them being an Ancient Army or an automatons or perhaps even undying soldiers filled with vengeance and could not die, but they shall all have one thing in common, they shall all come from a destroyed kingdom called Nazarick"

""?!"" Sebas and Pandora's eyes widened in disbelief even though Pandora's features have not changed. (I'm tired of writing his features have not changed, so just assume it never changes)

He raised a hand to calm the both.

"While we will be introducing the Golden Army we would be creating a Fake Nazarick far from the real one, and it would be basically a warehouse for us to store anything of note that we find which would later be brought here through a portal"

"This Task shall be taken up by Aura, Mare, the Pleiades and several Autonomous Golems, and any equipment that shall be used on the site shall be Legacy class or lower and higher tiers would need to be passed by me."

"Now, you have your task Pandora and Sebas shall inform the members of what I have just spoken of and will immediately start construction and make it clear that it must be done as quick as possible and as unknown as possible meaning that nothing may know about it, including mindless Grimm or mere insects"

"Yes my lord" Ainz had opened a portal for Sebas leading back to the Throne room as it would be tiring to walk back through the hall filled with traps and other deadly devices, but before he did he asked for the rings that he had lent to Sebas.

After receiving the rings Sebas soon disappeared into the portal and he immediately closed it.

"Pandora, I would also add an additional task to you that no one else may know no matter what. I want you to merge into the Underbelly of Vale and find out about a woman called Cinder along with any hints that may point towards players or objects from Yggdrasil"

"Understood Ainz-sama" He raised his hand to form a salute and bowed to Ainz

He opened a portal towards the outskirts of Vale and walked though unknown to what would happen after he left.

As soon as the portal closed Pandora immediately started laughing and dancing before pausing

"Amazing! My creator is truly befitting of being the leader of the 41 supreme beings, his hard eyes and cold professionalism along with his plans! His plans for the future must exceed what we may ever hope of comprehending or coming close to it" The look he had on his face showed nothing, but inside he felt the joyous he has ever been as the last time his creator has come in here was the Raid years ago when the foolish people had tried to take Nazarick for themselves and best his masters

* * *

"AHCHOO!" Ainz sneezed heavily as he was walking through the outskirts of Vale dressed as Momon

Someone must have been talking about him; maybe it was just one of the people that saw him at Vale. He walked about the forests and saw Grimm and quickly kill any that would cross his path, he travelled higher and higher until he had a vantage point from where he could see Vale in its entirety.

He could see groups of Grimm that would charge towards Vale but would be stopped by men in Golden Armour at the walls, he supposed that this would possibly work but he knew that people would get suspicious of these individuals who came in just at the right time to assist them when they needed it and the fact that they are not connected to any other City only cemented that fact to the people.

He looked upon Vale and noticed that the groups of Grimm that were attacking were getting fewer and fewer in number and after a few hours there were no more Grimm attacking Vale. He determined that it was time and trekked back to Vale.

When he arrived he could closely see the armour that Albedo had equipped them with and noticed that the armour was similar to some games. (I shall add what they look like in the Authors notes)

When he passed through the gates he once more saw the destruction brought by the Grimm and thought why someone would ever try to attack their own Race when they are fighting against an enemy like the Grimm. In his old world there were wars and skirmishes, but they were never because of Race with the exception of a war in the ancient times where a man thought one Race was more superior, but all the wars that had happened after that was due to dwindling resources, even on his final day he spent in his old world there was a war going on somewhere else. This world should have been a paradise where humans are banded together against a single enemy and trust was strong between each other.

He merely sighed at it and continued walking and ignoring the people around him who was looking for someone or were dying or holding someone dear to them.

When he reached the docks, he saw that there were once more Bullheads flying to and fro and approached one of the Bullheads.

"Greetings, does this Bullhead go towards the Tower" He spoke to a man in a uniform who was standing beside the Bullhead

"Tower? You mean Beacon? Yeah were getting the last passengers and heading there soon after"

"May I accompany you?" he asked the man

"Yeah sure."

He got on the Bullhead and waited until a few more passengers arrived and it left for Beacon soon after.

When it touched down he immediately left and saw that there were teenagers running around with some carrying materials and some carrying wounded from Bullheads that recently landed.

He walked around and heard some people speaking off to the side.

"Yeah I heard that they're some secret army that Atlas created"

"Maybe, but I think its mistral honestly"

"But maybe they're from Vacuo? Since Vacuo and it's Golden Sands? Right?"

"Nah, Vacuo has been attacked a few years back and they're still recovering until now"

"But guys! I heard someone say that they might be from an ancient army that came from within the wild lands of Vale"

"Really? Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard some soldiers talking about it"

"Really? They're soldiers and what they think of are fairy tales?"

"Hey! Don't talk shit about Fairy Tales, I'm telling you some of them are real, like the Maidens"

"Yeah yeah, your waifus are real we get it ok"

"No I really mean it. I saw one of them when I was coming from my hometown"

"And let me guess, they were floating off the ground and wind and leaves were flying around them"

"Yes!"

He found it funny that even when Grimm exists they still don't believe in fairy tales. But he found something interesting, Maidens the man called it and the floating and wind could maybe related to their Semblance it could also simply be magic.

But he was surprised at how fast Pandora worked, to see that there were already rumours of them being an Ancient Army was quite fast since it was just a few hours ago since he spoke to Pandora.

As he walked around Beacon he saw chairs and tables scattered around the area and thought that maybe this was a school, but then he thought as to why so many fighters would be here defending it. Of course school was important but why would so many fighters defend it when they could be somewhere else such as the hospital or protecting important officials.

As he was walking he saw a ruined building with Glynda near it raising her riding crop and saw debris fix itself back into place and return itself back to normal while men applied plaster and other materials to hold it together.

He was impressed that these semblances can be so similar to Magic but not be it, if his research with Emerald would bear fruit that would mean he had already learned something about the most common thing about this world. While Aura is an everyday commodity for them, to them it was not, in his old world no one would ever be able to use magic or of the sorts and in Nazarick you had to be a specific class to be able to use magic. But if he was able to learn Aura it would basically be him having the ability to pass on Magic _Of sorts_ to other people, the only downside of that would be that he wouldn't know about how it would affect them or anyone else not from their world.

He decided that meeting Glynda would be a bad choice due to his decision yesterday when he fought the Dragon alone and basically ignoring her.

As he was walking pass, he heard someone call out his name.

"Hey! Momon! Over here!"

He turned to see the pilot from the other day waving at him, everyone turned to look at him when the pilot started to shout, and unfortunately Glynda too.

As soon as Glynda saw him he could see veins bulging and a glare that would freeze the Underworld. She started to march towards him with an even pace until she was right before him.

"So. Sir. Momon. How was your trip after fighting the Dragon?"

"Maybe you fought another impossible beast? Or another task that would require an Army right Sir. Momon?" She spoke sarcastically but with that glare it made every word sound serious.

"I went to my Family" He spoke. Technically he wasn't wrong either, he did consider the NPCs Family since they were his old Guildmates creation or how they put it, Their Children.

Glynda stood stock still after hearing that Momon had a Family, but was also confused as to why do something so Dangerous if he had a family.

"Is that so Momon?" He noticed that Glynda had removed the honorific and spoke calmer compared to before.

"Yes Glynda, I do have a family"

"Then why would you do something so Dangerous?" Glynda had asked the question on her mind

"Because i need to keep an image for them, i need to be strong for them, i need them to believe in me" Of course Ainz was referring to him having to act in front of everyone in Nazarick and with their plans on advancing to Vale, they might hear rumors of what he has done here and so he took it carefully as to not embarrass himself.

On Glynda's mind however was another story.

'I know how difficult it is to keep an image to children, she had to act in front of children to be strong and determined to give them hope and to better safeguard their future. She knew how difficult it was to raise a child, since so many of her friends back when she was in Beacon had children but would then fall to the Grimm, she would have to take care of them for days until they could move on to another family. And sometimes a loss could change a lot out of people'

She shook herself out of her thoughts and once more looked up to see the Man just waiting for her. And since that day she began to see him in a different light.

* * *

**On the outskirts**

"Place the man halfway into the Grimm pool and after 30 seconds pull him up" Demiurge ordered the Undead who was holding a man in their arms.

And after some painful shrieks later the body slumped and layed there.

That was the 8th try they had since they started and it seemed that whatever Grimm were made of was almost impossible to have it merged with human skin as it would eat any person that was dumped in.

"Bring the next subject and submerge them halfway for 20 seconds then pull them up" The Undead did it but was once again proved a failure.

While they did have civilians that were taken from nearby Villages, they would probably just list it as they had been lost during the Siege on Vale. While they had an abundance of them, they still had a limited amount.

"Cease all human experiments for now" He raised a hand to call everyone's attention and announced

He brought his hand down and began on thinking what he could do for testing on the Grimm pools now. He looked at his notes and listed off any of their findings

1\. Grimm were sentient even without form such as this liquid Grimm

2\. They would kill anyone that came in it but somehow it would not hurt animals.

was a small piece of DNA that was unused and seemed to only activate on very specific conditions.

And that was when it hit him. Humans!

They would kill anything human that entered the Water and ignored anything else, But what if he was to place an Undead within the Pool.

He went out of the Tent that they had placed around one of the Grimm pools to monitor it.

He called for an Undead and immediately one arrived, he ordered it to place it's hand into the Pool.

What happened shocked him, The Grimm crawled up it's arm and arranged itself into what an arm would look like with muscles and skin, it was as if it followed it's order.

"Order it to move towards your other arm"

While the undead couldn't speak, they could still think, so it did as it was told and thought of it moving to it's other arm and turning into a hand.

With this he had more experiments in mind.

* * *

I'm bored once more. Next chapter might be a few days later. Not sure and shoutout to Undeadlord and Armantus


	8. The End of the Arc

It had been days since Demiurge has found out about the strange properties of the Grimm pool on the Undead, he had ordered some other races that ranged from Angels to Beastmen to touch the pool.

The Result was surprising but not unexpected, the other races would simply be burned or devoured by it but somehow the Undead would be unaffected.

While it seemed that the Grimm would not be useful for any other race other than the undead, that did not mean he stopped experimenting.

From what he had gathered there were several points of interest.

1\. The Grimm liquid or pool was attracted to Undead beings but would try to avoid them if possible.

2\. The Grimm liquid is poisonous and dangerous to other races

3\. The Grimm liquid has it's own sentience that grows over time

4\. The Grimm seems to be under someones control

The last one was a pre-emptive guess on his part as there was a strange incident that happened during one of his experimentations.

Line break

"Excellent, now have it form a hammer with a circumference of 12 inches." The undead did as it was told and did exactly that.

"Someone measure that" He spoke out loud and a lich approached and measured the hammer that was formed from the Grimm that was sticking to the skeleton's body, and confirmed that it was indeed 12 inches in circumference.

"Amazing, while they do seem to possess little knowledge it still seems that they can understand advanced or complicated thoughts, just not by themselves"

"No form a blade with a serrated edge with a hook sticking out of it's base"

The undead did as it was told and formed it exactly as he described.

'If we were able to arm an army of undead with these Grimm pools we would have and army that could adapt to any situation as long as someone competent is in command'

He ordered the undead to return the Grimm back to normal and left towards his tent to create a formal report on his finding to send to Ainz-sama.

But as he walked towards his tent he heard a creaking sound behind him and saw that the Grimm on the undead's arm was moving and forming into a Grimm Beowolf, but what surprised him was that it did not attack anyone but simply chose to run towards the pool and howled at its side.

Moments later several more Beowolves and ran towards the west.

He immediately ordered all of the beowolves to be terminated as soon as possible since he did not want any of his specimens to escape.

With the guards that were stationed outside of the encampment that were tasked to lookout for anyone approaching their camp they were quickly executed. He would have brushed it off as simply an unfortunate event, but it had happened four times already within a week and they would always do the same thing and run towards the same direction.

The Beowolves that they knew were not this intelligent and considering the fact that the beowolves have just formed their first and only instinct would be to kill and hunt anything, but this was not their behaviour and showed too much intelligence for a newborn.

~~Line break

And that was what gave him the idea of the last one.

He has had thoughts of courses to follow them towards wherever they are heading and see who would be audacious enough to be a thorn on Ainz's grand plan.

This would be the last day that he spent here studying the Grimm and he of course took samples in the form of Undead covered in the Grimm liquid that were stored in iron Coffins since if they were placed in normal containers they would simply evaporate.

~~Line break

Ruby was with team juniper and her team, they were all talking about what happened during and before the attack on Vale, and currently Pyrrha was telling what happened during their mission with Oobleck.

"When we arrived near Mountain Glenn we started hiking towards an area that seemed like a good place to camp for the night. After a few hours we went into Mountain Glenn and killed some Grimm while we were at it and then Professor Oobleck started lecturing us about the history of the place and the tragedy that happened" She paused for a second to catch her breath

"And after exploring the place we went to sleep and everything seemed normal at first, Jaune was already asleep Professor Oobleck was keeping watch and honestly everything was great. But then we heard an explosion in the distance, everyone woke up from that and we immediately grabbed our weapons and readied ourselves." She stopped but this time even longer as if she was holding something back

"Hey Pyrrha it's ok if you don't want to tell us.." Ruby spoke up noticing Pyrrha's attitude

"N-No, it's ok, I want to tell it Ruby. So when we were waiting for whatever caused that explosion we heard some more explosions and it got closer and closer to us. And the next thing we knew was that we were flying through the sky, we all fell into the hole except for Ren and we didn't notice until later since Grimm started pouring in from the holes, and the thing was that we fell into a tunnel of sorts and in the distance we could see a train speeding off and leaving train cars that would create more holes in the ceilings and even more Grimm would fall in. We kept fighting the best we could and Jaune was fine from the initial explosion since he had a big Aura Reserve but he was swarmed by a lot of Grimm and we had to keep running towards the train." Pyrrha was crying now

"We kept running and just heard a great crack and boom and we could see I hole in the direction of the train went and we just bet everything we had and ran towards it, I had to carry Jaune since he got injured a lot and Professor Oobleck was in the back handling any Grimm that caught up and Nora in the front keeping any Grimm from getting close. Then I had a realisation at that time…we were missing someone, so I asked Professor Oobleck where was Ren. And both Nora and Professor were shocked and after they did a quick check, we couldn't find him. And that was when we got out of the tunnel and rendezvoused with the other huntsman…" Pyrrha was fully crying at this point

"I-It's okay Pyrrha it wasn't your fau-" Ruby tried to console Pyrrha

"How is it not my fault!"

"If only I noticed earlier then we could have gone back and gotten him!"

"My first year as a huntsman and I already lost a teammate! H-How could I face Nora…How could I face Jaune…"

Everyone was silent, all of them deciding that letting Pyrrha let it all out would be better.

"It's Doctor Oobleck, Pyrrha I didn't spend my time getting a phd for nothing after all" Oobleck came from the direction of the Clinic that they made.

Pyrrha just looked down and stayed silent.

"*sigh* You do know they are right? You focused on the current situation and did what you could"

"But I left Ren!"

"But you did not know it at that time. You only realised when we were nearing the exit, and the fault lies with me and not you. As a teacher I should have been the first one to notice the disappearance of your Teammate as it is my job and duty to protect all of you. But I failed that mission, and it is not the first time I have lost people on that tunnel either."

Everyone looked at him in curiosity

"You see, I also used to be a student of Beacon as I'm sure you all know"

Everyone nodded in Agreement

"Well you see, I was still a huntsman back when Mountain Glenn was still standing, and one day we were sent on a mission to Mountain Glenn, on what the mission is I have long forgotten. Anyways after a few hours of our arrival there, there was a breach in it's walls, Grimm poured into it slaughtering thousands of people that lived there. All Huntsman that were in Glenn rallied at the tunnel and fended off any Grimm that tried to reach the civilians."

"I was in the Vanguard of the civilians along with one of my teammates leading them towards the exit. When we finally reached the Exit we could hear screams from the tunnel and saw some of the Huntsman that was protecting the Civilians were being killed from the sheer amount of Grimm that followed from the negativity, Me and my teammate stood there at the exit ready to assist them at any time…But then… The council approved the collapse of the tunnel, and blew up the exit, essentially trapping hundreds of thousands of people in the Tunnel without an escape route with an endless amount of Grimm with no food, water, or any chance of reinforcements."

Everyone was silent at the atrocities that happened at Mountain Glenna and stayed like that for a while.

"So…Who was your other teammate?" Ruby spoke up breaking the silence

"I believe you're very familiar with him, Miss Rose"

Ruby just tilted her head in wonder

"My teammate was Roman Torchwick"

Everyone had looks of disbelief and shock on their faces.

"But… why did he become a criminal if he was a huntsman?"

"I don't know, something broke inside him that day and turned him into what he is now."

A tear was falling from Doctor Oobleck

"I'm sorry Girls but I need to leave now. And remember Pyrrha, we all need to make sacrifices, the only thing you can do now is better yourself to not let it happen again"

Oobleck walked off heading towards the school, leaving everyone in silence.

Linebreak

Beacon's Infirmary

"Ugh…where am i?..." He tried to stand but someone pushed him back down

"Calm down, you're in the beacon clinic"

"Beacon?" He remembered being assisted by Pyrrha in the tunnel but after that he could not remember anything else.

"Where is my team?"

"Your team? One of them are inside the infirmary and the other has stepped out for a while"

"Who's the one here with me?"

"A girl named Nora. According to the reports, she had suffered multiple bites and lacerations and Aura depletion and aside from that she is alright"

"Thank you, Do you know where my other teammates are?"

"Yes the other girl Pyrrha went out with another team"

"She must have gone with RWBY, where's my other teammate Ren?"

"Ren?"

"Yeah Lie Ren"

"I'm sorry but you and Nora were the only ones who were brought here, maybe they're in another hospital or clinic"

"Oh thank you" He feared the worst and tried to stand but was pushed down once again

"Like I said before, you can't stand up right now, you're the most wounded of your entire team"

"Then when can I leave?"

"Maybe after 2 or 3 days"

"Oh… Okay, if you see my teammate can you call her for me?"

"Oh sure thing" With that the nurse left to tend to other patients

"What happened after that..."

"Never mind i'll just ask Pyrrha when she's back"

* * *

**The Wilds of Vale**

A single man was running through the forest while being pursued by Grimm, he had been running like this for hours on end with only the occasional stop.

He ran as fast as he could weaving through trees jumping over crevices and even climbing cliff ledges all in an attempt to run from the Grimm, but to no avail with the several Nevermore following after him through the sky.

He finally got cornered when he turned into a dead end that faced towards a cliff side which was too steep for him to even attempt to climb. So with no other option, he knelt and held a hand to the ground seemingly giving up, but miraculously the Grimm started looking around and smelling the area before shortly leaving as if he had never existed in the first place.

"*sigh* That was the 4th group I've encountered today, at least i got some rest before they eventually find me again...they always do"

That man was Lie Ren, a student of Beacon that got separated from his Team yesterday when they heard explosions in the distance until it eventually reached them, he had luckily been blasted upwards towards a tree which he was able to quickly grab on to but ever since then he had been running and hiding ever since.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. I should have at least heard some Bullheads flying over but... nothing, not even once..." He had been having these thoughts ever since last night when he took refuge in a cave, he had thoughts that maybe his team had forgotten about him or maybe they were killed by the explosion or even by the Grimm. These were the thoughts running through his mind, with no idea which direction Vale was and being lost inside the forest had left him desperate for anything.

He once more heard some Grimm and climbed up a nearby tree and hiding within the tree tops, soon several beowolves came to where he was previously and without his Stormflower with him since he lost that some time ago while he was running, he doubted the he could even take on a single beowolf not even speaking about a group of them.

And so he sat there on the treetops once again waiting for help to come.

* * *

**Atlas**

"And we even gave you several warships to ensure the safety of the upcoming Vytal Festival and what happened? They were destroyed by the Grimm!"

"With all due respect Sir but it was not just the Grimm that were a problem sir but there were also the White Fang"

"So what if some animals were there, We gave you several warships precisely for the White Fang and those warships were more than enough to handle Grimm General!"

"Sir, you need to understand that those warships may handle the Grimm and White Fang separately, but together the warships might not be able to handle them. The White Fang were killing off our Droids and Soldiers with their numbers alone and with the Grimm to add on top of that, those warships were facing two endless amounts of forces."

The Atlas Council stood silent for a minute before discussing between themselves.

"The council of Atlas has made it's decision. From this day onward General James Ironwood would be suspended and would only be able to rejoin the military once the council has deemed so."

Ironwood was not shocked or angry. He was seething with Rage.

"Why! I did what i could and and have served the Council for years! and you just throw me aside like this!"

"*sigh* James, we appreciate your service to Atlas throughout all of these years, but something as big as the possibility of Vale falling when Atlas military was there and with you in control of it, the repercussions would be great. And one way or another they would find someone to blame, and since Atlas was unable to protect them, they would turn the blame to us, in fact there are already some people calling for an impeachment"

Ironwood knew that there would be repercussions when he pulled back the troops from Vale when hundreds of men started falling at a time. But he did not expect that the Council would easily throw him aside just to keep their name clean, and he was sure that they would also push the blame towards him.

"I understand sir" He glared at the old fools before leaving

When he got outside, he saw winter waiting for him.

"Greetings General, How was the meeting with the council" He looked at Winter

"I thought i called you to stop calling me General, just call me James, Winter"

"Yes, sir"

"Just James"

"Yes sir"

"*sigh* Still the same as usual, anyways from this day forward i will no longer be the General of the Atlas Military and since you are the highest ranking officer present, you shall be the one in command of the Atlas Military"

"What?"

"Exactly what i said, you are now in control of the Atlas Military"

"But sir, what's gonna happen to you?"

"Stop calling me Sir, i'm no longer part of the Military now Winter, i'm just the Headmaster of Atlas Academy"

He walked past Winter and headed for the door while waving.

* * *

**Unknown**

"Hm...I've been losing control over some Grimm near Vale and whenever i order them to return, they are swiftly eliminated" She had been experiencing this for the past week and have been trying to grasp control over them, but something was making the connection murky and unclear, the most she could do was order them and even that was unclear, she was not even sure if they have received the orders or not.

And along with the failure of taking the maiden due to the man that arrived to stop Cinder, they were unable to achieve the goal that they had. They spent so much time and effort for that and it all came crashing down when that man came, it seems that not only Ozpin could hinder her plans.

"Cinder Dear, have you learned why you should not fail me again?" She turned to look behind her and saw Cinder held by several Grimm like Vines that held her in place and full of bruises and lacerations riddling her body.

"Y-Yes my Queen" Cinder said Weakly

Ever since she has returned to her, she had been... rehabilitating her, teaching her why failure was not an option.

"Very well, let her go" The Grimm Vine released her and she fell to the floor with a thud

"I would like you to investigate the stranger that you met in Vale, and tell Hazel to head to this location" She handed her a map of Vale with a small box was drawn.

"The Grimm in this area have been acting strange and i would like for him to investigate the matter"

"At once my Queen"

"And Cinder?" She turned to look at Salem, the Queen of Grimm

"Don't let me down" She shivered when she heard Salem say that, and sometimes she had thoughts that Salem should have just left her to die in the past rather than taking her and raising her.

And with that she left to do the Queen's bidding

* * *

**Vale** (i forgot if i have written Qrow before or not, so...Eh?"

Qrow was in his bird form and was flying towards Vale, until he stopped and hovered for a moment.

He could see smoke and flames from Vale and he flew faster towards Vale. He landed in an alley and turned back into a human.

When he walked out, he could see multiple buildings destroyed and demolished as well as some Huntsman that were patrolling the Area. He approached them and asked about what had happened here.

"You weren't here? Man you're lucky, there was an underground breach that happened that brought Grimm with it and it just coincided when the White Fang decided to attack"

"The White Fang and the Grimm?" He refused to believe that it was just a coincidence that the White Fang decided to attack on the same day as the breach

"Yeah there were some White Fang that attacked and with the Grimm attacking too, it caused a lot of mayhem around, people started panicking and with the panic came the Grimm, they tore down the automated turrets on the walls and even brought down some of Ironwood's Ships until Atlas eventually left, bunch of cowards i tell you."

"Thanks"

He left swiftly and ran towards Beacon and entering an Alley to once again turn into a bird, he flew to Beacon and saw the destruction that was caused on it such as Ozpin's tower and several of the building on Beacon.

He landed in a secluded area and turned back, he ran around asking people if they knew where Team RWBY was.

"RWBY? or Ruby?"

"Either one"

"Small girl with a red stripe on her hair with a scythe?"

"Yes"

"Oh, then they're over by the Armoury" Honestly what could he have guessed, of course Ruby was in the Armoury.

When he arrived there, he could see Ruby working away on Crescent Rose without a care in the world.

He slowly behind her, and was about to pick her up before she spoke.

"Hi Uncle Qrow" Ruby turned around and he could see the sadness on her face

"What happened kid?"

"Nothing"

"If something made you this sad then it's not something, come on tell me"

She looked up at Qrow before sighing

"Let's say that i went on a mission and one of my teammates got lost or...died and it's because i forgot about them, then... is it my fault?"

"Look Kid. Nothing is certain alright? that teammate might be stronger than your entire team or even more skilled, but in the end it all counts down to luck"

"But what if they weren't strong or skilled, they were just a normal huntsman"

"Okay, stop being so down and tell me exactly what happened"

"Okay, you see my friend from another Team went on a mission and they were blown up-"

"Wait, what do you mean blown up?"

"Don't interrupt me, and then they were separated from their teammate and hundreds of Grimm started chasing them"  
"I think hundreds of Grimm is exagerating it a bit too much"

"They know what they saw Uncle Qrow, and then when they were running away they forgot about their teammate and only noticed when they were about to escape"

Ruby took deep breathes as she said that all in one go.

"Okay first thing, why would there be an explosion and hundreds of Grimm, the only time that would happen would be if...if..."

He looked at Vale city and sighed

"They were involved in that weren't they?"

Ruby raised her hands and said "Maybe..."

He sighed again and raised his hands

"You know what? Nevermind, they can do what they want and regret it later. But know this, as Huntsman we always walk at the edge and we face death on a daily basis, why do you think so many Huntsman retire when they reach their 30's and you rarely see anyone older than 30 is because they have families and those that don't retire usually live alone. Just always be ready because it will eventually happen Ruby, all you can do is prepare for it"

He placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Ruby, i heard your uncle arrived recently and was looking for...you..."

Glynda walked in and saw that Qrow was holding Ruby and was extremely close to her face.

"You..."

Qrow looked at Glynda and saw her face filled with fury and looked back at Ruby and it immediately popped up in his head on what Glynda thought.

"NO! NO! This isn't what it looks like! I promise!"

"You...!"

Glynda raised her riding crop and Qrow's hands were immediately behind him and was on his knees.

"I guess i need to bring someone for some reconditioning with Beacon's Nurse"

Qrow's face filled with Horror and immediately started begging

"NO! Please, please! not her, not again!"

Glynda started dragging Qrow away while Qrow continued screaming.

"HELP!"

Ruby just looked at her Uncle being dragged away By Professor Goodwitch and thought about what her Uncle had just told her, and thought it was true, Huntsman will always be near death no matter where they are, but they have to, to protect the ones they love, even if... they lose their lives...

A single tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it off before anyone could see. She grabbed Crescent Rose and went out of the Armoury and headed towards the training area.

She will make sure, that no one else dies.

* * *

**Okay, that would be the end of the first Arc i think. And some clarifications that i may not have addressed is the fact that this was the Breach event and not the one during the Vytal festival, meaning Qrow would arrive late since he only arrived a few days before Vytal and due to Team RWBY not being assigned to the mission in Mountain Glenn and Ruby accidentally finding the white fang, allowed the white fang to fully prepare the train which means that more holes would be made and attract more Grimm, without the protection of Weiss's Ice dome means that JNPR would have no defence against it and would not be able to properly defend the initial Breach. So that's all and i'll see you all later.**


	9. Forgotten men

**Okay, i kinda want to address this, if possible avoid reviewing anonymously since there are some people that ask questions that i would like to answer but cannot due to it being an anonymous message. And i would not like to search the name that you have placed as it might not be you, and might lead to an awkward situation. That's pretty much it and thanks for reviewing and taking your time to read my story.**

* * *

Day 3

"Maybe something has happened to Beacon."

Day 7

"It can't be that they forgot me right?"

Day 10

"Of course they wouldn't forget me...right"

Day 15

"They forgot about me..."

Day 21

"Fuck all of them! I trusted them and they leave me to die!"

Day 22

"No, maybe they thought i died already. Maybe they planned it all along"

Day 26

...

Day 32

"I finally saw someone today. They were heading somewhere, i need to catch up to them as soon as possible"

Day 33

"They were Bandits. I followed them and saw people in cages over there. They must be Huntsman if they're still okay until now, since the negativity from their captives would probably attract Grimm"

Day 35

"I've been attacking them ever since i saw them and even got a knife from their camp. I'm gonna try to get those people out of there"

Day 39

"I'm useless...I couldn't even save them..." He recalled the face of the girl as she was being eaten by a Beowolf that arrived when he finally attacked the bandits

Day 41

"No...No no no...It's not my fault!"

Day 45

...

Day ?

It's been a while since he was abandoned by his Team, he lost count after a month and a half in. While he lived in the woods, several things have happened and ever since that incident with the first bandits he found, he always killed them if he thought he could and would wait if the group was larger and would slowly kill them one by one.

He's long found out which direction Vale was and some of the prisoners that he rescued even offered to lead the way. But he always refused, since he wasn't sure if he even wanted to return to Vale, he's been living for quite some time in the woods and he might not even be able to return to society.

He let out a sigh and entered the cave that he called Home ever since the First Bandit incident, with the supplies the bandits had, he was able to make the place at least look like a home and even with a bed and a kitchen (granted that the kitchen was just a small campfire and the bed was just fur piled on top of each other)

He entered the through the door that he had made for the cave

"I'm Home!" He called out when he entered the cave and saw a girl sitting on the bed with a knife in her hand.

"Welcome back" The woman who sat on her bed replied

"Hi, sorry it took so long. There were some Grimm on my way home, anyways what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking of making a bow"

"A bow?"

"Yeah, it's not like you could hit a Nevermore with an Axe right?" the girl giggled and he let out a small chuckle as well

This was one of the girls that he rescued. She was with a small group and it seemed they were transporting their prisoners somewhere and there were about 5 bandits and 3 prisoners.

When night fell he killed all of them silently except for what seemed to be the Leader of the Group who woke up when he was about to plunge the Knife towards his neck.

The man rolled out of the way and stood up while trying to reach for a weapon. He immediately ran towards the man to stop him from reaching the weapon, he knew that he wouldn't reach the man before he got there, so he threw his knife towards his leg.

The man buckled from the pain and knelt on one knee. He pulled out another knife and held the knife to the man's throat.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, why have there been so many slaves this past few weeks."

The man laughed loudly "Do you really now know? Vale has been attacked! Villages that have been attacked are easy pickings for us and we take what survivors we have as slaves so my men cou-"

He slit the throat of the man not letting him speak another word. He watched as the man was choking on his own blood until he became still, only then did he look away from the body and looked around the place.

He took anything of Value such as weapons, armour and even Lien in case he needed to return to Vale. He took the keys that were on the man's body and went out into the courtyard.

There he saw women that were bound and in poor condition and tattered clothes, he could see that their eyes were dull and lifeless. He approached their cages but none of them even reacted to his presence and just layed still there.

He opened their cage and only then did some of them react.

"You're all free to go"

Some of their eyes lit up but some of them didn't thinking that it was just the bandits playing tricks on them again.

He helped them get out of their cages and spoke once more

"I will bring you to the outskirts of Vale and you can walk from there."

They travelled for four days due to the frequent attacks from Grimm, but if there were no attacks they would have already reached Vale on the third day.

When they reached the outskirts of Vale the women thanked him and went on their way.

He turned back towards the forest and walked, he noticed that one of the women was still following them.

"I said you're free" The woman said nothing but still did not move

"Come on, you're free!"

"I-I don't have anyone to come home to in Vale, they were all killed when the Grimm attacked my village"

Now he understood now why the woman didn't want to go into Vale

"P-Please let me stay with you!" The woman pleaded to him

He stood silent for a moment before walking towards the forest. The woman stood there not moving.

"Well? what are you waiting for?" The woman's face lit up in joy and ran after him.

Which led to today. He was happy that he let Sophia follow him, truly it was one of the best decisions he had made in his life.

"I got some rabbit today"

"Sure, how do you want it?" He chuckled a little bit

"You used to panic before, but now you are acting as if it's normal" She pouted

"Hmph, that was back then"

"It's only been two weeks"

She pouted and started hitting him, but his Aura just blocked it and he chuckled a little. He also found that his semblance seemed to work less on himself and he would only be calm and emotionless like before if he activated his semblance.

"Aura is cheating!" He chuckled again and hugged her.

"Come on, it's almost night time. I'll help you cook today"

"Yey! why do you not cook all the time, you're much better at cooking than me"

"But you still need to learn how to live by yourself, i'm not gonna be here all the time you know"

"Yeah yeah, i know, you've told me this several times before" she just waved a hand at him

Ren laughed and looked off into the Distance. Ever since he saved her, he felt that someone was watching him.

* * *

**Nazarick**

The image of Ren looking towards them was imprinted on the mirror.

"Do you think that he actually knows that we are watching him?" Ainz asked Albedo

"Highly unlikely Ainz-sama, it is more likely that it was a mere coincidence rather than a lowly insect detecting you"

"Umu" Ever since Demiurge told him that there was a man that was entering and leaving the Area near the Grimm pool, he has been watching that man, from him saving that woman until him making a home out of the cave. He found it quite similar to the shows that he would watch back in his old world about people trying to survive in the wilderness. Except for the dangerous beasts and Bandits that enslave people, but overall it was very similar.

"Do you have any plans with him Ainz-sama?" Seeing that Ainz was in thinking of something, Albedo asked the question.

"No, i just find him entertaining that's all" He once more looked at the man in the cave and thought that maybe he could "Help" him just like he did with Emerald.

"Send someone with stealth abilities to watch over them with the strict orders of not to interfere in any way unless it would kill him"

"At once Ainz-sama" Albedo headed to leave the room but was stopped by Ainz once more

"Albedo, i have a question."

"Yes?" Albedo's heart pumped and she thought that Ainz was finally going to ask her.

"How is the public opinion on the Golden Army?" Albedo's face deflated and answered

"Throughout the past months the opinion of the populace have been raising steadily and some even regard them as heroes sent by the Gods"

"Yes but what about the rumour of Nazarick"

"It seems that most people do believe that they have come from somewhere, but only about forty percent believe in Nazarick"

"How is the fake Nazarick going?" Ainz remembered that he had ordered Aura and Mare to create a fake Nazarick in order to fool anyone trying to search

"It has already been completed for two month Ainz-sama"

'Fuck' He didn't know that it was already completed as he would always skim over the reports that they sent towards him

"Yes, but has it been furnished, traps placed in case of an invasion, escape routes have any of these been placed?" he hide his ignorance by asking multiple questions

"No my lord, it has been furnished by on traps or escape routes have been placed. I shall inform them as soon as possible"

"When it is done, inform me and pull all of the Golden Warriors from Vale and have them travel towards the Fake Nazarick"

"Yes Ainz sama"

And with that things were moving and all that they had to do was wait and watch what the people of this world would do.

* * *

**Vale**

Everyone was adjusting and mourning was done. Everyone has become fine now, as they were all to familiar with losing people and they knew that they couldn't do anything to bring them back from the dead. And with the protection from the Golden Army they were able to rest easy knowing that there were other people to defend them.

But then it all came crashing down as they all started to march and leave Vale.

"Where are they going?"

"Maybe they're being called back now"

"Maybe the Council did something that displeased them."

As rumours started to circulate, some people started worrying about losing the protection of the Golden Army.

And the people wanted answers.

* * *

**?**

Oscar was living a normal life on a farm away from anything except for an occasional grimm attack.

Emphasis on 'was'

'For the last time Oscar, this is still your normal life except for the fact that now you have another person in your head'

Honestly he was not sure if he was crazy or not and he didn't want to tell anyone about the magic voice inside his head since he was sure that was a clear sign he was crazy.

'You're not crazy. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale and i will explain everything to you when i meet an old acquaintance from Beacon'

"You know what, sure, let's go meet your friend" said Oscar as he gave up at this point since he knew that if he didn't agree now, he would just ask it another time.

'Dial this number and tell them that Ozpin is here and that you are in Mistral and need help'

"But how do they get you out of my head though?"

'They can't Oscar, you'll be coming with them'

"But what about my family here!"

'You'll have to leave them Oscar. You'll only endanger them if you stay here.'

"But I'm just a kid! How can I endanger them! What's going on?"

'It would be hard to explain it to you Oscar, just know that there are people that are looking for me. This means that they'll be looking for you too.' Ozpin knew that Salem couldn't really know which body he was in at the moment but he needed Oscar to go to Beacon. No…he should get all the Relics before Salem's minions get to it.

'Oscar tell them to bring Team RWBY with them too'

"RWBY? What's that?"

'It's a team of huntresses in Beacon and one of the best first years I have seen.'

After Oscar went over the lines with Ozpin, he called the number that Ozpin had given him.

He could do this, just tell them that you know Ozpin and that he needs help. That's simple, it's very simple.

"Hello this is Beacon Academy, How can I help you?"

"U-Uhm I-I know a person called Ozpin and he said he needs help in menagerie"

"Who is this? If this is your idea of a joke then it's not funny."

"N-No it's not a joke I swear. I really do know a person called Ozpin and he's in Menagerie!"

"Listen kid, Ozpin died okay? So there's no way that he could be alive."

Oscar was shocked but thought it was rational since there was no way a living person could be in his head unless it was a semblance of a huntsman or huntress.

'Tell them that you need to speak to a man called Qrow and tell them that you need to speak with him, if they refuse then tell them it's related to his niece'

"Uhh, is there a man there called Qrow? I need to talk with him about his nieces"

"Hold on for a moment." He could hear that the Operator was annoyed at him.

After a few minutes of waiting, a gruff voice resounded.

"Hello? Who is this and what about my niece?"

'Tell him that it's Ozpin and say 'Council of Men and Beast Fall under Old Gods' that's a way for him to know that it really is me'

Oscar did as Ozpin had said and the voice on the other side stopped for a moment.

"Is that really you Ozpin?"

Oscar was about to reply when he could feel a force in his mind push him aside

"Yes Qrow it's me, how is Beacon after the Breach?"

'Hey! What do you think you're doing!'

'I'm merely taking control of your body for a moment Oscar, no need to worry'

'But that's my Body! You can't just take it from me!'

'And i will return it soon Oscar, i just need to talk with my colleague.'

Oscar continued to shout in his mind but Ozpin just ignored it having experienced uncooperative hosts before.

"It's good but also not good. There's this new guy in the City that arrived during the breach and also an army that came into Vale"

"An Army? Is it from Atlas? I guess Ironwood would send tr-"

"It's not from Atlas Ozpin, not from any kingdom. But there are rumours flying around that they're from a lost civilization or something"

A lost Civilization? Could one of the old Kingdoms survived this long without him knowing? If so then how?

"Tell me everything that happened Qrow"

"You might wanna take a seat Oz. It's gonna take a while"

* * *

**This was really delayed and i don't have any excuse really. Just wanna say thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Qrow had told everything to Ozpin. Everything that had happened after he had died and all that he knew about the army that had arrived as well as the man that was able to slay the Dragon that had appeared.

Ozpin sat down and tried to digest everything he heard, but couldn't as he had heard several ludicrous things that ranged from a single man that could take on a Grimm Dragon as well as an Army that had arrived in time to help Vale pull through the Breach. Several things seemed suspicious to Ozpin. Such as why the Army came just in time and have never been heard of prior to this engagement.

He thought on which past kingdom would have been able to live so long that they would still be alive to this day. But ultimately gave up as none of the past kingdoms that he knew of, had the magical and technological capabilities to be able to live this long.

That was when he remembered about the magical blast that had happened days prior to the breach, could that have been the cause of this Army awakening or something else. He didn't know who could have the abilities to bring back the dead and or control them.

He sighed in surrender and spoke to Qrow.

"Where is this Army now? If possible i would like to speak with one of them and question them"

"That's the thing Oz, they don't speak to anyone at all. And anyone who tried to remove their helmets or try to peek was restrained. And we might not be able to question them any longer Oz"

"Why?" He asked in confusion

"They sort of left yesterday and we have no id-"

"Follow them!" Ozpin shouted

Qrow pulled back the phone being surprised by the sudden shout of Ozpin. Ozpin coughed when he realised what he just did and went back to his normal attitude

"Forgive me Qrow. I would like for you to follow them and tell me which direction they are heading" If he knew what direction they were heading then maybe he would be able to find a clue on which kingdom they belonged to. "And tell me when they stop too"

Qrow nodded on the other line and hung up.

Ozpin knew that Qrow understood and stood up and started pacing. While he was in his thoughts, he heard screaming again.

'Old man! Give me back my body! Thief! Pedophile!'

Ozpin sighed and relinquished his body back to Oscar

Oscar's body staggered as he didn't expect to be in control all of a sudden and heaved deep breaths.

"P-Please don't do that again..." Oscar was terrified of that. The feeling of seeing everything and not being able to do anything, and another thing was the feeling of helplessness and the fact that Ozpin could take over his body at any moment only deepened his fear.

'Of course Oscar. I will notify you the next time'

That didn't comfort Oscar at all.

Oscar sighed and stood up and headed for his bedroom.

He packed his bags and every essential that he needed.

'What are you doing?' Oscar headed downstairs to the kitchen.

" are we leaving?" Oscar said with determination in his voice as he got a couple of knives from the kitchen and placed it in his bag.

Ozpin was shocked at Oscar's sudden change in attitude. And none of his thoughts indicated as to why he changed.

Oscar knew that Ozpin could hear his thoughts, so he intentionally thought of other things. But he was afraid of Ozpin taking over again, so he decided to be strong enough to not need Ozpin to ever take his place in his body ever again and train on how to take back his place in the event he does.

He had decided that this was his body and his body alone. And none could take this body from him without a fight. Even the Gods themselves.

* * *

**Vale**

Qrow told Ruby that he needed to go on another mission and after some talking and with some help from Yang, he was able to leave and reached an Area outside of Vale and transformed into a crow and flew around circling the forest for any sign of the Golden Army.

He saw a trail that seemed to have been made quite recently and if not for the fact that there were hundreds of footsteps visible from the sky, then he would've thought it was just another trail. Following the footsteps led him to the Golden army that was walking calmly and at the same pace. If someone asked him what they resembled then all he could say was ants as they moved in unison without breaking formation nor anyone being faster or slower than anybody else.

It shocked him that there could be a group so well coordinated apart from the Atlesian Robots that it was remarkable at first. Before he noticed that they would disregard anything in their surroundings such as Grimm or wildlife. They would simply dispatch the Grimm and continue walking without ever stopping or slowing down.

After following them for an hour he saw a building ahead and flew in advance to look at it. What he saw was a large clearing and in the middle of the clearing was were several rings of white stone and within the middle seemed to be a temple of sorts that was made of the same white stone that made the arches. It would have been great to see in the past as it seemed to be in ruin as the rings seemed to have been broken down and covered in moss and cracks.

Despite its state of ruin it still held an air of radiance and awe that demanded respect to its owner and builders to stand against the forces of time and to never be forgotten.

Qrow took out his Scroll and contacted Ozpin.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" the voice of a child answered the call.

"Yeah i'm looking for Ozpin. Can i talk to him"

"Yeah i know, Ozpin said hello to you too Qrow. I'll just relay Ozpin's messages to you" He sighed as to why he had to speak to the child rather than Ozpin directly.

"Sure, tell him that i found the area the Army was heading and it looks like an old ruin made of marble" He heard a grunt on the other side and a calm voice instead came out.

"Well done Qrow. Send your location to my Scroll and if possible, have team RWBY and you to mistral and to come and get me. Meanwhile i'll be wit-" He could hear another grunt and the voice once more changed to the child's.

"I-I'm sorry but Ozpin said that we'll be waiting at Mistral Academy Ok thanks Uncle!" The kid spoke quickly and hung up.

"..."

"Why is it that Ozpin had to have a weird host..." He sighed and took a swig from his flask.

He sent his location to Ozpin's scroll and watched as the Army entered the temple. He saw a woman step out of the temple and watched the Soldiers enter before slowly turning to his location. He lowered his body and squinted his eyes and saw the woman smile. He jumped back in shock as he was in the trees and quite far away, he turned back only to find the woman was already behind him.

"Wh-"

"Sleep" The woman waved a hand in front of him as he felt his body getting heavier and heavier until he fell unconscious.

* * *

Qrow slowly woke up as he looked at his surrounding and saw a magnificent hall filled with gold and banners that held unknown insignias on it. As he looked around he saw a throne in the middle with a skeleton sitting on it. The skeleton was clothed in a dark robe with large red jewels on it's shoulders and lined with gold, but what was frightening about it was the pressure he felt from it.

To think that he, who has been in countless battles with Grimm and criminals such as murderers to be frightened by a skeleton.

As he was looking around he saw the skeleton move.

"Greetings." The skeleton's eyes glowed in a red shade and a dark ring appeared behind it

He tried to run but found that he was tied and bound to a chair. He was about to shout but was interrupted by the skeleton.

"It would be better for you to not scream or try to escape as you are in the deepest parts of Nazarick"

He had no idea what Nazarick was but he guessed that he should be scared. He tried to transform into a bird to escape. Emphasis on tried, he wasn't able to turn into a magic and considering how nothing horrible has happened in the last few minutes while being bound meant that even his semblance wasn't working.

"It's useless here, no matter what magic you use unless it is on par with mine" The skeleton stood up and strode towards him. With every step that it took closer to him, he felt the pressure growing stronger and stronger to the point that he would have passed out except for the fact that when he was about to pass out, the pressure suddenly disappeared.

When he looked up he saw the skeleton standing in front of him and looking down at him. He wanted to speak but his body wouldn't listen to him as he sat there with a dumbfounded look.

It waved a hand behind him and a golden chair that would put kings to shame appeared behind him and he sat on it as if it was always meant for it.

"Now tell me. What was your plan on being here?"

He looked around and he knew that he couldn't do anything. So he stayed silent and glared at it.

It laughed gently and spoke once more.

"We could either do this one way or another. Either you tell me why you were here or i take it from your mind...but this would be the first time i've tried to take a memory before so some other things may be disrupted in you head"

His eyes opened in fear. He didn't want to forget anything else...He didn't want to forget his niece, his team, his friends, Ozpin and...Summer...he sighed.

"Fine...I'll talk" It laid back in it's chair and waved a hand signaling him to continue.

"I was sent here to follow the Army that appeared and report where they were heading" He looked up at it and saw...nothing...he couldn't see any emotion on it's face. But considering the fact that its face was all bone it would be a surprise to find any emotion on it.

"Who sent you?" It replied after a while

"Atlas"

It looked at him and saw the first sign of emotion he could see. A smirk.

"A lie. It would be quite useless to try and lie to me you know?"

His heart jumped and felt that he would be executed right then and there.

"But it was enough. I guess i'll have to visit Atlas after all"

He felt guilt overwhelm him. If it turned the Army towards Atlas, then Atlas would surely fall.

He thought it was about to leave before it abruptly turned around.

"And their not the Army. Their our simple Guards. And you must not speak of what happened here."

He felt an immense pressure overcome here before he fell unconscious.

The next time he woke up was in the same tree that he was watching the Temple before but this time he didn't see the woman nor the Army.

So he followed his instincts and fled as fast as he could.

* * *

**Forests of Vale**

Ren walked back to his home with a bag of meat and water. He stopped having the feeling of someone watching him a few days ago and would only appear at almost random intervals. He reached his home and went in and called for sophia.

She called out and appeared from another part of the cave. Recently she had been mining the mountain saying that it was too small and so he went and bought a pickaxe from one of the travelling merchants that were heading to Dust mines. He would join her in the night until they would sleep and by looking at the size she had dug then he could guess that this was what she would do whenever he wasn't here.

He chuckled and told her to stop.

"But why?" she whined but he just smiled

"Because we're moving out soon." Her face lit up in shock before asking.

"Where are we going?"

"Vale"

He said with a smile before he remembered his old team and a frown overtook his smile.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to go." He shook his head

"No. I just remembered some bad things. We'll be leaving in a few days anyways so we should start preparing" she nodded and put the pickaxe down.

_**After a few** **Days **_

They were now ready and the cave that he used to call home was now barren with nothing within it. He smiled before looking at Sophia. She was wearing a simple skirt and shirt that wouldn't stand out too much in the city.

It was a hassle moving back to Vale but were lucky enough to hitch a ride with a returning merchant from one of the outskirt villages.

"Waah! Vale looks great!"

"You haven't been to Vale before?" She shook her head

"I have. It's just been years since the last time i've been here that's all" He recalled that she was abducted by bandits in one of the outer villages rather than Vale. He smiled and patted her head. He ignored her cries of "I'm not a child!" and continued patting until she could just huff and pout.

He saw that Vale was mostly the same as before if not for the fact that there were still some dried blood on the street and some buildings were still being repaired you would have never know it was attacked. They approached an Inn and booked a room for two people and they spent their day exploring Vale. It was mostly him showing things to Sophia.

By the end of the day they went back to the Inn for dinner and slept.

Morning came and they had a quick breakfast before they headed for Beacon. They reached the Bullhead docks and got a bullhead heading for Beacon, they questioned him as to why he was heading there before he told them that he was a student and that he had lost his scroll in the attack. They allowed them through but their bags and them were searched for anything dangerous. They must have been taking the attack quite seriously.

The bullhead was approaching Beacon and Sophia was ogling at the large towers and the CCT and he noticed that Ozpin's tower has been destroyed. When they landed on Beacon they left the bullhead and he spread his arms apart and faced Sophia.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy!"


	11. Beauty and the Drunk

Sophia was like a little girl in a candy shop. She would often stop and point at something and ask what it was. He would always take his time to tell her what it was though. They explored every inch of Beacon even areas he had never been in before.

They reached the dorm rooms and he stood in front of the door that led to his old team's room. He reached out a hand to knock…but dropped it. He turned around and walked away from the door. But when he was out of view the door opened and a girl with pink hair peeked out before shortly coming back in.

"What was that Nora?" She shrugged

"I don't know. It kind of felt like there was someone outside" Pyrrha sighed and frowned

She placed her hand on her shoulder "I told you Nora. We'll look for him as soon as everything blows over okay?" Tears strolled down Nora's face but she still nodded her head.

"Okay…"

Nora was devastated to hear that Ren wasn't with them anymore. They weren't even sure if he was alive anymore since about a month had already passed. They knew that Ren's semblance would make it easier for him but that didn't mean that the Grimm were blind. The Grimm could still see so it would only work if you weren't seen.

It also devastated both team RWBY and JNPR seeing Nora be so depressed from her usual excited nature. She would act like normal but they all knew that was just a face she was putting on. And it hurt them seeing that.

But Ren was none the wiser. He went around Beacon showing Sophia new things until they arrived in front of Ozpin's tower and saw its destroyed state.

"What did that?" He looked at Sophia and shook his head. "I don't know…" When he saw the damage that was brought on to Vale, he could understand that what happened here was certainly more important. But even though he knew this he still couldn't get the anger out of his heart…He looked behind the tower to find stone pillars that were erected.

He saw students standing in front of these stone pillars and even flowers at the bottom of these pillars. He walked over to it with Sophia in tow and stood before the pillars. On it was hundreds of names that were written on the stone, he came up on several names that he knew.

Professor Port, Sky lark, Russel thrush he wished them a great afterlife. He stood on the last pillar watching the names that passed by him until he froze.

Lie Ren was written on the pillar. His name was there along with hundreds of other names that he didn't know. He felt anger upon seeing that and he wished to destroy that pillar until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He looked at the hand and followed it to its owner. Standing there was Cardin Winchester. He wore a melancholic look on his face.

"It hurts doesn't it? You're alive and well when you're written as dead here…But think what it would do to someone else. If you died, would they mourn? Would they care? Not a lot of teams have the luxury of having their teammates be still alive you know?" Cardin looked him in the eye.

"Go to them…tell them something…let them know…and you might just have your name removed from this pillar…" He looked at Cardin who now had his eyes closed.

He left Cardin by his own and headed back to the Dorm rooms while holding Sophia's hand.

Cardin stood there remembering what happened.

They were out in Vale since he told them that they were going to and drinking that night and they were looking for a place to stay. Then they just heard screams and explosions in the distance and within a few minutes they were swarmed by Grimm that was fuelled by the negativity from the hundreds of civilians that were being hunted down.

Their Weapon lockers were already on the way but it wasn't fast enough. When their weapons did arrive many citizens had already died around them.

"Come here! Russel, Sky go guard the citizens to the evacuation areas! I'll clear a path while dove will catch any stragglers that get through. Go!" They ran to their formations while trying to calm down the civilians and saving anyone that was under attack.

They heard a scream from behind to see a Death stalker piercing Russel with its stinger. The Civilians ran away upon seeing the large Death stalker while Cardin ran up to the Death stalker while warding off any Grimm.

By the time he arrived Russel was already a lifeless husk on the floor. He roared in anger and charged towards the Death stalker in anger but was easily thrown aside with a flick of its pincer. He stood back up and ran towards it once more until he heard a shout.

"Cardin!" He turned around to see Sky being swarmed all around by Grimm and he turned around to help Sky but was blocked by the Death stalker.

"Get out of my way bastard!" He dodged a swipe from its pincer and bashed it with his mace as he ran low to the ground while avoiding its pincer. He ran beneath it and straight to Sky only to see his Aura break. He ran faster and faster and warded off the Grimm around him.

Sky was badly injured with several large cuts and his hand was missing. He grabbed Sky and ran away while Dove cleared the path until they met another group of Huntsmen and asked them to clear the way. They obliged and opened a path to the closest field Clinic.

They gave Sky to the nurses and they went outside to be treated for any wounds that they received. Their Aura reserves were already low and were in the red, they were given aura boosters and was told to rest.

A few hours later Sky was declared dead from blood loss. They explained that he had lost too much blood and were unable to give him a blood transfusion since they lacked the necessary equipment and the blood since their route was blocked and all Scrolls were down because of the CCT.

Dove had quit being a huntsman and went home when the breach was over and the airspace was cleared. Dove had told him that he couldn't take it if that was what it meant being a huntsman, to see your friends and allies die in front of you and not being able to do anything about it. He was silent at that time since he agreed but couldn't say anything.

And so he was the last person on team CRDL. He blamed himself for their deaths since it was his idea to go out that day and he was the reason why none of them were able to save any if the civilians that were around and it was because of him that they had nor Armour to protect themselves from the Grimm.

He would constantly go to the Pillars to remind himself what happened.

Because he knew it was his fault.

* * *

Ren was walking back to the dorm rooms with Sophia in hand, uncertain if he should listen to Cardin's advice. But what he said held some truth, if he was the one who lost someone and they were alive he would also like to hear from them.

As he turned the corner he came face to face with a girl in pink hair and her team.

Nora Valkyrie

Her face was frozen. She didn't know what to feel or what she should say to him. She didn't know if this was an illusion or reality. She reached out a hand to touch his face to see if this was real, but was proven to her when he grabbed her hand.

Tears were swelling up on her face now, after all this time he was alive... She pulled him into a hug which he didn't refuse and returned in full. Soon all of team JNPR were hugging and celebrating the return of one of their Teammates. Sophia stood to the side with a melancholic look on her face, she was happy that he was able to return to his friends but now...she was scared that she'd leave him now.

Ren broke out of the hug and saw Sophia and went towards her and pulled her forward. "Guys i'd like you to meet Sophia, i met her in the forest while i was fighting bandits" Ren said it with a smile but everyone on team JNPR cringed inwards. They felt guilty for leaving him alone and now that they heard that there were even bandits just made it all that much worse.

Nora...had a different thought though...

'That bitch...she dares take my Ren?...Break her legs?...no, arms?...maybe the face...' Outside she was smiling but inside was more...erratic thoughts. She glared at Sophia and Sophia noticed this and glared back at Nora and got closer to Ren.

"So Ren, what did you do while in the forest?" Jaune asked oblivious to the war that was going on right now.

"Not much. At first i was just trying to survive and was running and i was able to make spears and other things from branches and stones around me and then i met this group" Ren stopped and looked at Sophia before continuing "I was thinking that i was saved but then soon it kind of became clear they weren't going help me. I found a group of girls and some young men that were tied in the back of their camp. That was when i found out they were bandits, so i had to...kill..." Ren's face became blank and stared at the wall. He was about to continue when they were warned by one of the teachers to not occupy the hallway.

They moved to the Canteen and sat there and continued the story while Pyrrha went to get some snacks for them.

"Sorry for that earlier. Anyways i got them out of there and let them go while i got some things from the camp that helped me a lot like armour, backpacks and actual weapons" They knew he skipped the part about what he did to the bandits but they let it be. "So i wandered around the forest for a bit until i arrived at a cave that i stayed in a few nights before and i decided to make that my pseudo base for the time. But then it got worse and worse since there were a lot of bandits that kept coming in and i had to get rid some of them since they had too much people and they even attacked merchants that headed for outer villages" He paused and looked at Sophia who nodded.

"And that's how i met Sophia. I was raiding another camp and when i got everyone out and brought them to the outskirts of Vale where i told them to go to Vale and register themselves or find a way back to their families. But Sophia stayed, i asked her why and she said she didn't have any family or relatives anymore. Her Family and Village was killed when the Grimm overwhelmed them and she ran away which is the only reason she's still alive"

He placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder and smiled. "And we've been together ever since"

"Wow that's...rough" Jaune placed a hand on his shoulder and said his sorry which he forgave considering what happened to Vale and such "We're truly sorry that we weren't able to get to you faster though..." Pyrrha also apologised which he forgave

Nora didn't say anything the entire time though. She just sat there with a blank look and stared at the table with no signs of snapping out until Ren was in front of her and snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? I didn't eat it" They looked at her in confusion and she merely smiled and gave a Nora smile that would have fooled everyone if not for Ren staying with her for so long. "What's wrong Nora... you know you can't hide it from me." Ren chided her "It's nothing Ren...It's just that i feel so bad for everything. You saved me and took care of me and i just...act like this..." Nora's face darkened and was slumped "Of course you do Nora. Because that's you and nobody else and i like the Old Nora better than the Nora that's sad and mopey in front of me"

Nora's face scrunched up again and tears flowed from her eyes as she hugged Ren but this time no one else joined in as they knew this was an important moment for them.

"Come on let's go eat! I want pancakes!" Nora stood up abruptly with the tears seeming like they never existed and skipped towards the queue in the cafeteria. Sophia was amazed at how a girl can turn her attitude in the completely opposite direction so quick, the others just laughed and went after her which she deduced was a normal occurrence here.

* * *

**Nazarick**

Ainz was watching the areas around Nazarick with his Mirror of Viewing and watched the wildlife as well as Grimm roam around and go around Nazarick. He had ordered them to place several magical fields around Nazarick to conceal it even further, so anyone who would go towards the direction of Nazarick would choose to take another route before they even came in view of Nazarick. And even if someone was able to somehow pass through that field would swiftly be executed by assasin bugs that Entoma had been taking care of. The idea came to him after remembering that Entoma had various kinds of insects that could fit the situation to better give her the advantage in the battle.

He had also received reports from Albedo that a person had already arrived to the secondary Nazarick and they presumed it to be a scout as they had followed his orders that they may not kill any humans unless violent nor use any memory altering spells as he wanted people to know about the second Nazarick to raise awareness to the people and to attract any PLAYERS from Yggdrasil that may recognize the name as the name Nazarick became well known when they were one of the top guilds within the game.

Ainz stood and opened a GATE towards the second Nazarick. As he was about to step through, he suddenly received a message from Demiurge.

"Ainz-sama! The research station is being besieged by Grimm and there seems to be someone leading them" He stopped in his tracks and closed the GATE. "How many are there?" He asked in confusion as he was quite confident of the units that he has placed at the research station was above level 40.

"There were first a measly amount of Grimm that were assaulting us. But then we found a woman that stood behind the Grimm and when we tried to confront the woman with Skeleton Thieves, she used what was similar to flame magic in form and strength. After the scouts were discovered she held out a hand and Grimm have been pouring out ever since." He thought that it was similar to what had happened at Vale and questioned Demiurge about the woman.

"Does the woman have Black hair and a red dress?" Because from what he heard it was eerily similar to what he encountered in Vale as Momon.

"Yes Ainz-sama, the woman does indeed have black hair and is currently wearing a red dress." After Demiurge confirmed that it was her, he called for Sebas and told him to inform Albedo to ready their selves in case for an attack which Sebas quickly fulfilled.

"Demiurge, you are to capture the woman alive and you allowed to harm her as long as she does not die." She wanted to question the woman on the origin of her magic like powers and confirm whether or not she was indeed a maiden.(Yes i know that maiden has two meanings, but just go with the magical meaning rather than...yes)

After he closed his connection to Demiurge he went towards the colosseum and saw a green haired girl practicing with a Death Knight.

He stood and watched her as she dodged and weaved easily dodging the attacks of the Death Knight as it was large and slow opposed to her small and nimble figure. She leaped and stabbed two daggers into its eye sockets to which it grabbed her and held her figure in front of it.

It was intriguing to see how she would escape this situation and saw her close her eyes in defeat. Before she quickly opened her eyes and a blast of wind gushed forth and loosened its grip long enough for her to escape. While the Death Knight was struggling she ran low to the ground and sliced both of its legs and grabbed onto its back and took both daggers and stabbed it into its skull which finally ended it.

A clapping sound rose and she turned to see him in the entrance of the Colosseum clapping his hands. She panicked and ran towards him and when she reached in front of him she attempted to bow before she was stopped by him.

"Greetings L-Ainz-sama what bring you here?" He was happy to see that she was now using the right honorifics as it was much better than hearing your Majesty and my Lord all the time was annoying him to no end. It was simply discomforting for him to be suddenly called Lord of all things when he used to be a simple salesman that was really invested in a game.

Pushing aside the matter, he gave a pointed look towards Aura and Mare to which they nodded and left.

"I need you to come with me Emerald. We shall be testing your training as my apprentice soon." He turned and summoned a GATE unbeknownst to him that Emerald was panicking.

'Didn't he say secretary!? Why am i suddenly an apprentice now!?" Emerald was horrified about staying in this place any longer but...she also felt safer here than she did with Cinder. She shook her head 'They're Monsters!'

"Emerald" She raised her head to look at Ainz standing on the edge of the portal.

* * *

**Research Camp 1**

Their surroundings changed to a forest with tents and several machinery scattered around. Emerald was thinking on what experiments they could possibly doing here until her face paled as the thought that she might be their next subject.

They kept walking until they reached a man wearing glasses and an orange suit, he looked to be normal if not for the tail that was behind him.

"Greetings Ainz-sama, I'm truly sorry to have inconvenienced you in a-" He raised a hand to stop Demiurge

"No matter Demiurge. Where is she now and what are the current losses" He looked off into the forest and saw endless streaks of white and red that were being held back by several undead and mages behind them sending occasional spells into the fray.

"The woman has not been spotted again as of yet and we have already lost 8 Death knights along with 43 Undead Archers and 3 mages. The siege has been going on for hours and at first we thought that it would be one of the usual attacks that we would get that can be simply handled. But when they continued after an hour i felt that it was time to contact you my Lord."

He had the idea of using PERFECT UNKNOWABLE to get near the woman and knock her out, but was simply too risky as the woman was simply an unknown variable and if she could control the Grimm then she could also control other things, along with the fact that she was apparently trained to kill the Maidens one of the few that could wield magic here in Remnant was also another variable.

Demiurge eyed the girl beside Ainz and merely disregarded her. Emerald merely shrank under the gaze until a ball of flame came barreling towards them. She dodged out of the way while Demiurge moved forward to block the flame.

It impacted against him leaving no trace of the flame ever hitting him, not even his clothes. Ainz raised his gaze and saw a woman among the Grimm holding a hand out with what he recognized as dust was circling her palm. He looked towards Emerald who was still getting up and set his gaze forward once more.

He pushed past Demiurge and held out a palm.

"Let me show you a fraction of my power. **[CHAIN LIGHTNING]**"

Lightning blasted from his palm and danced among the Grimm and evaporated them in an instant. It kept arcing until it faded out after killing nearly all of the Grimm in the Area. He looked to the woman again and saw utter horror on her face as she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Demiurge was about to give chase before Ainz held a hand out in front of him.

"Have someone follow her. I want to meet her supposed Master"

Demiurge's eyes widened and went back into the encampment. He turned to Emerald and settled his gaze over her.

She quivered under his gaze and jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to train you faster." He settled his gaze on the horizon

* * *

**Beacon **

Qrow flew in through the window and turned back to his human form when he arrived at Ozpin's tower albeit being rebuilt. He was panting at the journey that he had just taken along with the meeting with the absolute monster that he had just faced.

He stood on shaky legs and approached the elevator and went in. He searched for Ruby until he met Glynda in the hallway.

"What are you doing here Qrow? I've had reports of several students seeing a drunken man roaming the campus" Glynda fixed a glare at him until she saw the serious expression on the man's face

"Where's Ruby?..." He spoke with the utmost seriousness that didn't seem like the usual Qrow that she knew.

"She's with her team Qrow, why what hap-"

"Bring them all here!" She was shocked at the sudden outburst from him

"Why Qrow? What would you need of them?"

"Ozpin needs them"

"Ozpin? Qrow he's dead."

"Not dead. A new body. He can't die like us Glynda, he's immortal"

"Qrow, i think you might have finally drunk enough" Qrow grabbed her by the shoulders

"Look Glynda. We both know that magic is real and that Salem is real as well. But you need to understand that Ozpin is a lot older than us Glynda. Older than this city and right now. We're facing a threat that might be bigger than Salem and i need them as soon as possible. Got that?"

"I'll get them" She wasn't sure for his mental health at this point along with his drinking, but the sheer panic in his voice convinced her otherwise.

Qrow fell and leaned against the wall as students weaved around his body. "This might be even worse than the Grimm"

Glynda walked towards the classroom that held team RWBY and entered and saw Professor Port's replacement that taught about actual lessons rather than wild stories about his youth and grandeur. She approached the teacher and explained that she needed Team RWBY and to excuse them.

The teacher told Team RWBY to head out of the class and follow her. Murmurs and jaunts came from the class that she was sure would lead to rumours that would be less than appreciated.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked curious as to why they need to leave the class for this.

"Yeah, What's happening? Is Beacon in danger or something?" Yang asked lazily with her hands behind her neck.

"Is it the white fang?" She wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not. But she was sure that her bow just twitched and raised itself.

She ignored Blake's bow and continued walking. Soon they arrived at the Teachers lounge to find Qrow lounging on the couch with a flask in hand.

He turned to the door and stood up and walked towards them.

"Hi Un-" Before Ruby or Yang could say anything, they were immediately hugged by the man and they could hear murmurings from him that sounded like 'I'll keep you safe'

They wrestled free from his grasp and looked at him in concern, sure he was affectionate towards them but never this much.

"Uncle Qrow, what happened? Ruby asked hurriedly "I-It's nothing Ruby, i just miss you that's all"

Ruby and Yang brushed aside Qrow's weird reaction as Weiss spoke

"What was it that you needed Miss Goodwitch?" She spoke in a collected voice sending a glance to Qrow every now and then.

"I'm afraid it's not me that needs to speak with you. It's him" She raised a finger and following it they found Qrow

Everyone was silent for a second...Just for a second

"We're following an Alcoholic!" Weiss shrieked

"Adventure with Uncle Qrow!" Ruby screamed jumping in joy

They both had very different reactions while Yang was sighing and Blake was somehow on the couch now and reading a book. She merely raised her eyes to peek out from the top of the book until it was covered by the book again.

Glynda sighed and thought why these students had to be the ones instead of the older years if it was so important. Sure they had experience in both Human and Grimm combat but it still wouldn't qualify them to go on a journey with, Ozpin if Qrow was still sane, but as much as he hated to admit it, Qrow is probably one of the best Huntsman there is. Even if he is an alcoholic.

"Miss Goodwitch! Are we really following him!?" Weiss turned to her and shrieked "As much as i disagree with it, but yes you will be following him" She turned to Qrow

"I'll need to leave now, inform them of the situation as i still have classes to attend and paperwork to fill" Glynda left the room as all eyes followed her towards the door

Qrow coughed bringing all the attention back towards him.

"So...What's your favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

**You might notice this or not, but i use different writing styles and it usually depends on what i read last. Anyways i know this has been quite a while...i think... But at least it's not months right?...**


	12. Doot eternal

Weiss was still mad at having to follow an alcoholic that just told them a ridiculous story of Gods and magic. She was the only one that found this ridiculous while her partner just seemed to be ecstatic at it before he was pulled aside by her uncle and returned with a solemn face.

She would normally say something at this point, but it just seemed wrong with how Ruby's face was crestfallen. Currently, they were in a Bullhead that was heading towards Haven with Ruby back to her old chipper self and was currently listing off several upgrades that she had thought for Crescent Rose.

Soon Haven came into view and they could see it bustling with life and the waterfall that was in the center of the City. When the Bullhead landed, they saw many Faunus and people that roamed the streets in colorful clothing and everything was peaceful compared to what Atlas and Vale. Atlas was a cold place that supported its people with hard discipline while Vale was too open and inviting that anybody could enter the city with the right credentials.

While everyone was gawking at the sight of it all, Qrow clapped his hands and looked towards them. "We'll be splitting into groups and search different parts of the city, while I head to the Headmaster of the school here to tell him about everything so they could prepare and send us off with the right supplies. They all nodded and looked towards him again.

"What? You want me to be the one to group you? You're grown enough to do that by yourselves right?" Qrow said lazily as he started walking away from the group. "Mine!" Ruby called out as she was hugging Yang tightly.

"Sorry guys looks like I'm going with Ruby on this one" Yang gave a lighthearted chuckle while Ruby was dragging her back and started walking away leaving both Weiss and Blake at the docks.

"I...guess we're going together Blake" Weiss turned to Blake who merely shook her head. They first decided to head towards the docks and ask around if anyone has seen him

"Wait, did Qrow ever tell us what he looked like?" Blake asked as she put away her book, Weiss stood in silence...until she screamed at how useless Qrow was.

"It's just like what Winter said over the scroll. He's completely unreliable" She pulled out a phone and stood in silence once she realized something, HE DIDNT GIVE HER HIS NUMBER! How could they contact him if they were able to find the person they were looking for!

"Why don't we just ask Ruby or Yang and ask them to call their uncle?"

"Of course I thought of that, I'm just speaking my mind is all." Blake gave her a deadpan look as her cheeks heated up and pulled out her scroll and sent a text towards Ruby.

Blake had to pull Weiss along as Weiss ranted on about it being Qrow's fault. They soon came to the docks and talked to several workers and security at the docks and asked if any of them have seen a young boy alone here. But to no luck, as none of them have seen a boy alone.

They both sighed and started walking back to the middle of town to wait for Qrow, Ruby, and Yang to show up. Blake's scroll soon buzzed as she pulled it out an saw it was from Ruby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blake it's Ruby, my uncle isn't answering his phone. Yang just says that he's probably at a bar so we're heading to the bars and see if we can find him"

"Sure, I'll tell Weiss and we'll wait at the meeting point in case he ever comes there"

"Thanks, Blake!" Ruby hanged up and Blake told Weiss everything about the situation

"Of course he'd be in a bar. How is he even a teacher if he's always like that!" Weiss shook her head and headed towards the meeting point.

* * *

**The same time in Haven Academy**

Qrow backpedaled as he blocked a blow from Leonardo. He came here to ask for help from him and as soon as he mentioned that Ozpin's new body was heading here, he didn't expect him to leave and return to suddenly attack him. His scroll was still on Leonardo's desk and has long since been discarded among the other debris within the room.

He quickly rolled to the side as Leonardo's shield crashed on where he stood before. He rushed in as he saw his shield was stuck to the floor but was quickly denied by Leonardo shifting his Shield back into a bracer and quickly redeploying it. He ran low and aimed for his legs but was stopped by the shield spewing out Ice dust and quickly turning his charge against him as the ice dust created a wall of spiked ice.

He jumped and turned into a bird. He flew over the ice and searched for Leona-

He was intercepted mid-air by a shield which quickly brought him down to the floor, forcing him to turn back into his human form.

"Qrow, I'm sorry for this but I merely wish to be on the winning side" He raised his hands in protest as Leonardo raised his shield

'I guess this is it huh?... I'm sorry I wasn't much help Summer" He closed his eyes as the shield neared him.

The door burst apart as a young boy rushed in with a sword, this caught both Qrow and Leonardo off guard as he ran a beeline towards Leonardo. He wasn't able to change the direction of his shield fast enough to block it and he was too close for him to dodge in time. So he took the hit as his shoulder cracked as his Aura took the brunt of the blow, he grits his teeth as he sent a fist towards the boy.

Oscar was blown back far until he stopped himself and stood defensively.

_'I told you that it wouldn't work'_ Ozpin said within his mind (or maybe it should be thought)

'It's not like I'm a prodigy at this. And I only started training a few days ago, so what do you expect' He turned towards Qrow who was struggling to stand. He looked back at Leonardo as he held his shield and was slowly approaching him.

"I don't know who you are kid, but you came in in a really bad time." He said as he towered over him. 'I'm gonna hate this decision but...Ozpin control of my body' He let his body go as he felt his body move on its own.

He grabbed a nearby book and held it in his hands. Leonardo stalked closer as Ozpin thought of several ways to escape this place, he took a glance at the window behind Leonardo's desk and thought if he would survive to fall from such a height. 'NO! Hell, no Ozpin, we're not doing that. Let me remind you I'm freaking 14!'

_'But it's the fastest way below with minimal risks such as broken bones' _He could feel Ozpin judging him like an idiot. ' I don't have Aura yet either!'

_'Oh... perhaps I may have forgotten that' _Ozpin said somewhat ashamed. He was about to charge before he felt his body went up rather than forward. Eh?

He looked behind him to see Qrow who grabbed him and began running towards the stairwell. He looked back to see Leonardo chasing after them. So he stuck his tongue out at him. _'Very mature of you Oscar'_

Oscar just folded his arm and pouted before he heard a mechanism activating. He looked back at Leonardo as he pointed his shield forward as ice dust began flying out and encasing the area ahead of them. Qrow merely looked at Leonardo and tutted, he began running faster to try and outrun the ice that was closing in on the exit. The ice was beginning to close the exit until he leaped towards the stairwell, but not before sending a look back at Leonardo and activating his semblance. He saw a board beneath him give out as it trapped his foot underneath.

They kept running down while Qrow had dropped him along the way. They arrived at the bottom-most floor and were heavily breathing, or more accurately, he was having a heart attack while Qrow was just taking deep breaths.

While he was trying to solve his heart attack at the moment, he felt a hand push on him and pinned him to the wall. "Who are you kid?" Qrow said while glaring at him "I-I'm Ozpin!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." At this point, he had no idea how to convince him. _'Let me take control Oscar'_

He had no idea what Ozpin would do, so he relented and just let Ozpin take control. He noticed his body stand straighter and seemed to radiate confidence in comparison to his normal uncertain and slouching behavior.

"It's me, Qrow. This is my new host and while this body does have... certain disadvantages" He heard Oscar's outcry in his mind but ignored it "Did you come alone or did you bring team RWBY with you?"

"They're here, but what do we do about Leo over there?" Qrow pointed upwards. Ozpin sighed and merely shook his head "We'll need to contact Ironwood so he can find anything that can go against him since he's still a Headmaster after all. And if we try to take him in without any explanation, Beacon's reputation will go lower and along with the fact that Beacon was just successfully attacked by the white fang."

Qrow pulled out his scroll before realizing that he left it in Leonardo's office. He tutted and asked if Ozpin had a scroll, but also shook his head.

Ozpin's body jerked forward as his entire demeanor changed. He looked at him and waved his hand in front of him.

"Oz is this you? Or is it the kid?" Qrow said as he gazed at him. "I-It's me, Oscar" Ahh so its the kid huh?

"Look, we're gonna be meeting the team that I brought here and don't get any ideas towards them alright?" He nodded quickly and continued their trek.

Soon they arrived at the center of the city and he saw two girls standing there which stood out from the crowd. They were beautiful, to say the least, the one with the ribbon had defined legs that were toned and muscu-AHHH!

_'I would like to advise you not to harbor any weird intentions regarding them, especially towards my students'_

'But you're not a teacher anymore!' He grabbed his head which was still throbbing from the pain that he had just experienced. Qrow glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

They were soon spotted by both of them and Blake pulled out her scroll and contacted Ruby. "Hey Ruby, we found you're Uncle." she hung up after sending the quick message to Ruby.

Qrow waved at both of them with the small boy walking beside him. He walked but they could see that he was trying his hardest to try to look at least confident.

They soon neared and Blake turned to Weiss and saw that she was fuming mad, she shook her head and waved towards them too.

"And where were you? Ruby and Yang went looking for you. And you never even told us what the person we're looking for looks like" Weiss quickly reprimanded him to which he just grabbed Oscar and put him forward.

Oscar gave a nervous shrug and looked at Qrow who nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes. Soon his posture and attitude changed into a respectable man.

"Hello, Miss Belladonna It is a pleasure to meet you again but hopefully in better circumstances. Unfortunately, the Headmaster is hostile towards us and it would be better if we left as soon as possible" Blake recognized how he spoke and how he carried himself and realized who it was.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Blake asked in confusion. Ruby and Weiss both tilted their heads and looked at Blake as if she was crazy. Oscar explained to the team about his life at the farm and how Ozpin suddenly just appeared within his psyche and have been haunting him since.

_'I would not call it haunting as I had no choice in who I would be inhabiting nor did I hope to inhabit yours. And it would be more akin to be staying with you no matter where you are nor when it is... no matter what the situation is"_

'That's exactly what a haunting is! And... are you going to be with me no matter where I am? or what I'm doing..' Oscar's face reddened in embarrassment at the thought of Ozpin being with him in everything that he does, and Ozpin's silence all but confirmed it for him.

Oscar sighed and started walking towards the docks and rounded the corner only to freeze in his tracks. They didn't know why he stopped suddenly so they peeked around the corner and saw a man with a fairly tall man with a mustache who took prideful strides towards them along with another one that walked almost uncertainly with a crazy expression on their faces. Oscar didn't recognize them, but Ozpin certainly did if the fact that he was warning Oscar in his mind was any sign.

Ruby was curious and asked Oscar. "Who are they, Oscar? Do you know them or som-" She didn't finish as she was pulled aside by Qrow. "We'll be going around them, keep your head down and don't attract any attention" Qrow lead to an alleyway that separated from the main street since he also knew who those two were from his long service under Ozpin.

"Why? Who are they Uncle Qrow?" Qrow didn't stop walking "Let's just say they're bad people okay Ruby?" Qrow didn't expect them to show up that quickly since their meeting with the Headmaster occurred less than an hour ago. Son of a bitch, that meant they were already here when they arrived.

"Ruby, Yang I need you both to head towards the docks and get back to Beacon as fast as you can alright? And tell your dad that they're here and he'll understand that" They both looked at him in confusion. Qrow suddenly stood up and charged into the street, and yelled something that they couldn't hear properly. The crowd froze around them and looked at Qrow in confusion.

Seconds later they saw the same figure from before charge towards him as he flew back out of their sight. The crowd screamed and ran in any direction that they deemed safe. Ruby was about to run towards her Uncle to help him but was held back when someone was holding her wrist.

"Ozpin said that we should go while we can, Qrow can handle it" Ruby looked at him uncertainly but relented and started heading towards the docks. Ruby could still hear the sounds of battle even though they were near the docks. They arrived at the docks and saw a Bullhead with Beacon's symbol at its side.

They approached it and didn't see the pilot anywhere. "I'm gonna ask around if anyone has seen the pilot," Blake said as she started walking towards a warehouse that was near the docks. "I'm going with her" Yang jogged up beside Blake while Ruby and Weiss started looking for the pilot in the vicinity of the Bullhead, Oscar opened the door to the Bullhead and called for Ruby and Weiss.

"I think I know what happened to him." Ruby and Weiss looked inside to see the Pilot unconscious on the floor of the Bullhead.

A blast caught their attention that came from the direction that Blake and Yang headed off to. They looked at the warehouse and saw it burst in flames and saw a man approaching them. No one recognized him except for Oscar.

'Wasn't he the guy we met when I was waiting at the train station. The one who helped me get a ticket?' Ozpin also recognized him from that time but he didn't put much thought into it. He never expected him to be one of Salem's.

Hazel walked out from the fire holding both Blake and Yang in his hands who were both badly beaten. He threw both of them towards the team and Ruby ran to catch Yang but was only barely able to do it as Yang was bigger and taller than Ruby. Ruby looked at her in obvious worry and noticed the many bruises that adorned her and burns in several parts.

As Ruby inspected her sister(poor Blake) Hazel kept calmly walking towards them. It was purely coincidental as he was here to board a Bullhead heading to menagerie to meet the White Fang when he received a message from Watts that they received word from the Headmaster of Mistral that Ozpin's new host was here in Mistral.

He quickly searched the docks and saw a Bullhead with Beacon's insignia on it. He knocked the pilot out as it would be a waste of life when all he needed was Ozpin's new host. He waited within the warehouse near the docks since anyone that would enter the docks could be a possible suspect and it would be easier to wait for them to approach the Bullhead.

Footsteps roused him out of his thoughts as it echoed through the empty warehouse and after a quick check at them he recognized them as students from Beacon from the rantings of Cinder about a man clad in darkness stopping their plans and a team of students that almost stopped their plan of infecting the CCT for the upcoming attack.

Hazel hid behind a corner and waited for the footsteps to get nearer until it stopped all at once. He stood there in silence keeping his breathing in check to not give away any signs that he was here.

"We know you're there! Come out!" Hazel sighed and stepped out from behind his cover and revealed himself. When he stepped out he saw how they were able to know he was there. The one in the black that was gazing at him in caution was a Faunus. She tried to hide it behind a bow but the subtle twitches that happened now and then revealed it to him easily.

"Who are you? And why were you hiding?" The one in the yellow spoke as he kept silent. This was a pointless chatter.

Hazel ran from his spot charging the two girls. The one in black dodged quickly while the one in the yellow was not as lucky as she was hit by his fist. As he drove his fist deeper he saw the girl smirk as he looked to the side and saw her fist coming close to him. He didn't expect this and quickly disengaged only to fall back as he tripped on something and saw what looked like a piece of string that was attached to a curved blade that was hooked on a pole and followed it to the girl in black.

He quickly rolled and stood up again only to see the girl in yellow charging towards him. He grabbed a syringe from inside his duster and injected the contents within him.

When Yang was about to hit the man she suddenly felt an electric shock that rocked her body and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw the man with his veins glowing purple and arcs of lightning dancing across his forms. He approached her and lifted a fist before a ribbon grabbed onto her leg and pulled her back causing him to miss.

"Thanks, Blake. Got any idea how to deal with thor over there?" Yang looked at Blake as she went deep in thought "How about we ground him or get him wet?" Blake said after a while.

"Sounds good to m-" THey both jumped back as the floor they were standing on cracked as the man drove his fist into the earth.

Hazel stood up again after missing his punch. He would prefer them not to die as it would just be an unnecessary loss of lives here. He ran towards the blonde as she was slower than the girl in black and delivered a punch to her stomach only for her to retaliate with a punch of her own. It collided momentarily before the blonde convulsed and fell to the ground again.

He was impressed with the girl. She was able to push him back a little. He looked down and saw the marks on the floor that was by his boots scraping against the floor. He flinched when bullets started impacting him and cracking against his Aura. He turned towards the other girl and frowned, even with everything that he just did, from easily immobilizing her partner to how he ignored her bullets.

He felt the dust infusion weakening. 'I better end this as quickly as possible' Hazel turned towards Blake and readied before he heard a creak behind him.

He turned in haste and saw the blonde with her hair flaring up and her eyes as red as blood. She was too close for him to dodge or defend himself. He absorbed the full brunt of the punch and was sent sailing across the air and breaking down a door on his way. He stood up only to see small rockets towards him. Hazel took a glance around him and saw he was in what looked like a generator room and what he crashed against was the generator which had dust canisters near it.

He didn't know if they planned this or not. But he knew that they didn't know what would happen.

Yang watched as the rocket flew towards him and watched as the room blew up in flames that knocked both her and Blake to the floor as the entire warehouse caught fire. She stood up only for her drop again when she felt someone pick her up by her collar.

She followed the hand and saw the same man that she just blew to oblivion. The man started heading towards Blake and roughly grabbed her by the collar (whatever the top of your shirt is called) and dragged them both out of the building.

Yang's aura was in the red from the fight with him and from the blast that caught her. Blake was in the yellow as most of the fight mostly consisted of Yang and him. She wondered how he was not bothered by the burns that adorned his arm and his burning pants.

Yang felt herself fly through the air and land on something soft. She heard Ruby's voice before passing out.

Hazel gazed at them.

"Rip and tear. Until it is done"

* * *

**There have been great reviews recently and I'll be editing those chapters later and I hope this is enough for the fairly long time I've been gone. Review if there are any problems with the story or if you want some clarifications. With that I bid you all adieu **


	13. Chapter 13

**The last chapter was mostly focused on Team RWBY so this chapter would be more on Nazarick**

* * *

As the team was having their mishaps in Haven. Problems were arising much closer to Vale.

Cinder knew she bit off more than she could chew when one of the...Undead stood forward and held out a palm. She didn't know what that thing was but it held a different aura from the rest of the Undead creatures that were here.

Without warning, she heard a strong crack. She looked back to the creature and saw lightning dance out from his palm and arc between the hundreds of Grimm before it and eviscerating them quickly without a trace.

That led to what she was doing now. Cinder was currently running through the forest as fast as she could bobbing and weaving between trees in hopes of escaping that terrifying...THING.

Soon she arrived at a Bullhead that she took to get here. She saw two figures inside and she knew those two well enough that their loyalty would falter if they saw a weakness in her.

She slowed down to a gait and approached them slowly. She hid any sign of fear or tension that she could be holding and it was harder since she didn't know if those things were chasing her or not even if she checked back several times.

"Roman, We're leaving" Cinder spoke in her usual tone. Roman just shrugged and got into the cockpit, she looked off to the side and saw the little runt that Roman always kept close by.

The Bullhead slowly rose into the air as she surveyed the area. She didn't know if she was being paranoid with the encounter, but she thought she felt a small tug beneath the Bullhead.

"Head to the Wastelands of East Anima"

"What? Why?" She glared at Roman who immediately closed his mouth. With the new direction they were heading to, she reorganized her thoughts on how to tell Salem of her failure and only soon after her last failure with Beacon.

*Several hours later*

Roman had no idea where they were already coupled with the fact that he mostly followed Cinder's instruction he had no idea where in East Anima they were. But he knew wherever they were was very different if the color of the sky and ground was any indication. Giant purple crystals jutted out of the land and littered the landscape with it and if his intuition was right then they were probably Dust Crystals along with the large amounts of Grimm that made the amount that attacked Beacon looks petty since there were also more dangerous ones here such as nuckelavee, geist, and even beringels, these Grimm was supposed to be rare and hard to come by, but here? They were numerous that it was frightening.

But what spooked him? Nothing, it was the fact that they did nothing. They would stare at the bullhead and continue to wander around aimlessly with even Nevermore flying past them without a care. He looked back and saw Cinder as calm as she could be as if this was a normal thing to happen.

Soon they arrived at a large black castle that just screamed villainy and evil. He looked at Cinder who just nodded and approached it and surprisingly it had a landing pad. He watched as Cinder got off and calmly walk towards the door. Now that he was closer and not panicking like before, he could see the amount of detail that was put into it and how much it would have cost to have such a thing built.

Large glass panes covered its side and when viewed from the outside it looked like a large chapel that was placed on top of a castle. On the very top of it, all was a large room that had windows peeking out of it that reached the ceiling. He had no idea who owned this castle or why they weren't being attacked by Grimm but one thing was certain for Roman. He feared Cinder before, but now? He was deathly terrified of her. Roman looked to the side and saw Neo looking more curious than anything else.

Neo noticed that Roman was looking at her and smiled at him.

Roman just sighed. He was going to die because of her, he just knew it. Roman wasn't sure which her but it would be one of them

* * *

Ainz waited in his throne room after his army wiped out the Grimm that were attacking the research facility and he observed Emerald's reaction and saw indifference to her old ally and more of fear of what he was capable of. All he needed now was Demiurge's notice of their spy arriving at the enemy's base.

He's waited for a few hours now but it still hasn't arrived. But during that time he thought of how he should introduce himself to the leader as this would be the first time that anyone in this world would see him. Apart from Emerald of course.

Ainz was tired of waiting already and went to check on Emerald to see her progress. Ainz opened a GATE to the sixth's floor and stepped through.

He was greeted to the sight of Emerald holding her own against a Death Knight. He knew that she was dedicated but he didn't know she was this dedicated. He watched her take advantage of her size and speed by darting around the Death Knight and at times abruptly stopping throwing the Death Knight off for a small opening that she used.

As the battle went on he watched her become faster and smarter in ways of attacking the Death Knight. He restrained her to a sword first with the reasoning of using a gun would become a crutch for her when it was truly needed or it fails to which her training was put under Cocytus. And surprisingly enough Albedo was also fond of Emerald and he didn't know why. It was during one of his meetings with her that he mentioned that training Emerald was similar to raising a child.

But he thought it was just that Albedo found the thought endearing or lovely, she was a succubus after all. He pushed the thought aside and watched as the Death Knight finally gave and fell to its knees. He watched as the Death Knight melted back to the earth as the sword was plunged to the earth and was slowly absorbed into the ground.

He gave a slow clap which surprised all of the inhabitants of the floor. Even Aura and Mare didn't notice him at first as they were both evaluating Emerald.

"Well done Emerald, you truly have improved from the first time you have arrived here." He noticed a little redness on her cheeks as she looked down. He looked up and saw both the guardians of this floor running towards him. As they were about to speak he raised a hand that stopped them.

"Do not worry, I'm merely here to watch Emerald's progress. And I must say that I am impressed that it was worth both the effort and time" He congratulated them all and soon Demiurge arrived.

"My Lord, it has arrived" He nodded and opened a GATE and bid them all farewell.

When Ainz left the room through the GATE. Mare started gushing about how kind and cool Ainz was while Aura would just agree with her. Off to the side was Emerald with her cheeks still heated.

'H-He praised me...' She didn't know why but she felt better when she was complimented by Ainz rather than Cinder but rather it was the fact that she was praised because of her dedication rather than with Cinder it was because it's what is expected of her. She smiled and she held her sword tighter.

* * *

**Salem's castle**

Cinder was on her knees in front of Salem. Or what was left of it

Salem was looking down at her with cold eyes. She had reported back to Salem about her failure and the Undead creature that she saw. Salem was not too pleased with the news and struck her knee. No one else was in the castle except her and Salem no Watts, Tyrian, or Hazel. Just her and her Queen. She feared her Queen but also respected her with the kindness that she has shown her when she was younger, but she knew how terrifying she could be when she was disappointed or angered.

While she was waiting for Salem's decision, she felt a ripple of power come from behind her. It took her a moment before she recognized this power. She jumped into action and went in front of her Queen with her arms flaring with magic as she guarded her Queen.

Slowly a portal weaved itself into existence in front of them as a figure slowly stepped forward. A large armored hand passed through and slowly a large creature covered in a blue armor presented itself from the portal. It's aura radiated experience and coldness, it gazed at them as if they were mere ants and stepped aside.

One by One, creatures of great magnitude stepped forth and some in the form of humans but the only thing giving them away were small aspects such as tails or horns. Then another one stepped forward but completely overshadowed everyone else when it stepped through. A woman of great beauty with a smile that would ensnare any man or woman that they would meet.

She held her ground, but couldn't stop her feet shaking. She looked to the side and saw Salem with her brows furrowed and a questioning look on her face. She seemed different from everyone here, she held the aura of a commander and a dangerous being that could end anyone here. And it seems that she was right as all the other creatures bowed to one knee.

"Greetings, what sort of bu-" Salem attempted to question

"**Kneel**" They felt an overbearing pressure on them as she and Salem both kneeled.

The woman stepped aside and bowed to one knee still keeping her gentle smile.

Then they felt an even more overbearing force come from the portal as a bony arm came through holding a golden staff of seven golden snakes that bit on to a gem that shined like stars. The design that was implemented in it made them so lifelike that she felt it would come to life at any moment.

Soon a large skeleton in a robe as dark as the void with gems on its shoulders that were the size of bowling balls that had the color of blood.

"We welcome the Supreme Being!" All of them shouted out in unison

Their combined voices shook the castle and echoed in the land of darkness. Outside thousands of Grimm have already gathered and surrounded the castle on Salem's orders.

She didn't know who they were, but the presence of the undead seemed familiar and almost...comforting. She cleared her thoughts and focused on the situation again before the being spoke.

"You may stand" With the boom of his voice the pressure they felt disappeared and they slowly stood up while he took a seat on the opposite end of the table. "Take a seat, I have much to discuss with you" They felt a compelling force on them but not enough to force them to sit down. To be frank it would be useless to remain standing throughout the entire ordeal so they still took a seat.

"Why are you here?" said Salem "I have no qualms with you except you're interference in several of my plans" It was both a lie and the truth. With how they were surrounding one of her Grimm pools then she would have lesser amounts of Grimm in Vale but only by a few hundred or so, it was not too debilitating to her but it was mostly from her curiosity that she ever contacted them.

She heard a soft chuckle and sent a questioning look towards him, he sent her a look back that made her feel like he knew what she was thinking. "Nothing, it's simply endearing to see such a situation again" She furrowed her brows as a frown made its way up her face. What did he mean by that? Did he have already have an encounter like this before? Or did he already know what was going to happen? She didn't know but she will prod him for it.

"Then, what was it that you wanted to discuss"

"A simple truce between us is all. You let me research your...creatures and I will give you...this" The being pushed its hand to his side and watched it disappear in front of her and pull a white sword that glowed a dull blue and with closer inspection ancient runes.

She didn't know how it got that sword but she felt its power and strength from the opposite end of the table. She debated with herself whether she should accept such a weapon for him gaining the opportunity to learn about her Grimm's weakness.

"I would like to think on the matter first and request that we speak another time" She decided with the hopes of stalling for time in the chances of learning any weaknesses that it may have. The being stood and once more a portal of darkness opened in front of him and walked towards it "What is your name?" She asked before it could leave. The being turned around and looked at her "Ainz Ooal Gown and call my name and he shall inform me"

A figure shimmered beside her and she saw a skeleton clouded in darkness with blades all around its body and in its hand was a dagger then faintly glowed. She didn't sense him or see him at all through their meeting and after looking at Cinder, neither did she. For the first time in centuries, she finally felt fear.

"And I would give you one and final warning" A despairing aura radiated in an instant and she felt thousands of the Grimm surrounding her castle perish and the ones that did survive ran away in fear despite her orders for them to return.

She felt her heart clench and looking to the side she saw Cinder standing stock still with her eyes wide. Then it all disappeared in an instant as she took a deep breath while Cinder fell to the floor taking in large and fast breaths. They then passed through the portal as the monsters disappeared from her sight.

Salem didn't know what that was, but her entire body screamed danger. It was like meeting the Gods once more

* * *

He was stressed throughout the entire thing. Even he didn't expect that the leader would be a woman. He looked at the entire situation almost in an endearing way like how he would have late-night meetings with his friends on how to kill a boss or get a certain item.

He caught her looking at him.

"Nothing, it's simply endearing to see such a situation again" He just spoke his mind and she just looked down. Did he say something rude? He was pretty sure that he didn't do anything offensive or anything at all but... it is a new world after all.

After they both said everything that could be said. He started walking out before he remembered a scene from a movie where they leave a threat. He gave his warning and cast death protection magic on them so they wouldn't die immediately when he activated his Despair Aura IV but he did feel thousands more die. He never did check if there were anyone else in the castle.

It was amazing actually that they were in a giant castle in the open and no one knows where it is. He finally crossed the portal and reached the other side where he once more took a sit on his throne and looked at the Guardians that he brought with him.

"Demiurge. The next time I meet with someone I would like you to not use your Command Mantra on them since it would be disrespectful if I came with friendly intentions" It was quite embarrassing to enter a room with everyone kneeling to you.

"Yes, Ainz-sama" Demiurge spoke while keeping his head down.

"You are all dismissed, except for Albedo"

"Yes My Lord" Everyone left the throne room except for Albedo who kept kneeling "Albedo, I would like you to do something for me"

"I will do it even if you order me to claw my heart out"

* * *

He just finished his talk with Albedo who immediately started on the task that he has assigned for her. He was now on his way back to the Treasury to meet his Creation. He passed through all the trials and doors and arrived back in the hall of the Treasury.

There in the middle of the room with a modest table and chair was his own Creation who took on the form of TouchMe. TouchMe stood up and his form started to wither and change into a pasty color until it reverted back to its original shape of a doppelganger.

This was his Creation. Pandoras Actor, a doppelganger who had the intelligence that could rival Albedo and Demiurge and fighting capabilities that could surpass any of the Guardians if allowed access to view the form of all of his friends. He was saddened by this and looked off to the side and saw the mausoleum that he had made for his Guild.

He had already placed a spot for him for whenever he would pass on. Time would always claim someone no matter what even if it was due to his actions or something else. It would always come to take its claim.

Ainz turned his focus back on Pandora as Pandoras Actor bowed with his head low. "Greetings My creator, may I ask the reason for your arrival?" Ainz took in Pandora's form and remembered the time he spent on designing him. Pandora had the form of a wooden doll with three holes on its face to replace its eyes and mouth while he wore a cap and a jacket that was based on WWII german commanders.

When Pandoras Actor stood back up he had an oppressive aura that just radiated leadership and even Ainz was amazed at his aura. "Pandora, I have a task for you."

"If it is in my capability" He already thought of all the Guardians and NPC's he had at his disposal and Pandora had the best compatibility with it. "I would ask you to infiltrate the Kingdom of Menagerie and slowly build up your influence and if you are ever in need of supplies you may contact Albedo or Demiurge for it should they allow"

Pandora looked at him and tilted his head down and tipped his cap. "It shall be done my lord"

He had already sent a message to Aureole to allow Pandora to open Gates within Nazarick to the outside world. He entrusted Menagerie to Pandora as 'Momon' had already infiltrated Vale and if what he heard about Atlas was right then CZ would be perfect for the job and all that would be left is Vacuo. If what they have gathered on Vacuo is correct then it would never be in a single place and is a close community that would welcome strangers but is wary of them.

They would need someone who is flexible and could hide their emotions since if what he saw from Nabe was normal among everyone in Nazrick then that would be a problem since they would instantly take the chance to defend Nazarick and could possibly scare off any informant that would be available. He had thought that maybe an Item could help but he didn't remember anything like that, that could suppress emotion but it could also easily be a side effect of an item since everything has changed now.

And in fact, he himself felt different from the past. He cast Greater Teleportation to his room and approached a mirror to which he scanned himself and saw nothing that could be discerned. He removed his ring that suppressed his magic aura from leaking out and he noticed that it became a little bit larger albeit small. Ainz was confused here since he knew his stats perfectly since he already reached the maximum stat limit and level limit in Ygdrassil long ago and could remember it after months away from it.

But here he saw it differently. It could have been a mistake since his aura showed itself like a flame but it seemed like the flame got a bit bigger if he saw correctly. Ainz wasn't sure but it could be a mistake but if what he thought was true that his limit has been removed then...he could potentially grow forever to the true realm of Gods.

He paced around his room before stopping and reaching the armory that he kept in his room. He looked at all of the weapons and grabbed one and swung. It fell from his hands and it removed his theory that he could now wield any weapon and was stuck to magical weapons.

...wait...Did that mean that he could use ANY magical weapon...

He left the room while holding a golden sword and brought it to one of Nazaricks NPC that had the Blacksmith job and asked them to enchant the weapon. He could enchant the weapon on his own but he didn't know what would happen to it if he did. After some time the NPC finally gave it to him and fervently thanked him for letting him be of use to him.

He dismissed the NPC and swung the blade and... didn't fall. He started a low chuckle before he bellowed out laughter until he was forcefully calmed down again, It seemed even when he left the game of Nazarick he could still exploit the game as many other players did.

With that thought, he left Nazarick once more with Naberal and Cast Mass Great Teleportation to Vale in a secluded part of the city and started walking towards Beacon. Hopefully, he could meet the ones he before.

'I think their team was

* * *

RUBY!" Yang called out as Ruby dodged a punch that hit the ground and shook the earth. He had already changed his Dust type twice already and they weren't sure how many times he could keep going. They already dealt with Electricity and fire but now they were dealing with ice.

Spike of ice came out from where his fist had impacted and one even came close to Ruby. Weiss was currently in the backlines doing whatever she can to help by placing glyphs whenever they needed it such as when Yang would be too slow to retreat or his attack was too fast which she could slow down. It was an impressive strategy but was taxing on her dust and Aura when doing it in quick succession at times.

Ruby crouched low and activated her semblance and dashed towards him to which Hazel responded with placing his hand in where Ruby would come out of her semblance but much to his surprise the petals brushed past him and went behind him. He turned to see Ruby out of her semblance with her scythe behind her.

Hazel then noticed that Yang was standing on the opposite side of the blade and Ruby shot a bullet that launched Yang at Hazel. Hazel tried to put his arm in front of him to defend against the attack. Emphasis on tried, he felt his hands tied up in something and turned to see the Faunus girl holding a ribbon that tied around his hands and was pulling back as hard as she could.

He still had time to defend if he pushed hard enough to let the Faunus let go. But a glyph appeared behind Yang which greatly boosted her speed as she was sent rocketing towards him and a punch that hit him broke through his aura and impacted him on the face and she sent a shot off from her gloves just for good measure.

Hazel flew far and was knocked out from Yang's deadly punch.

They started looking around and saw that it was finally over. They cheered before they noticed that Oscar, the boy that had Ozpin inside him was missing.

"Oscar! Ohnohnoohno we lost him, we lost headmaster Ozpin. What do we do what do we do!? We're gonna get expelled from Beacon...m-maybe worse." Ruby started panicking which Yang grabbed her "Rubes! Calm down okay. He was probably...blasted off somewhere or hid."

"But what if he was blasted off the cliff! We're DEAD!" Ruby ran around in panic

They heard the Bullhead's engine roar and lift off the ground. It turned and they saw Oscar in the cockpit which was smiling at them. "Oscar! What are you doing in there!?" Ruby immediately called out to Oscar

"I'm quite fine Miss Rose, in fact, I was here when this was first introduced" This immediately gave them a clear sign that Ozpin was in control and if what he said was true which they had no point in denying now. Then he really must have had a lot of experience in a Bullhead.

They boarded the Bullhead and sat down on the seats. While it was disturbing to sit in a Bullhead with a dead body inside but unfortunately they can't move the body since if they do then the other people might come and they'd be delayed again and with their aura and dust already low then it would be a death wish for anyone.

The Bullhead took off and started flying across the sea.

"Ruby, what about your Uncle?" Blake questioned Ruby as she started refilling her weapon with dust. "I-I don't know, he might be strong but they're also strong and he might even...die" Ruby looked down

"I'm sure he'll pull through ruby, after all, he did say he'd be okay right?" "I-I guess Yang but still. I can't shake off the feeling though"

* * *

Tyrian and Watts looked at the Bullhead flying off.

"That means Hazel must have failed"

"We'll need to report to out Queen about his failure then...Oooh this is gonna be fun"

"Anyway what are we gonna do with him?" Watts pointed at Qrow's beaten body which was adorned with cuts and gunshot holes everywhere on his body

"We should bring him to our Queen! She'll be happy to hear that we got Ozpin's reaper right!"

"We'll see Tyrian. We'll see"

* * *

**Yo, it's me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and any review that you could put is appreciated and to the people who gave some complaints on the previous chapters then it's fixed. I actually already did revise the chapters its just that I forgot to replace the chapter soo... kinda my fault. With that, I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	14. Returning to the scene

Team RWBY was well on their way back to Beacon without any hindrances. It had been a generally calm ride ignoring the dead body that would occasionally shift within the cabin that they were in.

"What should we do when we get back to Beacon? Should we tell Glynda about Ozpin or should we keep it a secret?" She looked at Yang while Weiss was trying not to puke at the sight of the body while Blake was, as always and ever will be. Reading a book, Ruby was honestly amazed at how Blake could calmly read during any situation until you mention the White Fang. They knew she was a Faunus and her history with the White Fang but her focus on it, whenever it was mentioned she was close to obsession on the topic that it was maddening at times.

"I don't know Ruby, Glynda might already know about it and I think it would be better the fewer the people know about it" She looked at Blake "And we'll need a way to explain Oscar to the new students since he's younger than Ruby and from what we saw back there? He's probably more inexperienced than Jaune and that says a lot"

"Wait, does Oscar even have his Aura unlocked?" They all froze for a moment until they looked at the cockpit and saw Oscar stiff and sweating. "You DO have you Aura unlocked right?" Oscar coughed and his eyes started darting around the place"

"Well you see I used to be a farmer in a relatively safe part of Mistral and I only met Ozpin a week ago at most and-" "So No he doesn't" Weiss interrupted shortening Oscar's speech that would have still reached the same answer.

"Great we'll need someone to unlock his Aura too. Does anyone know how to unlock someone else's Aura?" Weiss looked around the cabin and shook their heads. "Uncle Qrow was the one who unlocked mine and he just said some words while holding his hand to my head. Does that count?"

"Unless you know what he said then no, it doesn't." Ughhh this was getting more and more complicated by the minute. Weiss rubbed her temples until a thought came to her mind. Was Oscar the one flying the Bullhead?

She stood up from her seat in the cabin and went to the cockpit and stood beside Oscar. "Do you even **know** how to fly a Bullhead?"

"Well, Ozpin taught me the basics on flying it and he corrects me whenever I do make a mistake" He took a short glance at Weiss and felt heat rush up his cheeks since she was so close that he could smell her perfume and how it smelled like strawberries and how her skin was even fairer and whiter up close and how her br-AHHHH!

**"I told you to keep those sorts of thoughts out of your mind especially since your fantasies are about my students. And considering my age it would be inappropriate if you were to date someone of their age"**

'But everyone would be underaged to you!' He felt angry at how his dream of becoming a huntsman would come with the ancient being in his head that would make the word privacy something nonexistent.

"Oscar? Oscar?!" He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Weiss's screaming. He turned to her and sent her and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Oscar asked, "I said do you know how to land the Bullhead?" He stared at her for a few blank seconds. Weiss realized what was going on and panicked.

'Ozpin! You didn't tell me I had to land this thing!' He screamed at Ozpin mentally **"Of course I didn't, I would have told you later when we were nearer"** He didn't know how but he somehow knew that Ozpin was bluffing.

'So how do I land this thing then?' Oscar asked to which Ozpin gave the appropriate steps and said he'd guide him when they were landing. Oscar was still scared since he was pretty sure that he shouldn't be driving a Bullhead but he should have given his opinion when he started the engine. He focused back on the sky and the controls as he ignored the screaming of Weiss in the background and soon everyone was panicking with Weiss standing beside him breathing heavily while she gave instructions on how to fly the Bullhead even though she didn't know how to fly a Bullhead either. He was listening but soon he started to ignore her.

Beacon came into view of the Bullhead and soon they started the landing sequence and miraculously landed even with everyone panicking beside him screaming instructions at him. They soon rushed out of the Bullhead screaming and hugging the ground while Blake was leaning against the Bullhead with her eyes wide and shivering. Soon he came out too while scratching the back of his head.

"We made it huh?" He flinched back as they all glared at him. He was pretty sure he told them that Ozpin was giving him advice even though Ozpin had to simplify it so much for him to be able to do it himself. He sheepishly took a step back as they continued to glare at him with fervor.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, shouldn't we be reporting to Miss Goodwitch?" He drove the situation away by bringing up miss Goodwitch, while what he heard from Ozpin was that she was a person who stuck to the rules and enforced it with great prejudice was something he wasn't looking forward to.

After everyone recovered from the impromptu landing they soon reached the middle of Beacon as he mentally asked Ozpin questions as he looked at the various building and students that were around. He marveled at the great hall that they entered as he saw rows upon rows of chairs with groups of students eating together. He watched around him as he saw that everyone was unique in some way here as he watched a girl with pink hair jumping up and down screaming pancakes while the girl beside him was pouting in what looked like jealousy.

They passed the Great hall and soon they entered a room that if you asked him what it looked like he would immediately say a clock. Everywhere he looked he saw gears and clocks ticking and turning all around the room as even the floor was a giant machine made of gears that flowed smoothly without missing a beat.

**"If they did then clocks wouldn't be that useful then, would they?" Ozpin spoke up within his mind**

'I guess not but still what is this place?' He glanced around the room and eventually settled his eyes on the desk and chair in the middle of the room as if it was calling for him. He somehow felt that he belonged to be on it.

He took slow steps towards it as he ran his fingers over the desk until eventually sitting down on the chair. He felt at peace within this chair and the only thing that was missing was Coffee that he was sure the feeling came from Ozpin since he hated coffee when he first tasted it and avoided it like the plague. But now he found that he almost had a craving for it.

While he sat down, Team RWBY looked at him and saw that he almost blended in with the surroundings as if he belonged there. Soon the door opened as Glynda came in and looked at Team RWBY. She wasn't informed why Qrow needed the team but all he said that he needed to pick someone up from Haven and that he needed the team since the person they're picking up would probably be hunted and speaking of Qrow.

"Where's Qrow?" She asked the Team as they all looked at each other. "We're not sure ma'am, we met some people in Haven that tried to stop us but he stayed back and kept them busy as we ran to the Bullheads" answered Yang, she didn't miss the worried look that Ruby had on her face or the rest of the team. She finally leveled her gaze to the boy that sat on Ozpin's chair.

Glynda didn't recognize him but she somehow found him familiar in some way. She slowly approached the boy as the boy slowly sank into the chair in an attempt to hide, soon Glynda was right in front of the desk with Oscar at the bottom of the chair and threatened to fall at any moment.

"Who is he?" Glynda spoke not pulling her eyes away from the boy on Ozpin's chair. "Uhh. He's the one that Qrow had us get...Ma'am" Glynda looked at Ruby for a short moment before returning her gaze to the boy.

"And Ozpin ma'am" Glynda froze before slowly turning to Ruby "Ozpin? Do you mean our Headmaster? The one who died during the attack on Beacon and left all of the documentation to me? The very same Ozpin?"

"Uhhh-" Ruby was at a lost for words and saw Oscar behind Glynda shaking his hands and head rapidly. "Yes ma'am" Glynda walked towards Ruby and she thought that she could see a dark outline around Glynda.

".He?" Glynda spoke slowly as she stood in front of Ruby. Ruby looked up and thought she saw her life flashing before her eyes. She saw Oscar behind the desk with his hands held together in a praying position and she could see understand some of the words he was saying like. 'Please' and 'Ruby'

She slowly lifted her hand towards Oscar and Oscar's face slowly grew solemn as if it was his death sentence. Glynda followed the finger and saw Oscar.

Glynda didn't say anything at first and slowly took steps towards Oscar. 'Ozpin is it possible for Grimm to look like humans?' Oscar asked but was met with silence.

'OZPIN!' He started calling for Ozpin within his mind. Glynda was in front of Oscar now and stood in front of Oscar looking down at him.

**"Ozpin" **He knew that she just called Ozpin's name but it was so filled with malice that he thought Grimm would start rushing towards here. "Uhhh he's not here right now ma'am" She glared at him with such malice that he could almost hear Ozpin cowering in his head.

**"Ozpin. Out" **Slowly he felt a presence in his mind come forward but instead of stopping it he instead allowed it to pass through and come to the forefront.

"Hello Glynda" both his posture and manner of speaking changed as he spoke to Glynda.

"Ozpin...Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well..." Ozpin froze for a moment and met Glynda's gaze and he knew that if he explained anything but the truth and she found out that he would soon regret it. And you'd think that he'd get used to it with his yearly escapades that ranged from throwing students into Grimm infested forests or spending 20% of Beacon's funds on coffee would deter her gaze a bit, but it did absolutely nothing.

"It's just not something I would tell everyone Glynda, not even Ironwood. The only person that I would trust with such secret is Qrow and if Summer was still alive then her as well"

"But you told the entirety of Team RWBY"

"It was merely situational, it would be unfair to have them on a mission with no idea why it was important" Ozpin praised himself on his quick thinking "And wouldn't it be situational to also inform the person that had to stand in your place both in Vale and in Beacon?" But as always Glynda had a way to crush that little self-satisfaction that he had.

"Of all the stupid things that you've done during my employ here and this is probably the stupidest. Leaving me here in Beacon without anyone to take your place would make the second highest in command in charge which is?" She stared as Ozpin as he put his hand to his chin as if he was deep in thought "ME! I meant me!" Ozpin's face lightened up as if he finally answered the hardest question on an exam.

"But didn't you already do all the paperwork before?" Glynda glared at him before shrinking back. It wasn't like it was his fault that Beacon was attacked...

Glynda sighed and faced team RWBY with all of her frustration gone it was simple enough to return to her usual strict and solemn face. "Forgive me for my..Outburst as I seem to have lost control for a moment" She coughed into her fist "You're all dismissed, I'll inform you if we hear anything from your Uncle. And please do keep this a secret" She smiled at them as they all stood and walked out. They didn't know what was worse, an Angry Glynda or a smiling Glynda.

* * *

_Nazarick_

Ainz looked at himself through the mirror as he judged his outfit was suitable for the task that he had. It was subpar at most compared to everything that they had in Nazarick but it would be too suspicious if a Hunter were to show up in brand new armor that would never be damaged or even scratched in battle. He was pretty sure this would lead to some great suspicion on him as he was a Hunter that just abruptly showed up.

He didn't have anything on but the mirror would show him what his appearance would be if he equipped an armor without actually using it. It was handy in the game for those who had a character build that they would be going on but here it had a pretty convenient item. A knocking sound distracted him from his thoughts as he walked over to the door.

He opened it without much thought and revealed Albedo and a maid behind her which was carrying a chest. "Apologies for the intrusion Ainz-sama but I have brought what you have ordered" Albedo nodded as she gestured towards the maid who stepped forward and placed the chest on his bed.

"Thank you Albedo, you are dismissed" Albedo nodded and left, he noticed that the maid girl didn't move an inch. He sighed "That means you too" sending a pointed look at the maid as she stood there unyielding "I'm sorry, but Albedo has tasked me to assist you in clothing yourself as it would be a disgrace for such a being to clothe hims-!" He raised a hand to her as she stopped.

"I would be fine thank you, and this would be something that I need to do by myself. Again, you are dismissed" The maid seemed to hesitate before nodding and leaving his room. He sighed at this since they've all become like this ever since that intruder had infiltrated the fake Nazarick, even if they did allow him in though. But still, it didn't change their behavior nonetheless.

Taking a deep breathe he strode over to the chest and opened it. Inside the chest were slimes as they happily jiggled around the chest. He had asked Albedo to approach Solution to create Slimes since he was pretty sure that Solution was the only slime NPC in Nazarick and no one else would be able to summon slimes except for her. And he wasn't sure if she even _could_ summon slimes. These particular slimes were lvl 40 slimes or called Rainbow slimes. Rainbow slimes had the particular characteristic of being able to change color to whatever it wants which made it dangerous to low leveled adventurers in Yggdrasil since they would sometimes change their color to other slimes essentially tricking adventurers.

He smiled as he remembered his first encounter with them back when he was farming in Yggdrasil. Taking his hand and slowly placing his hand in the middle of the box, he created a mental link with them as he closed his eyes and focused. He slowly felt the slimes crawl up his arms and enter every crevice in his body and soon his entire body was covered in slimes.

Taking a look at himself in the mirror he almost flinched back in shock as he stared at himself. His entire body was covered in slime as they dripped or at least mimicked dripping and whats more they took on the color of blood which made it all the more horrifying with his red eyes piercing through it all.

He pushed the thought aside and focused back in his head as he imagined the slimes changing their shapes. After several minutes he was finally done. Checking himself in the mirror, he found that he now had a strong chiseled skin and brown hair that pointed behind him with a short beard. He was fairly tall and muscular in comparison to normal people but what he was impressed was that he could feel now! (I'm unoriginal so just think it's Gazef's body or whatever you want to mold it to)

It must have been his connection to the slime which enabled him to feel but it was amazing! He touched his arm and found that they actually felt like muscles! The slimes must have changed how hard or fluid they should be based on his imagination of the body.

He wore the armor and walked towards his own personal armory as he grabbed two jet black Great swords identical to the ones that he used before using magic. Normally he wouldn't be able to use it since it would just fall from his body but with some researching that was handled by Demiurge which involved anything magic or related to the Grimm, they found a loophole in the system.

It turns out if you were to enchant an item with what the system decides is `magical` then you'd be able to use it. He hasn't tried it on other classes though such as warriors or archers but at least they now know this information which would make his story more believable.

He also didn't forget to add chips and scratches on his sword along with his armor to convince other people more. And as a final layer of protection, he added illusion magic on both his body and the slimes. While his class isn't swordsman or anything like that but he would still be able to handle himself nicely thanks to his lvl 100 strength which would put him on par to lvl 50 swordsmen.

Taking a deep breath, he held his hand out as he opened a GATE. Soon he walked through the portal. After stepping out of the portal he looked around and saw himself surrounded by trees and if the GATE did send him to the right location then he should be just outside of Vale.

He started walking in the direction that he knew Vale was in and after roughly 10 minutes of walking he finally came to Vale's large walls. Last time he was here, he wasn't really able to look at it that much since they flew in but now that he's seeing it up close and personal. It truly was something to behold. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he noticed a commotion at the gates.

"What do you mean you're not letting us in!" He spotted a tiger Faunus with patches of hair on his arm with the usual orange and black stripes "I'm sorry sir, but Vale is already having trouble with the people that arrived before and with all the injured that the council isn't letting anyone in" The guard spoke meekly

He looked back and saw that there was a line going down the road and he's guessing that they all want to enter Vale. It was understandable though that the council wouldn't allow anymore since if this was the amount that they received on a daily basis then, of course, they'll have a hard time feeding and providing for them. He walked back into the woods and when he was far enough from the main road or the gate at least.

He opened another GATE but this time to Beacon. Or in the forest of Beacon since there wouldn't be that many students inside it or teachers since it was a Grimm infested forest.

Once again he walked through the GATE as he was once more surrounded by trees. He started stretching and readied to run before he heard a shout. "Who's there! Come out!" Wasn't this place Grimm infested? He was sure that was what the girls said when they met, was it normal to stroll around in a forest full of Grimm that could kill you?

Turning around he saw a woman in a beret and overall a militaristic outfit along with a handbag. She had a handgun pointed at him but he was sure that he could at least dodge the bullet or talk his way out of this at least. "Hello, I'm merely here looking for someone" She narrowed her eyes even more at him as she let go of the gun with one hand as she pulled a scroll and pressing it against her ear. "Who are you looking for?" He noticed how she didn't remove her aim on him and how it followed his chest.

"Ruby, or Team RWBY at least. I've some unfinished business with them" She narrowed her eyes even more at him even though she dialed something on the scroll. A moment later she threw it at him as he caught it with one hand. He looked at it before looking back at her and raised one of his eyebrows. "Its Team RWBY" Ahhh so that's why she threw it at him, he nodded and muttered thanks before pressing it against his ear.

He heard some rustling in the background before a voice came out. "Hello? Coco? Are you there?" A voice that so high that could only be Ruby answered the phone as he heard another voice in the background "Just drop it, Ruby, maybe Coco just butt-dialed you or something"

"No, wait it's me" Silence was what greeted him "Hello?" he asked again "Who are you again?" a different voice answered now which he recognized as Yang.

"It's me. The guy you met in the forest?...Hello?"

"Hi Momon! Where did you go after fighting the dragon!? We were worried since you just disappeared like that all of a sudden and we didn't know if you were alive or not and-and"

"Please don't forget to breathe miss Rose and where are you right now?"

"Uh. I'm in my room since we were given brakes since we just got back from a mission"

"Then can we meet soon? I need to discuss something with you" He planned to use Ruby to get in contact with the Headmaster of Beacon and possibly strike a deal with him. He didn't really have a plan on what that deal was but he'd think of something on the way.

He looked around him as he found his own personal assassins hidden in invisibility around him. He focused back on his call as he took a quick glance at Coco if what he guessed from Ruby was right.

"Uhhh... Sure give me a minute I could get out in a sec." He nodded and was about to hand it to Coco before Ruby's voice came up again "Oh! And where are we meeting by the way?" ... He didn't actually think of that.

"How do the Bullhead docks sound?"

"That's perfect! I'll see you there!"

"Okay Ruby, B-" He pulled the scroll away as he saw that it was disconnected. He handed the scroll to Coco and gave her a polite nod which she returned. Now all he had to do was backtrack back to the Docks. It would have been hard for anyone in a new environment but ever since he became undead, he noticed improvements in his mind such as memory and planning.

He didn't know how losing a brain would improve it but it'd be better to count your blessings than the downsides.

He turned around as he heard a soft clicking sound and saw Coco still standing there smiling at him with her hands behind her back. He was sure that he heard something, but it could've been anything really. He turned around and walked back to the docks.

Coco smiled at him before pulling out the scroll from behind her. She smiled as she looked at the picture that she took of Momon before Grinning.

"Oooh... Yang's gonna love this"

* * *

**Ainz might sound a little cheery or human here or emotional at least. But I kinda did it but it'll change in the next chapter. This took a while to push out since I got a new idea and I got some more in my head and its kinda just bugging me. Besides this should be back to the kind of schedule of every Sunday but don't trust my words. Anyways see ya guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**To be honest, chapters can be flushed out in 1 or 2 days but the only things that hold it back are either writer's block, time, and jobs or school. It's good to be back and I'll just stop here and enjoy the chapter and a review is always appreciated.**

* * *

As soon as Ainz was out of Coco's sight he immediately dropped his smile and returned to his usual stony expression. He thought that it would be too suspicious if he never smiled or anything like that but he could at least fake something like that easily. Being a salesman has some perks like knowing what kind of face to pull and how to pull it off.

Pulling out his scroll and entering the number that he memorized from Coco's scroll and named it Ruby. He now had a more stable way to contact her and her team if need be. Looking up from his scroll he saw that the docks were drawing closer and he could just catch a drop of red in the distance.

Waving his hand as he placed back his façade as he smiled and approached Ruby

"Look, Ruby, I'm sorry for the abrupt meeting but I need to ask a favor from you"

"Uhhh...Who are you?" Huh? Wait a minute...didn't he already show his face to them before? Well, it was just for a second but it was understandable since the face he was using before was the default illusion appearance so...this could work.

"It's me, Momon? Don't you remember me?" He grinned as he coldly studied Ruby's eyes for that spark of recognition or something but still, her silver eyes still threw him off. It was as if those eyes had a greater meaning behind them or something.

Ruby's eyes widened and sparkled as he praised himself inside his head as she jumped up to hug him. "Momon! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you at all since you're always wearing that scary armor" He opened his mouth to try and speak before Ruby started talking again "I'm not saying that they're scary! I meant...Cool! Yeah, that's it! It's just cool with all that black armor and you were so silent before- not that I'm complaining or anything bu-"

He grabbed Ruby and shook her shoulders as she stopped "It's _ok_ Ruby, you weren't the first person to find it off-putting but can we talk about the favor that I wanna ask from you"

"Ah! Sure, what is it?"

"I need to speak with the Headmaster"

"..."

"..."

"Ruby?" I think I broke her. He started waving his hands in front of Ruby's face but she didn't react or anything like that before an explosion of movement happened.

"Sorrynocandobyeeee~!" Ruby started running in a mad sprint ignoring him as he watched Ruby disappear into the distance. Well, that could've gone better at least. It seems like he'd have to ask around the local students the way to the Headmaster.

It's been an hour since Ruby ran away and he hasn't seen her nor her team anywhere at the academy, but I think I've found out why Ruby ran away when I asked her about the Headmaster. The Headmaster died during the breach to the Wyvern that he killed a few months back. And that his replacement for him was his deputy.

But he was on his way to the Headmaster's office right now, since he heard that he was replaced and that a new Headmaster was in charge now. New Headmaster or not didn't make a difference since all he had to do now was to begin the plan.

* * *

**Ozpin's office**

"I'm telling you Oz! That place is nothing but danger and with what I've seen in there is something worse than the Grimm!" Qrow shouted at Ozpin since he asked Oscar to go back for a second. It would've been finished long ago but goddamned Ozpin wouldn't listen to him!

"And I'm telling you that it would be impossible for such a thing to exist. Qrow, you know what I am Qrow and you know that I've lived for a long time. It's simply impossible." Ozpin set down the mug of coffee that he had in his hands and steepled his fingers. "You following the Golden Knights was a good idea and the information on where they are located is essential but the rest of the story is quite unbelievable"

"Goddamnit Oz! You don't believe that there are monsters living in that place and a woman that could teleport at will and even though you know about magic, Gods and the Maidens. You won't believe that!" The table cracked as Qrow gripped harder "We need to send Hunters there right no-!" He was cut off as a knock interrupted him.

Both Qrow and Ozpin narrowed their eyes at the door as Qrow inched closer to the door with his hand resting on his weapon. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it. What greeted them was a relatively tall and gruff man with leather armor surrounding him instead of the usual metal plates that are used these days.

"Greetings, may I come in?" The man smiled as Qrow narrowed his eyes before glancing at Ozpin and see him nod. He nodded for him to get in as he peaked outside and checked the halls.

"Well excuse me, but who the fuck are you?"

"Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Momon. I met a team here called Team RWBY while in the forest of Vale and fought a Grimm that I've never seen before. I'm not even sure if it was a Grimm. It was so different from the others." Qrow sent a look towards Ozpin before continuing.

"It wouldn't happen that one you saw be something like large hulking figures with a sword and shield and looked rotten and completely dark" If what he was talking about was the same thing he saw in that…tomb of sorts, then it only made it worse.

"Yes it was, how'd you know?" Qrow sighed and faced Ozpin "I told you I wasn't imagining stuff Oz. We need to do something right now."

"By the way, thanks for the info. We'll do something about it here" Qrow held his hand out which Momon quickly shook.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't why I went here." They both sent questioning looks towards him. "I'm here to tell you that they're coming here, right now" Qrow's face lit up in horror as Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

There wasn't anything that Qrow could do against those monsters but he was sure that if he brought his nieces out now and told Taiyang then they could still get out of this now.

"Thanks for the heads up. Can you leave? We'd like to speak on the matter" Momon nodded and left the room.

They both stood there in silence, neither side waiting to break it.

"Ozpin, you need to tell the council about this. We can't just keep this under wraps Oz" He leveled a glare on the young man in front of him.

"Qrow, if we tell the populace then the public will panic and attract Grimm and make this even worse."

"And what do you want to do!? Keep everything quiet until they reach our walls and make it even worse! If we tell them now then we could reduce the amount of panic when they eventually reach!" Qrow shouted at Ozpin slamming down his fist on the table creating a few cracks on the surface.

"And do you think that we'll be able to defend the city! If what you said was true and that those so-called 'Golden Knights' are part of them, then there's nothing we can do!"

"We have to be able to do something! Get Atlas involved! Ask help from the other Academies!"

"And what? Atlas lost their battleships during the previous breach, Vacuo is already under siege under Grimm and Mistral is in chaos because of Leo's betrayal! The best we can do is prepare now. And we need the Grimm now…the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Ozpin glared at Qrow. It would've been a more serious situation if not for Ozpin's body. Qrow sighed and backed down and removed the flask from his hip and took a long sip.

"Now what?"

"Ask Team RWBY on the details of their encounter with the thing you both saw. See if we can learn anything"

"Sure thing Oz" Qrow stood up and walked out before pausing at the door "Hey Oz" Ozpin looked at him and raised his brow "I quit" Ozpin watched as Qrow threw something towards him before it eventually settled on the table.

It was a picture of Team STRQ. Ozpin sighed and looked back at the door to find Qrow gone.

[-[LineBreak]-]

Ainz smirked before the green particles appeared and wiped it off for him. It had been a hassle during his meeting with the Headmaster, he didn't know if only he could see those green particles or not but thankfully only he saw it.

He'd waited near the door before walking off after he had heard them screaming. There were times during the meeting where he would send a genuine smile and it would be forcefully removed and he'd have to keep the smile up without changing his facial features.

He continued walking before he bumped into something. Ainz steadied himself before reaching a hand out to help whoever it was that he bumped into.

Ainz froze when he looked at her. It was a Demihuman, or as the people call them. Faunus. Faunus was something that puzzled him when he started learning about Remnant. They possessed animalistic features and even their abilities.

It was similar to how Demihumans in Yggdrasil would also have special abilities when they started since it stuck to realism. But when he looked into the history of the Faunus, he didn't find anything to suggest that it came naturally.

And it's not like he'd be the only one that would stay right? There could easily have been another player. There also wasn't anything that said that they would arrive at the same time too. Yggdrasil players could have been here in the past and simply died of old age since nothing here looked like a threat.

So…A demihuman arrived here and probably married one of the inhabitants of this world and soon became known to be Faunus. But that was where the problem was, there was nothing on it. Everything that he'd currently done here could easily be replicated by a level 40 or 50 warrior and even then they're amazed by it.

You'd think that they'd be recorded in history as heroes or even Gods right? But nothing. Absolutely nothing came out.

Ainz looked at the Faunus as she accepted his hand. It was a rabbit Beas-Faunus I mean, she wore something similar to him with leather armor on her chest, arms, and legs but it wasn't as much as his. Her armor was shorter and thinner and looked more like to avoid blades rather than general protection.

He pulled her up as she patted herself and bowed in front of him.

"I'm so sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going" He sent her a smile and waved his hands.

"It's fine, It's fine. No harm was done after all." He walked past her as he rounded the corner he dropped his smile and looked behind him and around himself. He cast **Detect Life** and confirmed that no one was following him before using **Greater Teleportation** and teleported to Vale.

Looking around his surroundings he went off in a certain direction after he heard something during his time in Vale. Apparently, this was still similar to Yggdrasil in some cases as he neared a tall building that towered over the surrounding buildings.

He heard that you could get missions here which you'd get paid for. It was a fairly simple system such as security for transports such as Trains or Bullheads and extermination missions for villages that didn't have a permanent Hunter.

As soon as he stepped into the building he immediately saw a luxurious interior with a lobby. He approached the lobby as he looked around and saw teams with their scrolls out discussing things or others who were either maintaining their weapons or simply eating.

He didn't see any civilians in here and it only consisted of Hunters. Ainz approached the desk where a woman sat down who only spared him a momentary glance before speaking.

"Haven't seen you before, Hunter's license?"

"Ah, I don't have one" The man looked at him before raising an eyebrow and her eyes roamed his body before setting down the papers that she held.

"I really would've thought you already had one with your body and scars but I'm sorry sir but we can't issue a mission to you without a Hunter license" She bowed her head in apology.

Well, that was a bust, guess I'll have to find another way to earn lien…or I could ask one from the Headmaster. He wasn't sure which was easier, on the other hand, if he were to just ask one from the Headmaster and he approved then it was a simple matter and he could potentially solve all of his future problems with this.

But then again a Hunter wouldn't be one of the most reliable jobs here, wouldn't it? While Remnant was full of Grimm there were still Hunters and hundreds or thousands of Hunters are graduating from their respective schools which means there's a constant supply of Hunters for missions since that's what seems to be in demand.

He approached an alleyway before stopping. Turning around he saw nothing but he felt like someone was there seconds ago. Ainz narrowed his eyes and softly muttered _Detect Life_ as a small radar appeared at the bottom of his vision and It showed multiple red dots around him.

But what he focused more on was the dot that was in front of him. Ainz approached the space as he watched the dot get closer and closer on the minimap. Slowly reaching a hand out to touch whatever was there.

There was a sudden sound of breaking glass as the alleyway grew active as he jumped back and braced his knees in preparation for an attack. In front of him was a glasslike crack that appeared and he watched as a person walked past and disappear.

He opened his eyes in alarm and swung his sword behind him as he felt it hit something with a metal bang, taking the advantage he quickly attempted to charge the assailant before they nimbly twisted out of the way.

Ainz saw a small girl in a white jacket and high heels with different colored eyes holding an umbrella in a crouched position. Why was it that anyone that was capable of fighting in this world had weird tendencies to dress.

First, it was Ruby with her skirt which seemed impractical and her teammate Weiss was fighting in both a skirt and heels, it just didn't make sense why someone would use such attire while fighti-!

Ainz braced his sword as he blocked an attack from the small girl. "Now that wasn't very nice" She smirked as he watched her charge towards him, he was about to deliver a strike until he watched as the dot disappeared from his radar.

He looked up and saw that she was still there but she somehow didn't appear on his map. He sidestepped as the girl continued forward before her figure broke into glass shards as it impacted the floor.

Taking in his surrounding he didn't see the girl anymore nor did he see her on his map. Sheathing his sword, he took a glance at his radar before finding an area that was separate from the alleyway and silent cast _Greater Teleportation_.

He arrived back in Beacon and sent a _Message_ to Demiurge to use tier 2-3 monsters in the attack. After receiving an Ok from Demiurge he once again headed to the Headmaster's room. This time it was a bit faster since last time he had no idea where it was previously.

Approaching the door he knocked and he heard the sound of shuffling inside before it eventually opened.

He was greeted by the same people with a few more additions such as Glynda if he remembered correctly. Giving them a polite nod and approached the woman. He heard that since the previous Headmaster was killed during the breach and as the right-hand man or should he say the right-hand woman of the Headmaster then it naturally fell to her as the next in line for the title of Headmaster.

"Headmaster, may I speak with you?" Glynda raised an eyebrow and sent a glance to the other man in the room. The man's disheveled state really made him question this establishment.

First, it was the student's attire that completely lacked defense and their reliance on their semblances. A good example of this would be Ruby, a simple warrior could simply wrestle her weapon from her and she'd be defenseless.

And now even a drunkard is being allowed to meet with the Headmaster? Sure he seemed capable since he was able to reach Nazarick even if it was the fake one but wouldn't he be a bad influence for the children?

"Of course, it's fine if you speak in front of them. I can assure you that they are all trustworthy" She sent a smile towards him but he got the feeling that it was reaaaly strained as if she's never smiled before.

"Is it possible for me to apply for a Hunter's license?"

"Excuse me can you repeat that again?"

"I'd like to apply for a Hunter's license?" Glynda sighed

"You're telling me that you were able to kill the wyvern while you're not an official Huntsman yet, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"…"

"Have you had any previous training then? Such as a Hunter Academy or apprenticeship under a Huntsman?"

"None that I know of. No"

Glynda let out a sigh and brought her hands to her face.

"Normally we wouldn't allow anyone to receive a Hunters License if they have no prior experience at an Academy or under the tutelage of a Senior Huntsman"

He moved to suggest an idea before she cut him off

"But since you're not actually a normal case, then we'd allow you but you'd have to take an entire year's course which would be the fourth years course since the lower years are to prepare you for missions and such. Whereas the fourth year would focus more on what to do after acquiring your Hunters License such as building contacts, strengthening your crafts and laws that are in place for Huntsmen"

It sounded simple enough for Ainz. A year course that would basically teach him of the laws and introduce him as an official Huntsman. It was quite similar to Yggdrasil in this manner since you wouldn't even be able to accept a simple mission without completing the tutorial first.

The only problem for him was the time that it took. A single year sounded simple enough but with his plans, it would hinder them by… actually it wouldn't affect his plans at all since he left everything to Albedo and Demiurge…

Wait…what was his plan again? Did he even make a plan in the first place? I'm pretty sure that I didn't say anything about a plan or whatsoever and was more curious about the world which led one thing to another.

In fact, that meeting with the Queen of the Grimm was a complete accident, wasn't it? He was just planning to follow the woman and see where their base was but one thing lead to another and whatever that happened that day was a complete mistake and he even threatened the Queen of the Grimm and even killed hundreds of her minions…but strangely he found it entertaining, the feeling of power.

He shook his head and forgot about it and contacted Demiurge.

[Demiurge, what is the progress on the current phase?]

[The troops are ready to march on your orders Ainz-sama.]

[Then what about the next phase?]

[Pandora's Actor has moved from Vale to Atlas and has taken the position in one of the Atlas military]

[Good. Start creating a small base of operations in Atlas, feel free to use Shalltear's _Gate_]

[At once my lord]

Demiurge stopped his _Message _and tuned back into the current conversation that the Headmaster was having with him.

"-Other than these terms and further that can be agreed on in the future do you agree to the current terms?"

"Yes, I do" Aghh! He didn't know what she was talking about and agreed in the spur of the moment and he even sounded like he was agreeing to a marriage contract!

"Well then, everything seems to be in order. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, then I'll take my leave" She gave a curt bow and left the room.

"Oh, and you seem a little misconception, Sir Momon." Ainz could hear the silent plea of No in the background but ignored it "You seem to think that I'm the Headmaster" She gave a smile that seemed all too genuine and friendly.

"But you are severely mistaken, It would be him" She raised to point at the child that sat behind the desk

"It would be Him, Headmaster Oscar. Youngest Headmaster In history"

What? He's the Headmaster?! It would be better for his mental health to stop thinking about Beacon if he wanted to stay sane in this world.

He heard a bang as he turned around to see the kid's face implanted on the desk

"Ughh, Glynda…"

* * *

**That's the chapter and I'm not quite sure when ill finish the next chapter. Anyway I'll see you guys next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ozpin sighed and leaned back as he pushed away all of the paperwork on the desk. He came to an understanding with Oscar that he'll be in control of the body whenever office work was needed while Oscar would be in control the entire time.

Standing up he walked over to the window and watched the students walk in and out of Beacon. He'd issued out a warning before to all the students that in the coming days there would be another attack in a few da0079s time.

Of course he had Glynda do the announcement since no one else outside of Team RWBY knew about his revival. And regarding Team RWBY when he told them exactly what Momon said, they've been training nonstop ever since.

It was understandable but if what Qrow was saying was true then they'd need more than training. But on the other hand they were also the team with the most experience with them.

They've sent Bullheads to scout out the area where the Army was supposed to be approaching from but they haven't heard a single one respond back. And it's already been the third one they sent.

But the distance before they lost communication was getting shorter and shorter. They've even lost contact with Huntsman and villages that were supposed to be near the path that the supposed Army would've been taking.

And all of this is happening just before the Vytal Festival was cancelled. The four kingdoms unanimously agreed to change the venue of the Vytal Festival to Atlas after the Breach showed that Vale was rather vulnerable to attacks.

As much as it would've been an honour for Vale to Host the Vytal Festival, the council decided against it since they've already suffered a blow with the breach so they didn't want anything else to happen during that would degrade them even further.

He sighed and stood up and let Oscar take over.

Oscar stumbled a bit by the abrupt transfer of control as he supported himself on the desk. Standing up he went over to the side where his cane lay or Ozpin on who you asked.

He's already being asked by students why he has Ozpin's cane. And he'd simply been saying that it's a coincidence but sooner or later people would start asking questions that surely would've been blown out of proportions because of Beacon's Resident Rumour Mill.

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

The door burst open as Professor Oobleck strode in and tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he smiled at the Professor.

"Hello sir, did you need something from me?"

"Nothing at all. But I do need Ozpin to sign something for me" Oobleck presented a paper that at a glance looked well organised and neat.

But he knew better than to trust everything with the first look. Taking a quick read of the paper as he tilted his head and pulled the paper away.

"Sir…I don't think that Ozpin would agree to this though."

"Hm? I think this is perfectly reasonable. In fact this was a common procedure before" Oobleck loudly proclaimed as he puffed out his chest.

"Sir, I don't think assigning 10 percent of the school's budget on coffee is normal. There's already a separate budget listed here for food!"

"Oscar, you don't see the importance of this. Coffee is not only essential for teachers but also Huntsmen and we are in an establishment for Huntsmen. Coffee would energize them for the day ahead and if strong enough then it could give them energy for days on end. In fact, Coffee should be considered an essential since much of it is used in so many areas such as the industrial, the huntsme-"

He stepped back and saw that Oobleck didn't notice and kept stepping back as he continued his tirade on coffee until he was out of the room.

Making his way past students, Oscar soon arrived in an open space where he saw Team RWBY already in training.

He watched as Ruby sped across the battlefield in a straight line to Weiss before she raised her rapier as a wall of ice jutted out from the arena. Ruby dug her scythe in the earth to slow herself down as Yang rushed past Ruby and punched the Ice wall as it broke apart.

Weiss flinched back as she watched it explode and as she opened her eyes, she found Yang already closing in. She reflexively closed her eyes and braced for impact. But it never came.

She opened her eyes just in time to watch Yang fly out of her vision screaming.

Oscar watched as Yang flew through the air with Blake's chain tied around her leg. Yang was slammed into the floor as Blake ran over before Yang stood up and tore off Blake's chain. As Blake closed in on Yang.

In another part of the Arena, Ruby darted around Weiss as she stood in the centre with her rapier prepared.

Ruby activated her semblance as she rapidly approached Weiss as Weiss erected a wall of ice in front of her before abruptly turning left and forward again. Weiss jumped back and placed a gravity glyph in Ruby's path.

Weiss activated the glyph as Ruby rocketed into the floor, not being able to adjust to the sudden increase in gravity. Weiss quickly erected ice walls around Ruby as she rushed forward and placed another Gravity Glyph inside the Ice prison but this time with the opposite effect.

Ruby yelped as she levitated up and hit the dome of ice that Weiss had created around her. She yelped again as she suddenly felt Gravity return. She rubbed her head and as she opened her eyes she met the end of Weiss's Rapier.

Weiss looked over to Blake's side to find that Yang was standing over Blake with her fist in front of Blake's face. Yang looked over at Weiss and shrugged.

"DRAW!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted out. Weiss pulled Ruby up as Ruby dusted herself off as Yang and Blake approached her.

Ruby ran forward and lunged at Yang, pulling her into a hug.

"That was amazing Yang! Did you see me fight!"

"Of course Rubes" Yang pulled Ruby close as she rubbed Ruby's head "Especially how you were flailing around in the air"

"But Weiss's ability is cheating! I can't move if I'm in the air!"

"So your rifle can't help push you through the air then?"

"Ehehe~" Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

They continued on like this for minutes as they all took their breaks.

"Hey Guys" All of team RWBY looked towards the voice to find Oscar in his battle outfit.

Oscar wore a black and white track suit with his cane resting beside him. Oscar waved at them which they returned.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I got held up by professor Oobleck" And surprisingly they all nodded their heads as if they understood. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"No one can escape that man once he starts talking after all" Yang smiled at him as she nudged him forward.

"Since you're late, we'll be working on one on one duels before we start team training" Ruby shouted out as she ran over to Oscar.

**~~3 hours later~~**

The entire of team RWBY and Oscar were laying down on the Arena floor covered in dirt and sweat. All of them were panting heavily while the Arena looked worse for wear as if a war went on. Giant pillars of ice jutted out of the Arena while large craters dotted the walls and floor.

"Rubes – Maybe three hours of practice Is too much for us *Pant*" Yang spoke up barely able to support herself as she stood up using the wall as a support.

"N-Non-sense, I'm as good as ever" Ruby tried to raise a fist only for it to come crashing down on her face

"Ow, ok maybe it was too much"

"Ya think?" Yang let out a strained laugh

"Help…My body's dying already" Oscar let out a low groan

Ruby, Yang and Weiss let out a laugh and even Blake showed a smile.

"Hello? I'm still on the floor you know?"

Team RWBY laughed as they all went to the shower as Oscar continued on with his misery, and cleaned up for another day. As Oscar still laid on the ground groaning

**-LineBreak-**

**Yggdrasil**

"How long would it be until the Army reaches Vale?" Albedo asked as she watched the army march forward, trampling anything within their paths through the _Mirror of Remote Viewing_.

"2 more days milady should nothing happen such as last time" A lich replied to Albedo

There were some foolish pests that tried to stop them in their path but were quickly put down without much effort. What unnerved Albedo though was their complete randomness in ability, no unity or anything almost as if it was given at random.

And from what she'd seen, all of the so called 'Huntsmen' changed their way of fighting or entirely in some cases on their Semblances. And along with their innate ability of Aura.

One second she's about to see a huntsman desperately trying to stop them about to be hit and suddenly a thin film like barrier would appear to shield them. And it seems that it doesn't only protect as they exhibit abilities similar to magic but Albedo couldn't feel any magic emanating from them.

Continuing to view the peasants and insects run for their lives through the mirror, she was surprised to see that a portion of the army stopped. Albedo maneuvered the mirror to give herself a clearer view on what was obstructing the army.

There in the middle of the battlefield was a woman with large amounts of people behind her. She was bloodied but stood there unmoving, strong, determined.

She scowled at why a pathetic insect like her would dare hinder the plans of Ainz-sama. Raising her hand to order the undead to charge the woman. She stopped when the woman did the unthinkable.

She used magic! The woman raised her blade as lances of ice formed around her and with one flick of her blade, they soared and hit their mark.

The Undead recoiled from the impact with a few of the undead dying. Albedo smiled at this. Ainz _had _given the explicit order of capturing anyone who exhibited powers that seemed like magic, and if they can't be swayed?

Kill them.

She ordered the undead to incapacitate the woman, but kill all of her companions. With the order done, hundreds of undead that consisted of zombies and skeletons ran into the fray as the people behind the woman charged as well.

She contacted Shalltear to open a _Gate_ and after a moment, a swirling portal fazed into existence in front of her. Stepping into the portal, her surroundings changed into a dense forest.

She ignored the sounds of battle around her. Albedo turned to see a man rushing towards her spear in hand. She scowled and swung her hand as the man blew apart with viscera flying everywhere.

Albedo walked in a straight line towards the woman as the undead opened a path for her. At the end of the path stood the woman with her sword in her sheathe.

Albedo approached the woman and the closer and closer she got to her, she could see the woman clearer and she could see her dark black hair that was messy and with a mask that resembled the Grimm that she wore on her face.

The woman raised her sword towards her when Albedo came closer.

"Who are you?" Albedo didn't say anything but kept walking. She could feel the frustration coming from her through the mask.

The woman slashed at the ground leaving a mark on the ground.

"Cross that line and I'll have no other choice but to fight." Albedo stopped and regarded the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it polite to give your name first before asking for someone else's?"

She hated having to speak longer to that woman but gave her name.

"Albedo, Head of the Floor guardians and overseer of the great tomb of Nazarick at your service" she ended it with a curt bow.

"Raven Branwen, Leader of the Branwen tribe" With introductions done Albedo quickly went to the main point

"Where did you learn magic?" Albedo noticed how her stance shifted into a more defensive one

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I know you have magic, there's no use hiding it from me since..." Albedo held out her hand as ice gathered around her palm. The woman was in shock as her hold on her sword loosened for a moment.

"Who are you? Are you with Salem?" She glared at Albedo, but frankly it seemed like a puppy trying to look threatening to Albedo.

"That woman? As if she could do anything for us other than being fodder." Albedo looked at the woman as a devilish smile grew.

"But if you want true power then why follow that woman? We could give you riches" Images of mountains of wealth appeared on the woman's mind

"Fame" Images of hundreds of people cheering her name appeared on her mind.

"Power" She saw herself on top of everything with everything around her burning and she could hear the screams of all her enemies.

Albedo smiled as her passive charm was working on the woman. Humans are easily manipulated creatures that follow their greed and their desire. And all you had to do, was to find it.

Albedo's smile faltered when an image of a younger woman with long golden hair with golden bracers on her arms.

"Ahhhh!" The woman screamed as she charged Albedo.

"Never!" Albedo blocked her strikes easily but…it was regrettable. The last thing the woman ever saw was a sword heading for her head.

**-LineBreak-**

**Beacon Academy**

Yang felt a shiver down her spine. She looked off into the distance. It was if something happened that…changed everything.

"Y – YA – YAANG!"

"What?" She looked beside her.

"What's wrong? You looked out of it?"

"Haha! Nothing really, just thinking" Yang flashed Ruby a smile and a thumbs up

"Mmm~ fine~ Anyway, We're bringing Oscar to the infirmary. We think the heat's getting to him, he's been screaming that we're training freaks, but six hour trainings are what they usually do right?" Ruby flashed a smile that just screamed innocence.

'Yeah, but I don't think that they do it nonstop without any breaks in between though Rubes' She looked back at Ruby and looked away at that cute face.

'Maybe Oscar just needs to toughen up right?' She winced as she looked back at the training ground with Blake and Weiss both grabbing a leg each while Oscar clawed at the ground screaming.

She looked back at the horizon.

"Hopefully it's nothing"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Yang grabbed Ruby and ran towards Oscar. She'll just give Oscar her apology later. But strangely Yang felt full of energy, as if she could do more than before now.

**-LineBreak-**

Ainz broke away from the crowd as he pushed past the students. He's been assigned a room already, albeit he did receive some awkward looks from the students when he told them he was a student which was pretty understandable since he looked to be in his 30's or 40's .

The room was quite wide which in comparison to his old world's dorms were much smaller than this. His room had everything he needed albeit it had 4 beds but they'd told him they'll remove it soon.

There wasn't much he could do about it but it was better than sharing it with hormonal teens. He'd already had trouble with Albedo and her figure but with teens that he'll be staying with almost all the time? He'd doubt his chances of getting through the year. (With his sanity that is)

He opened the door to his dorm room and froze. He didn't remember leaving the door open though, he pulled out a small dagger that he kept in case of emergencies and scanned the room. There wasn't much to see but something caught his eye.

Walking forward, he found a piece of hair on the ground, it wouldn't have been anything suspicious if he had any hair in the first place. And he's specifically instructed the custodians here to leave his room alone.

He held his dagger in a defensive position as he-! He turned around and blocked a strike as his assailant locked blades with him.

"Who are you!" Shouldn't he be asking that question since this is his room isn't it? He broke of their engagement and sent a kick towards his assailants stomach sending them back. His assailant's hood fell of when he knocked them back.

"Emerald?" Emerald's face lit up in worry as she assumed a defensive position.

"How do you know that name?"

Ainz brought his hand to his face as his illusion and slimes dispersed to reveal his bony figure. Emerald's face brightened up when she saw his face.

"Ainz-sama! I-I'm so sorry that I attacked you! I didn't know that-" Ainz placed a hand on her shoulder as Emerald looked up at him.

"It's fine Emerald, no harm done" Emerald's face fell low as she stared at the floor. He could also hear her muttering things such as "As expected…Benevolent…God" He didn't know if that last one was something he should be scared of or not but he chose to ignore it.

"Ehem" He coughed into his hand to catch Emeralds attention "Emerald Sustrai, What is your purpose of arriving to Beacon Academy with no prior orders from me"

By the time he looked back at Emerald he saw her already prostrated on the floor with her head bowed.

"I-I escaped from Nazarick, to reach you my Lord" Again with the lord, it looks like Albedo is having more and more of an effect on Emerald than he thought.

"And does Albedo know about this?" Emerald looked away not meeting his eyes

"I guess not." He held out his hand as a GATE appeared in front of him "This GATE will bring you back to Nazaric-" He immediately closed the GATE and cast illusion magic back on himself.

The door to his dorm opened as Glynda walked through. Sorry for the rude entrance, but I'm here to give you your sched-ule… Who are you?" Emerald froze in place as he looked towards Ainz for help.

Ainz moved past Emerald and held her behind him.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch this is my uhh"

"Daughter" Both Ainz and Goodwitch froze. Ainz slowly turned towards Emerald and saw her just as shocked by what she said.

"Uh..Yeah She's my daughter." He wrapped a hand around Emerald and gave Goodwitch a bright smile.

"I-I understand but do understand that we can't allow your child to stay here in Beacon Mr… sorry what was your last name again?" Crap! He forgot his last name. He can't say his actual name since japan doesn't even exist here and he can't use the name Ainz Oal Gown either since he's using that for his role as the Skeleton.

"I-It's Suzuki…" … he didn't know if it was good or not that the first thing that came to mind when thinking about Japan was the brand of a car. He could either give another name again and possibly draw attention to himself or let his family name forever be a car.

As he silently sulked, Glynda tilted her head and looked at him questioningly. Deciding to break the silence Ainz continued their previous topic.

"Anyway Miss Goodwitch can we return back to the topic of my uhh daughter. You see she has training and I can attest to that since I have had partially trained her you see."

"Even so Mr. Suzuki, it specifically states here that no one may stay here unless they are students and/or staff." Ainz looked at Emerald and saw her pleading eyes looking at him. He didn't know what was weirder, the fact that Emerald is pleading or that Emerald is actually fine being called his daughter.

"Then can she still enroll?" while it would be a bother for him. It would still be a good way to let her experience fighting without danger. Albeit her fights with any of the floor Guardians are more dangerous but still its beside the point.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Suzuki, you were a special case but we could have her enrolled for next semester though sir. Along with the transfer students" That sounded better actually. He had some time to prepare Emerald and it would also enforce his cover in Beacon too.

"Sounds great Miss Goodwitch" He put out his hand to which Glynda gracefully accepted. Ainz smiled and watched as Glynda left after which he turned to Emerald.

"Emerald, we'll need you to stay here for the time being. I'll be informing Albedo tonight of my plan" Ainz left the room as he passively casted DETECT LIFE and found no one around him. Except for a single signal from below? Ainz's brows furrowed as he thought of as to why Beacon had an underground facility.

Or even why someone was down there. It could either be useful to him or not. And if it wasn't? then it was simply better off gone for now. He put it aside for now as he approached a room that he genuinely feared to enter.

History. It would've been fine. Apart from the fact that Professor Oobleck would give so much work in such a short time. Even with his limtless stamina due to his race, he still felt the tiredness from doing all of it. It was like he received an entire course worth of work in a single class. If passionate was a man then it would be him. Sadistic would also work with him.

While he could listen, it was better for his sanity not to. And while he was here he could also think up on magic theories while he blacks out from boredom.

**-Linebreak-**

It's been two days already. Vale was in high alert and he watched as Shuttles littered the sky bringing evacuating families away from Vale.

The public wasn't told about the Death Knights and other undead, they were simply told a large Grimm Wave was approaching Vale. He felt guilty for this but…improvement required sacrifice, even if it wasn't his own.

He stood on top of the wall as he looked on to the horizon as he watched his army approach. Hundreds of other Huntsmen and Huntresses stood on the wall while even more were below.

They counted in the hundreds down below. They were divided into three teams, with him being one of the vanguard while the ones atop the wall were snipers or anyone that could attack at range and support or Huntsmen with healing abilities or anything of that sort.

While he could qualify for all of them, he was better known for his swordsmanship rather than his… well nothing really. All he's ever shown them was his swordsmanship and nothing else. He quickly approached one of the Bullheads that were preparing to descend. He boarded and soon he was on the ground with the Vanguard team.

Looking around, he found some familiar faces among the crowd. Some teams he had short interactions with during his brief stay at Beacon. There were makeshift camps around him with some teams preparing their weapons or last minute adjustments which Beacon provided themselves along with the workbenches they were working on right now.

In fact most of the supplies used here were prepared by Beacon with bullets, top of the grade armor, and First aid teams. It would cripple Beacon if they were to survive this but It would make them stronger in the long run. And even maybe unite them for once.

And so with that. He stood in front of them all with his blades brandished beside him with the sun behind his back.

* * *

**Hey guys. This took a long time to put out but sorry to say that this story is going on hiatus. Not that I'm giving up on it or anything. Just a rewrite is all. You see I've noticed that I did a lot of plot points in the story that don't really matter and I don't want to give out a half assed story and be happy with it. So I'm going to be actually setting up a storyline for this and actual planning instead of whatever I've been doing.**

**It's been great but see ya till next time I guess. Besides it'll probably updated again after christmas**


	17. Four souls are equal to one

**Chapter 17**

**It's been a long time I know and I did say that I was going to rewrite this, and I was going to, but everything simply went against me when exams started popping up which severely stopped everything I had. Hell at that point I haven't even made the document for this. After which the fucking pandemic started which had everything go tits up, so I started writing again and it's been 5 months in of 2020 and the world is a literal shit show.**

**And I think I'll hold off on the rewrite until the story is completely fleshed out and done since I found out that a lot of people on fanfiction who do rewrites delete all of the old content and drop it in its entirety so to avoid that I'd rather finish this first and only then will I rewrite this and when I do, I'd only replace the entire story when every chapter is rewritten already.**

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as they saw these horrible monsters walk out of the forest and walk towards them. What really drove their fear was the fact that they all basically looked human, many of them convinced themselves that they were merely new types of Grimm while others went into mysticism and the occult upon seeing them. Their armour in an almost black singed-like colour as a torn cape fluttered behind them as they carried towering shields and a snake-like blade beside them as some Faunus Hunters that had better eyesight or the ones with weapons or tools that let them see farther gazed upon their bony rotten face.

Ainz could only smile underneath his helmet as he watched the forces of Nazarick marching side by side. He got down from the wall as soon as someone saw them and spread the word. Looking around he found some Soldiers and Hunters who were part of the ground team fidgeting or even staring on helplessly. Taking it upon himself to bolster the morale he walked forward, and he noticed just out his sight people turn towards him, and he could feel their intense gazes on his back.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses! Do not fear what they are, what they are do not matter! All we need to know is that they are the enemy! Think not for yourself. Think for your family, your children, your kingdom! Let them have a home to come to!" A majority of the people started listening intently on him and he noticed some even on the wall was looking at him. He turned around and faced the Death Knights. "For we are Huntsmen! For it is in solidarity that we achieve greatness-" Some Hunters started to realized what it was and started to recite their own Aura chants.

"Through this, we become beacons of strength that attract others. Infinite in strength and unbound by death, I release my soul and by my power, I condemn thee" He finished the chant that he thought of during his time in Nazarick. He heard about this from other Hunters during his walks that he would hear them talking. According to Emerald that Aura could only be unlocked by another person and very rarely during extreme events that would forcefully unlock their own Aura, and every mantra or chant that someone uses is entirely unique to the person doing them.

He glanced behind him and saw many of the Hunters doing the same with their own chants as it spread like a prayer throughout the Hunters here and they all stood with renewed vigour. He smiled inside his helmet as he was reminded of his time with his teammates where they would usually share stories or talk before doing a raid and this felt very reminiscent of it.

The undead finally stood in front of Vale's army a few hundred meters away. Behind him, the Hunters started joking about how it would be easier to hit them since they're so big that it would be an easier target than a Beowolf. It was a nice way to increase moral now that they're face to face and they could start charging at any moment. Even the small incursion that happened before took so many Hunters so this clearly was disheartening to a lot of Hunters here.

Suddenly they started to part ways as another line of Death Knights walked holding flags above them before stopping, creating a walkway underneath an arch of flags. Walking down the walkway was Demiurge behind a jester's mask and instead of his orange British suit and tie and instead with a black and white tuxedo and beside him were both Mare and Albedo.

Demiurge? Why is he here now? Wait...if Demiurge was planning to reveal himself as the leader of Nazarick then Ainz Ooal Gown could still be used then...but what was Demiurge planning with all this.

"Hear this! I am Lord Jaldaboth, leader of the great tomb of Nazarick and you have sent your people into my domain and dare slay one of my citizens." He really had no idea what to base the war on and the only truly hostile thing that they could find was, and they didn't want to just attack without reason since it'd just make them more and more similar to the Grimm.

"Bring your leader forward in hopes of negotiation." He looked around and found no one willing to step up and proclaim themselves the leader.

"I-"

"I am the one in charge here" Before he could speak, another voice came from behind him. He spotted Ms Goodwitch approaching them in her usual attire.

"Umu- Mare."

"Yes, Lord Jaldaboth" Mare raised her staff and lightly tapped the ground as the Death Knights behind started bringing tables and chairs while lesser vampires that were hidden behind the Death Knights started to come out and bring food and drinks to the table that the Death Knight placed in the middle of both their armies. It went unsaid whose army would win in the battle but they all kept quiet about it.

Ainz just kept watching Albedo beside Demiurge who clearly knew something and looked directly at him and smiled. He just nodded back. Even if he didn't understand what Albedo meant at all but that was beside the point. Glynda strode forward passing by him with which he grabbed her arm to which she just turned and stared at him.

"Let me come with you, I'm more familiar with the Death Knights than you. And in any case, I can hold them off while you run."

"Sir Momonga I can handle myself more than enough for this."

"But I can't lead these people like you, I'm only a Hunter. I don't know how to lead these people or teach them. With you alive, they can come back stronger and better whereas the only thing I know is to fight. Besides, they trust you more than they do me. They wouldn't care if I died but yours would" It made sense for him to leave behind the strongest person to hold off the enemies while the commander escaped planning a counter-attack.

She stared at him for a second before speaking "Okay, but as soon as I'm safe. Make sure you leave immediately" He only chuckled at that. Once a teacher, always a teacher.

With that, they started heading to the table that 'Lord Jaldaboth' prepared for them.

Approaching the table he took confident strides to show the Hunters that he held no fear for the meeting. Taking a seat across of Jaldaboth with Glynda doing the same beside him.

Glynda could feel the evil and corruption coming from him and she knew that behind that porcelain mask that he had was a smirk that considered this his victory. Beside her sat Momon who still refused to remove his helmet and stared at Jaldaboth with no fear but only calm and confidence.

Taking a deep breath she sat more proud to show that she too had no fear for whatever this _Jaldaboth_ wanted.

"Greetings. I am the Demon King Jaldaboth" Jaldaboth finished with a small nod.

Demon King? She'd never heard of any title like that except in children's stories or in novels or comics. She would've asked him to take this seriously but the way he said it with such conviction convinced her that he was completely serious in that statement.

"And I am the Hunter Momon and I am here as a representative of the Hunters."

"And I am the Headmistress of Beacon Academy and as a representative of the Council of Vale"

Ainz sighed at the thought of having to represent all of the Hunters in Vale without their permission and even with one of the professors that teach said Hunters beside him. He looked back at Jaldaboth but couldn't see anything beneath his porcelain mask.

"What is your purpose and demands?" He opened as Glynda seemed to be silent beside him and the silence dragged on too long.

"My purpose here is to find the people that breached onto my land and even killed one of my subordinates upon entering my domain. As for my demands, I would like the team responsible for such actions." Jaldaboth leaned forward with his hands intertwined and stared at both of them.

"Impossible. We cannot give the lives of our students so easily. But maybe we can compromise this with the payment of lien that would suffice you." Glynda countered and planned on countering as soon as she heard that he wanted Team RWBY in exchange. It sounded insane to refuse to surrender a team fo young promising Hunters for an entire City.

But it was also just as insane to destroy an entire City with the death of one subordinate. "It seems you are being mistaken. **It was a demand**. Not a request, either the team. Or the City"

So this was it? An Ultimatum. Sacrifice the lives of an entire City or sacrifice the lives of four young girls. "I can't make a decision this big without a meeting with the council."

"You said that you were here as the representative of the council, didn't you? That would mean that your decision would be the council's decision. I suggest you hurry up with your decisi-" Jaldaboth was cut off as Momon started speaking.

"How about a compromise then. The life of one of the strongest Hunters in the City as a compromise for the Team's lives. And I was the one to land the killing blow on the monster, not them" Momon spoke without a quiver in his voice and only absolution and finality could be heard in it. Glynda's eyes widened as she stared at Momon with a face of shock and hurt. He was offering himself when he could've just sat back and let the Ultimatum, unfortunately, surrender the girl's lives.

Everything was against her at that moment. The Hunters would feel hatred at her for letting the Hunters who had already died be in vain, The Council would reprimand her for damning the entire City, The population on remnant would condemn her for her choice to save Team RWBY while everyone would be saddened and be in grief for sacrificing young girls but would be accepted with a heavy heart.

"A fair trade in my eyes. Much better than what I would gain from four little girls when I could have someone who is on par with my Death Knights in both strength, skill, and experience" She could feel his smile even from behind the porcelain mask that hid his face. And she watched as both Jaldaboth and Momon stood as she watched both of them leave with apprehension as a swirling portal phased into existence and with a final glance from Momon. Disappeared

* * *

**Welp not sure where this is going. Sometimes even I find the story that I write confusing but I do have a sort of timeline of events to lead the story now and with the amount of free time that I have again, this would start getting updated again hopefully and not me being in a catatonic state on the floor as I count the number of game updates that arrived recently.**

**And I know that this is a relatively short chapter but it's a start at least.**

**Well with that I'm signing off.**


	18. Lost soul

**I wanna just reply to some reviews here since it'd be better for everyone else to see it as well.**

**tsun: If you're asking how he became a student it was back a couple of chapters ago when he arrived in vale during the attack. But my reasoning for him becoming a student was basically due to the fact that even if he did say he had experience against Grimm before and was able to survive in the wilds of Remnant, it would indeed be amazing but would be complicated by having no form of authenticating it by the sign of a Hunter license which I thought he would need to at least spend an entire year in Beacon for reasons such as emotional and mental problems he might have which would make him unfit to be a Hunter. Similar to how even if your father teaches you all about gun safety laws and proper handling you'd still need an exam on it to prove that you truly can take the responsibility of it.  
**

**UnknownGIND, Guest-Questioner: I do plan to rewrite this but as Guest pointed out, only after finishing the entire story rather than rewriting this from a blank state which would take a lot longer. And Guest actually understood a lot of points that I had when making this.**

**Toxic Guest: First of all I haven't even used twitter in my life so no idea how I'm a racist on Twitter and how I'm a cucklord. Yeh, this did take a long time to update but if you have a problem with it then write a story with an original idea, and I did originally write this without an actual storyline or plan for this.  
**

**Well, that's done and done. Now back to writing.**

* * *

Glynda stared at the spot that Momon and Jaldaboth disappeared from. She didn't know how to feel at that moment, everyone knew her as someone who held little emotion and an iron-willed and steadfast woman but at that moment.

It was just blank. A new student barely a month in Beacon being sacrificed by his own will to someone that had the same level of threat as Salem. If the population of Remnant ever found out about the two of them...she wouldn't know what would happen. Mass panicking across Remnant leading to hatred against them for hiding it, fear of their end, and violence someone would feel when he'd find out that no matter what he did wouldn't let him escape the inevitable.

It went unsaid how the Grimm would react to entire cities in Remnant full of negative emotions. And with the newly found information, Hunters would probably retire to protect their family from the Grimm leading to deaths untold which would lead to more negativity.

A loud thud and creaking broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw a Death Knight looming above her as its cold, empty gaze stared at her. She flinched when its hand moved towards her but continued to stare at it confidently. The Death Knight grabbed hold of the table that was brought out while the previous vampire maidens that she saw before removed all the food that was placed on the table but was never touched.

She stood up and walked back towards Vale as she heard the Death Knights behind her removing all the things that were previously brought out. When she reached the gates of Vale where the other Hunters stared at her as she walked back alone. She was sure that they would still have been able to see Momon leave with Jaldaboth even if they were far away.

She glanced behind her to see the large army that terrified all of them turn around as a large portal similar to the one that Momon disappeared into opened but in a much greater size. She looked at the Hunter's eyes and all of them held anger in their eyes that would have said they would have been willing to go to war for each other, but behind those eyes were both relief and guilt.

They knew that given the choice not many of them would have given their lives when an option was available for them to abandon a team that they had no affiliation with whatsoever for their lives.

"This is no time to be depressed over this." Glynda spoke out as all of the Hunters turned their eyes towards her including some of the media crews that decided to stay behind rather than evacuate. Anyone would have felt a heavy pressure on them if they were in this situation, but she wasn't just anyone. She was the Headmistress of Beacon with years of teaching unruly, hormone-filled teens that were sometimes downright antagonistic, gave her a tolerance to the amount of attention that she held.

"His sacrifice has given us time. Time to rebuild, Time to be stronger, Time to overcome fear!" A round of cheers echoed. "So stop moping around here and do something productive. Help the citizens re-acclimate to the city, tend to the injured, help any other Hunters who need it. Be stronger!" A final round of cheers exploded out as everyone moved with renewed vigour.

She walked towards a Beacon Bullhead that landed quite some time ago during her speech. But before she could enter. Someone grabbed her hand, and as she turned around, she met the eyes of a young girl with pale green hair and red velvet coloured hair.

"Yes?"

"Uhm...ca-can I join beacon? I saw what happened and...I wanted to help" The girl looked up at her with almost pleading eyes as tears threatened to fall. She smiled at her conviction but sadly she couldn't refuse since they needed everyone that they could get. After all, anyone would want revenge after their father was taken. "Of course, we'd be happy to have you at Beacon."

With a final farewell, she stepped inside the Bullhead as the ramp rose with the girl staring at her with an elevating smile. Unknown to her as soon as the ramp blocked their vision of each other. A mirage-like haze danced across her face as it revealed her cold and emotionless face.

* * *

** Nazarick**

Demiurge and Ainz who was still in his armour came out of the portal into an office that he had made for him to look at all reports that would need his attention. He ended up delegating a majority of it to Albedo who seemed more than happy for it (poor girl) and sat on the chair as the maids beside him removed his armour for him due to the fact this was no longer the spell [Create Greater Item] which meant it had to be equipped and unequipped the normal way.

Demiurge moved to the front of the table who had Sebas standing there since the beginning. Shortly after, Albedo arrived through another portal.

"Demiurge, report" Ainz spoke urging Demiurge to speak. While he did agree to the plan of invading Vale, he didn't expect the plan of Demiurge to reveal himself either.

"Surely, someone such as you would be better to explain the grand plan that you have don't you milord?" Ainz would have found it sarcastic if not for the gaze of pure admiration that came from him.

"What do you mean Demiurge? Wasn't this your plan from the beginning?" Albedo turned to Demiurge questioningly while Demiurge looked at her with pity.

"Very well then. Demiurge, explain it to her" Yes, please do explain it for both of us since even I don't know about this 'Grand Plan' that he apparently has.

"You see Lord Ainz knew that if we were to take it by force would only lead to it becoming dysfunctional with the other cities coming in aid. We would need to deal with civil unrest on a daily basis. Therefore he laid out this entire plan ever since he stepped foot unto the City! Which is why Ainz-sama saved Emerald who was knowledgable on both Cinder and her master along with life withing the City would have us the perfect agent which is why she is currently in Vale trying to enter Beacon. And under the pretence of obtaining a Hunters license, Ainz was able to enter the City without large amounts of suspicion creating himself to be the perfect Martyr to be used to allow Emerald to enter Beacon and will slowly rise in both skill and reputation making her be the face of all Hunters in Vale. And with the recent revelation. More power would be given to the Hunters rather than the council in fear of 'Jaldaboth' ever returning, and if Momon were to return heavily wounded after an encounter with Jaldaboth keeping him at bay. Then the council will have no choice but to rely on Momon for the fear of Jaldaboth." Demiurge ended with his arms spread apart with a face that looked like he was able to understand the void. Sebas and Albedo looked at Demiurge with enlightenment and praised him for his great wisdom to be able to know Ainz's plan.

That...

How did you get that?! All I wanted was to get a Hunter's license to be able to roam Remnant freely! And I just saved Emerald because of pity back then!

"Incredible Demiurge. But there's a problem with some of your reasonings. Firstly, we would be using the threat of Jaldaboth for every City in Remnant and with Momon being a person being able to fend off such evil. Surely everyone would try to sway said person to their side entering a political or simply hidden war with each other. Second, I do not plan to control the Cities personally, it would be under the control of the appointed Floor Guardians as a test of their wit and cunning. And lastly, Many of the high ranking persons have been replaced by Pandora's Doppelgangers which I appointed to him." He ended his speech which he made on the spot but he did feel that he was slowly integrating with his stats. If it were his previous self, he would have never thought of these points on his own.

"Amazing Ainz-sama!" Albedo cheered as she stared at him with infatuation.

"Truly I was foolish to think that I have completely understood your plan. Truly befitting of being the Leader of the Supreme Beings" Demiurge spoke as he adjusted his spectacles while Sebas only nodded holding his chin.

Truly his master's intellect and wisdom truly is beyond us. Demiurge stared at his master's face and was sure, that he was planning the entire future of this world in his mind.

* * *

**Beacon**

It'd been two weeks and life was normal after everyone came back. Sure, everyone was moving with nervousness and some amount of fear but everything still went the same for everyone's lives. Classes continued, fighting would start in the hallways, and even missions again.

The news immortalized the form of Momon. Even a petition to put up a statue in the City for him. To commemorate his sacrifice, and more often than not. Ruby felt it was her fault for everything.

If only she didn't accept the Headmaster's offer to investigate the strange energy that was felt. If only they ran instead of fighting that Death Knight that they found. If only she wasn't so childish to accept the mission immediately! She was just so excited to finally go on a proper mission that she didn't think about anything else, she just wanted her first mission to be successful that she didn't think about why that monster was there in the first place. If only-

"Ruby, stop moping around. It wasn't your fault" Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her.

"But, if I didn't accept the mission then maybe the-" Yang covered Ruby's mouth

"But nothing Ruby... If we didn't accept the mission then Ozpin would've just given it to another team. Now, do you want another team to be in our position?"

"No..." Ruby shook her head weakly. "But I feel like we should've been there with Momon you know? To help him and stuff"

"Would've, Should've, Could've. You're thinking about the past Ruby. You should be thinking about the future you know? Being the greatest Hunter Remnant has ever seen! Travelling the world, fighting the Monsters and Grimm. Going down a Legend!" Yang spoke while swinging her hands wildly as illusions of Grandeur appeared where Yang gestured.

"Yeah, You know what Yang. You're right! I shouldn't be standing here in the hallway moping around! I should be training as hard as I can to make sure Momon's sacrifice isn't in vain!" Ruby held her hand above her as a new spark lit up in her eyes.

"Yeah about that Ruby." Yang pointed behind her as annoyed students stood there. "Maybe you should move" Looking around Ruby saw that she was in the middle of the hallway blocking it.

Ruby immediately moved to the side as she let out a squeaky sorry as the students passed by her grumbling. "And you do know we're late for class right?" Ruby tilted her head to the side and checked her scroll.

"Yang we're late!" She screamed as she started running towards the classroom they needed to be in. "Yeah, I know Rubes. I told you"

They both sprinted down the hallway as she opened up her scroll and looked at what class it was.

"Oh no...Its combat class.." She didn't want detention now that she had a new goal in life.

Soon they arrived at the door and slowly opened it hoping Glynda wouldn't hear them. She peeked inside and saw Glynda staring at her scroll as she configured the Arena's settings. She and Yang both slowly sneaked their way inside as quietly and as low as possible.

"Hello, Miss Rose and Miss Long. Can you tell me why you were late to my class?" Glynda spoke not looking up from her scroll as she continued to focus on the scroll.

"Uhm...traffic?" Yang just said weakly as she let off a shrug. Glynda just sighed looking up briefly from her scroll as she looked at Yang then to Ruby. Ruby wasn't sure but her eyes seemed...sad.

"We are on an island separated from the City where there are no vehicles anywhere on Campus Miss Long. Take a seat so we can begin." Glynda walked off to a more open part above the Arena below as both Yang and Ruby moved over to Weiss and Blake with Weiss waving over.

"What were you guys doing?!" Weiss whispered. Or at least making her voice whispery as she basically sounded just as loud but in a whispery voice.

"I told you. Traffic." Yang shrugged as she sat down with a smug look as Weiss glared at her. "Guys, doesn't something look off with Glynda? Doesn't she look kinda...sad?"

"Now that you talk about it yeah. She didn't even get mad at me" Yang let out a smirky grin "How far do you think i can take it?" Ruby looked at her with a deadpan face and just stared at her with a face saying 'Really? just...really?'

"What? everything's been so boring since the attack yknow?" Everyone pretended to at least ignore it. But everyone was affected by it in some way or another with some teams missing members from grieving since a lot of the students either wanted to become a Hunter because someone in their family was a Hunter or or was inspired by a Hunter.

"I get that it was horrific" She quickly added "But everything's just not the same as before"

"Team RWBY, please settle down"

"Sorry, Miss Goodwitch" They calmed down as Goodwitch continued. "Now, everyone's settled down. Can we have Miss Rose and Miss Coco unto the stage please"

Ruby stood up as Coco did the same and went down to the arena "Wish me luck guys"

Ruby and Coco stood opposite to each other as they readied their weapons and waited for the signal. Ruby knew what weapon Coco used and she knew that she'd be at a disadvantage at long range and Coco would've known that too and would likely have a way to keep her at a distance despite her semblance.

"Are both sides ready?" Both of them nodded as the screen above them lit up and showed both their auras in the green. They stared each other down entirely focused on one another.

"Begin" With that, they exploded into action as Coco brought out Gianduja as it transformed into a Gatling gun and opened fire on Ruby. Ruby immediately ran around as the sound of the stage behind her breaking from Coco's gunfire. She came to a stop and shot the ground in front of her and used the recoil of the shot and jumped above the line of fire that Coco was shooting and landed behind it as fought to control the recoil and change its direction.

Ruby immediately used her semblance and charged towards Coco as she readied Crescent Rose to cut down Coco only to feel a something hard as a loud clang resounds through the Arena. Looking down, Ruby saw Gianduja back in its handbag form blocking Crescent Rose. Ruby was knocked back as Coco swung the handbag as it hit her face and landed a few feet back only to look up and find Gianduja back in its Gatling form.

Ruby knew that doing the same trick twice wouldn't work and now that she knew Coco could defend herself from close range made it a bit more difficult and with the weight of Gianduja staying the same in its handbag form basically turned it into a morning star. So she decided to change her plan again by taking aim with Crescent Rose before Coco could fire and shot a round at her which Coco dodged rather than blocked and continued her assault.

Taking a move out of her Uncle Qrow who was still missing until now. She started shooting the ground around her as more and more dust was kicked up and started to cover her side of the arena blocking everyone's vision.

Coco started eyeing the dust cloud suspiciously as she looked for any minor movement that she could see until a gunshot come from within as a silhouette dashed out of the dust cloud bringing some of the dust with it as she immediately brought Gianduja aiming at it and firing until she watched it fall to the ground. She hadn't even shot yet so why did she fall? She looked closer as she heard footsteps beside her and turned to see Ruby without her cloak on charging at her with her semblance.

She moved back in surprise and glanced at the silhouette that she was looking at before and found Crescent Rose with her cloak tied on top of it. She grinned and turned towards Ruby. With Ruby's semblance and her small form basically made her that same as a bullet and she could turn Gianduja back into its handbag form but it would be too late and with Ruby's semblance hitting her would be enough to knock her down or worse, completely out of the Arena.

So she did what seemed sensible at that time and dropped Gianduja and readied to drive a fist into Ruby's stomach. Ruby had a wide grin on her as she charged at Coco as Coco jumped forward with her fist.

A staff member burst through the doors and shouted: "Miss Goodwitch, there's an emergency!" Both Coco and Ruby looked towards the man as they crashed into each other at full speed as they both fell and rolled on the ground as a human tumbleweed.

A round of laughter passed through the crowd before they all quieted down as Glynda glared at them.

"What's the emergency?" She said turning to the man who was in an unkempt state and clearly stressed with his clothes dishevelled and profusely sweating.

"There's something weird in the city!" The man spoke clearly as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Speak clearly. What do you mean something's weird in the city. Don't tell me you called me for something so small."

"No no no. A portal the same was as the one Jaldaboth made appeared in the City." This got her attention. Didn't Jaldaboth say that he'd leave the city alone if he got Momon? Of course if he was to be believed to be a demon then he wouldn't keep his word so the only reason why a portal appeared inside the city rather than outside would mean that he was planning a direct attack on the city unlike before.

"Inform Vale and have the surrounding area evacuated and call all available Hunters to take positions around the portal. I'll have some of the students come with and have the faculty keep Beacon on lockdown and ready the Bullhead in the worst-case scenario" She immediately listed off as she readied her scroll and turned to the students "Everyone, I want all of you to return to your dorms and bring your weapons with you and follow the instructions of the staff for the time being" Glynda quickly left the Arena as the entire room went up in whispers between teams and members with some of them spreading rumours that this could be a false alarm or even a drill that was staged.

But Ruby didn't believe it. Miss Goodwitch was too panicked for it to be a drill and a false alarm like that would have already been investigated especially if it was something as severe as something that just happened recently.

She turned to her team and Weiss and Blake were already getting their things and ready to leave while Yang was already pushing through the people that started forming crowds after Goodwitch left. She followed them out and after leaving the room with some other teams that also left.

"So what do you think guys?" Yang asked first breaking the ice "I don't know. Its already been resolved right? So I don't know why they'd do this again"

"Weiss is right, they wouldn't do this after two whole weeks after but we don't know anything about them except that the guy is apparently a demon lord"

"Yeah, but its better to be prepared. Just in case you know. They aren't like the white fang, at least the white fang could be stopped since it had a few powerhouses in it but with them. We wouldn't stand a chance" Blake spoke with a hint of fear.

"Hey, guys!" They all turned to the voice and saw team JNPR with Jaune waving his hands as Ruby waved back. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh nothing, it was too noisy inside. So where you guys going?" Jaune pointed behind him "We're off to get our weapons with the announcement that Goodwitch made and maybe some extra training."

"Hey, why don't we go with you? We were planning to do the same thing anyway. Minus the training part at least." Ruby looked behind her to see if her team was okay with it.

"Yeah, we got nothing better to do right now. Except maybe read some smut." Yang said cheekily as he pointed towards Blake who started to become red from embarrassment.

"It's not smut!" Blake knew she fell for Yang's trap when Yang turned around with a big shit eating grin "Really? Why don't we go read some then?"

"On second thought. Yay, training!" Blake added quickly as she hastily turned to move towards the opposite way to the lockers. "Yang, what's smu-"

"Something you should never talk or ever learn about Ruby" Yang pinched both of Ruby's cheeks and stared into her eyes "Uhh...Okay. Can you let go now?" Yang did. After squeezing harder "Now come on. Let's get our weapons. Hey Blake! Lockers are this way!" She pointed behind her as Blake realised she was going the wrong way and quickly walked the opposite direction earning her a few snickers from JNPR and RWBY.

* * *

**A Bullhead above Vale**

"So what's the situation down below?" Glynda peeked out of the Bullhead as she watched police and military ward people off as a clear perimeter was set around a swirling portal hovered over the buildings menacingly as it seemed to pulse every now and again.

"The surroundings have been evacuated and defences in place with the Hunters either behind defences or within the buildings as vantage points" She looked down as she saw Hunters on top of the rooftops with their weapons trained at the portal. Not many of the Hunters arrived here even though it was addressed to all Hunters within the area simply because of the events that happened 2 weeks ago with many of the Hunters either retiring or simply became traumatised from it and ignored the call from Beacon.

"Bring us down." The Bullhead circled around as it landed on a parking lot not far from the portal. After getting off the Bullhead and pushing through the blockade and crowds that circled the barrier with the police trying their hardest to push people away and telling them to go home but refused since their curiosity overtook them.

They waited in front of the portal for about 15 minutes with nothing happening until they saw motes of light and some bits of sound coming from the portal and after waiting a few more minutes, some rubble or debris fell out of the portal.

"Have everyone get ready!" Glynda shouted at a man near her as she relayed her orders as the surroundings noticeably changed as silence was drawn out through the air with only the sounds coming from the portal polluting the air. Until a black figure burst from the portal and landed on the ground with 2 more following through.

The Hunters immediately trained their weapons on the new arrivals while the ones with no ranged function went forward to either stop them or delay them in any case. After the figure landed with their armour clearly battered and bruised with chunks of the armour simply missing parts of it while the 2 that followed were the well known Death Knights that they've seen before.

The figure immediately stood back up and brought a black Great-sword in his hand high into the air and pierced down into one of the Death Knights as it collapsed under the weight of the weapon as the man was thrown to the ground with the other Death Knight bashed him with his tower shield and readied its giant Kris sword and stabs towards him. (the closest type of blade of that I could find)

But the Death Knight staggered back as it received a large blast that pushes it back a step as it looks above it and sees some people above the rooftops with one girl, in particular, holding a miniature rocket launcher before the more and more shots came flying at it from different directions of different calibres of guns with the ones with swords, spears, daggers, or even hammers closed in as they sort of kited around the Death Knight taking swings in when it focused on someone else.

The Death Knight enraged from all of it. Starts swinging around wildly at anything closest to it as some of them were knocked to the ground only to be saved by someone else quickly pulling them out of the Death Knight's range.

The figure around this point stands back up and runs towards the Death Knight with it turning towards the sound of heavy footfalls coming towards it and sees the man tackle it onto the ground as the man grabs hold of its arm and plants a foot on its face and strongly pulls as the arm of the Death Knight disconnects with a great crack that resounded throughout and grabs the sword that was held by the now disconnected arm of the Death Knight and plunges it into the chest of the Death Knight as the red glow of light slowly flickered away from its skull as the bone and armour seemingly falls apart.

Everyone stood still watching the dead body of the Death Knight expecting it to come back from the dead but after some time they all settled down as nothing happened after a few minutes. The entire area erupted in cheering as everyone celebrated but Glynda didn't celebrate or cheer but instead walked closer to the man that stood over the Death Knight.

"M-Momon?" She called out both hoping and fearing that he'd answer. Momon didn't turn around however as he continued to stand there. "I know you might be mad at me for leaving you behind but I had to put the people of Vale first." He still didn't turn around, however.

She was about to turn to leave and let him have his thoughts until Momon dropped his sword and collapsed on the ground.

She immediately rushed to him and found him unconscious from either the fighting or jus this overall state which suggested that he fought a lot more than just now.

"Medic! Get someone here now!" The clamouring died down as people turned to her and found the man on the floor. People squeezed through the Hunters and immediately knelt beside him with their equipment.

'Come on. I'm not losing another student'

* * *

**So that's the next chapter. I know that I kind of made Glynda a bit girlish here but no matter how strict a woman is or how upright they are. They are still first and foremost, a woman so with that on top of her being a teacher. Yeah I thought she'd put a lot of the blame on herself even if it wasn't her fault. And suddenly having said sutdent com back to life would be kinda shocking for her. And before someone says that Ainz couldn't be knocked down just from that. Well...yeah of course he wouldn't. This is him pretending since he just 'Apparently' escaped from Jaldaboth and fought tooth and nail to escape.**


	19. Image of War

**Ok, I need to point something out for everyone questioning. Yes, Qrow is dead. But to the cast of RWBY, they don't know that. They hope he's alive and thinks he's alive but none of them knows for sure and I'm using it as a plot point for Ruby to be more hardened when it is eventually revealed to her by either from Salem's side or a third party. **

**And I did remember that someone died during the attack. But I remembered the wrong person and so Port walked the living world again. So I have travelled back and killed him again.**

* * *

Glynda continued her classes but was obvious to everyone but her that she was keeping a close eye on the time as she periodically shifted her eyes to the clock hung on the wall. As soon as the bell rang she said what had to be said such as assignments, closing remarks and advice and left the room immediately after. She knew she was nervous and was rushing but she couldn't wait anymore.

The students in the halls parted as Glynda strode through the hallway with a hardened expression. Turning a corner she met one of the replacement teachers for Port. She just sighed and hope he wouldn't talk to her. She tried to hide herself among the students but with her outfit, even among the student's well...unique dressing, she still stood out from the rest.

"Good Afternoon Headmistress Glynda." The man, Max if she remembered correctly took on the role of Grimm specialist and while not as eccentric as Port was. Was still quite eccentric in his own way for the ire of the students. She heard one of his lessons was to hike to the Emerald Forest where he would immediately have them fight Grimm either in groups or individually and sometimes even in 1v3 situations.

While the majority of the student body was happy that Port's ramblings were gone. They were still beset by the new teacher's tendencies.

"Good day Max" she sent a short nod but groaned when he continued talking "So, with the Amity arena being delayed a few weeks because of the attack, how do you think we'll be able to cover the cost of having the arena on standby?"

"With Atlas understanding that we've just been attacked. They were willing to cut the cost in half until we can host the Amity arena again." She knew this was more of a PR move from the SDC more than generosity but she'd take it with the state that Beacon was in right now and with how scared the Council is, they gave her almost complete authority to do what she wanted.

"Ah, I see. When are we announcing it to the public then?" She inwardly groaned at the man "If you have any more questions then you can direct them to Professor Peach as I have something to do as of now"

"Sure, sure." Glynda walked off before the man remembered something "Who's Professor Peach? Hey Headmi-" He turned to call out Miss Goodwitch but she was too far into the crowd of bodies to be seen and with the chattering of the students, he doubted that he could be heard. "When did a Professor Peach exist?" The man walked off as he pondered a dangerous question.

Glynda soon arrived at the infirmary and with a short knock, entered. The infirmary was quite empty as a variety of equipment was spread on the far side of the infirmary with a fox Faunus in front of one of the beds. One of the beds that were actually being used at least, and the one with the most attention right now.

There on the bed was one of her students if she could call him that at least since he seemed more qualified than her to be honest which was why she planned to just have him on a mission that one of the Graduates would usually have as their final and proving mission in Beacon to have him certified as a Hunter already. While she's already seen his injuries before but it still shocked her to see it.

His body riddled with scars and scratches with some reaching across the entire body or some that were a perfect hole that drew a straight line from the front to the back of the body. But what shocked her the most was the fact that he was sitting up on the bed as the fox Faunus vehemently tried to push him down while shouting 'you need to rest!' or simply 'DOWN! DOWN!'

She sighed and shook her head and approached the Faunus "Good day Tsune." Hearing the voice, the Faunus looked behind her to look at her before turning back to her patient. "I told you to lie DOWN! Hey Glynda, kinda busy right now" At this point, Tsune was standing on the bed and started pushing him down by the shoulders as Momon just seemed to shrug it off as just an annoyance.

Momon's face remained unchanged from before but with a part of his beard being cut off as a gash ran down from his cheek to his jaw, his brown hair was messy and frizzled as some dirt and blood still clung to it.

"Momon, please follow the nurse's instruction."

"But I'm fine though?"

"You have a gash on your side!" Tsune shouted as she pointed to his side were some blood was dripping off with a bandage wrapped around it hastily. She pointed her riding crop at Momon as he was lifted into the air as Tsune fell back with a 'whoah' and moved off the bed as Momon was straightened in the air and slowly lowered back on the bed.

"Thanks, Glynda!" Tsune shouted as she grabbed a needle and bandage. "I do believe I told you to call me Professor Goodwitch"

"Ahhh, be proud of what your mother gave you! Even if they named you a pun..." Tsune mumbled the last part but she still caught it. "But Goodwitch _is_ my name" she said in a deadpan tone.

"And so it is Miss G." She sighed and let her off before she got an even crazier name. "Now please tell me, Momon, why won't you follow our resident nurse."

At her question, she saw Tsune flinch a little as she tried to blend into the background.

"She's a nurse? I'm sorry but I don't think Nurses try to stab you with a bigger and bigger needle when you don't feel pain" She turned to Tsune who found something the ceiling very interesting. "But still, you need treatment after what you've been through Momon."

"But I'm fine. Nothing to worry about since my wounds have closed and my Aura's been replenished" She flicked her riding crop towards Momon as a transparent shield appeared. But something was off with the colour of the barrier as it had a slightly bluish tint to it, and while some people do have different types of auras. Generally, they'd be the same though with changes only on the size and how far away it is from the body.

* * *

Ainz cast a quick spell to ward off the attack as he watched her crop bounce of the small barrier. He just sighed at how he could have maybe not made his body as wounded as he did since it attracted way too much attention and if they were to take his blood and examine it and find the slime. Well...he'd rather not think about it, to be honest.

Standing up he looked to the bedside table. Or you could call it more of a rack since it held his weapons and armours with a small tray connected beside it which had different tools that you could find anywhere in a hospital from some tweezers, a scalpel and an excessively large needle. The small little devil that disguised herself as a nurse has been trying to get him to scream more and more for the past hour as she stuck larger and larger needles into him. Sometimes even empty needles as if she just didn't care at that point.

"While you may seem fine for now Momon, you still need to rest after what just passed" He turned to Miss Goodwitch and wished that she would just let him be.

"Sure thing. As long as she doesn't come close to me" He pointed towards the woman behind Goodwitch which was terribly hiding the large needle behind her. And by god how big was that needle, it looks like it could make a bullet wound if it was used. Goodwitch looked behind her and pointed an accusatory gaze at Tsune as she backed down. "Fine, fine. I won't do anything anymore" She surrendered as she lifted her hands in the air clearly not trying to hide the needle anymore.

He was sure he heard some whimpers and whines from the other injured in the infirmary but must have been his imagination. Yup, nothing but his imagination.

Ignoring the crazed woman and her victims. He turned to Goodwitch again and asked if anything else passed through the portal. Even if he knew that nothing else would pass since he made sure to tell Shalltear to close the GATE after sending the two Deathknights after him.

"While the portal is no more and nothing else has passed through thankfully. The Council is asking for the formal report on it and has been pestering me to have them meet you in person as you've already saved Vale once before during Jaldaboth's attack on which they also wish to hear a report about." She just looked tired at this point and Ainz really did pity her. But everything so far was just like Demiurge said it would go.

"Of course. I'd be happy to after I can sleep _peacefully_" He just heard a muffled cry of pain from another part of the infirmary and turned towards it and saw one of the beds closed off and if he remembered correctly. Was the exact same direction Tsune was going. "_peace..._"

* * *

**Grimmlands**

"Any news from Watts, Tyrian?" Salem was angry, to say the least with the attack that happened just before that..._being_ came to her castle. While Watts and Tyrian were following her orders, it couldn't have happened at a worse time and with the strength of that monster then she might even need to get past her grievances with Ozpin to defeat him.

One idea that did come to her mind was to use the relics but with the Relics possibly coming too close to each other and summoning the brothers would be the opposite of her objectives completely. She looked outside and saw the overwhelming amount of Grimm that roamed outside after her meeting with that monster. Before, she would let the Grimm pools passively spawn the Grimm since it was sufficient before, but with the revelation that those monsters brought completely destroyed her previous thoughts. She started pushing for the Grimm to be spawned faster which led to the Grimmlands becoming more and more occupied.

"Yes, my Queen. Tyrian said that the warrior that held off the army of Jaldaboth was able to return through a portal in Vale" That was another problem that she saw. There were too many wildcards coming into the world. First, there was this mysterious warrior that arrived at Vale that can hold off those monsters back. Then the Godly being that introduced himself as Ainz Ooal Gown then finally this demon army led by Jaldaboth.

She thought that maybe the Gods have returned and brought these creations to see how they would affect the world but if they did then they would judge this world as unworthy of staying after what she and Ozpin have done in their thousands of years. Humanity living in fear, the relics that they were gifted sealed away in vaults, Humans being prejudiced against other people just because they have animal features. If even she was disappointed then surely the Gods would be too

"Have Cinder travel to Vale and possibly scout the locations that could hide the relic while Watts will do the same in Atlas. While you Tyrian, you have a very special job for me" She drew out the last words as Tyrian just became happier and happier. Humans were too easy.

* * *

**Beacon**

"Move your feet more and don't watch the blade. Watch the wrist!" Sounds of battle echoed throughout the thin forest behind Beacon as a couple of figures ran at each other with their weapons barely scratching the other or being blocked by Aura.

The ground broke as a sword dug into it as the blade continued to move back creating a line in the dirt. A red hoodie was all he could see before his instincts told him to dodge as he ducked and a scythe passed by where his body would have been before. He peered up and saw an opening under her large swing and drove his sword forward screaming.

A gunshot rang as the scythe was pushed back by the recoil and hit the side of his blade and pushed it away. Oscar's eyes widened at the sudden move as he was carried forward by his momentum and fell face first to the ground.

"HAHAHA!" Laughter rang out as he saw Yang to the side laughing wildly. "S-Shut up!" Oscar went red as he shouted and turned back to Ruby who was on guard again with her scythe behind her going across her shoulders.

Ruby was faster than her and he knew that. And she'd be stronger too since she's been doing this longer than Oscar had and trained for this unlike him who was brought here suddenly. He'd been trying to catch up and get on the same level but even with an immortal wizard with him, it still wasn't enough to reach someone who's been practising for years.

If he couldn't win against her in both strength, speed, and training. Then he'd just use something else then.

\\-\

Ruby watched Oscar stand back up and stared at Ruby with new confidence. She smiled but inside she was curious what gave Oscar this sort of confidence. Oscar started running towards him wildly again and Ruby felt disappointed, maybe she could talk to him later about tactics and maybe how to fight against someone with more training. She prepared her scythe as she removed it from her shoulders and readied to the side and was about to use her semblance when a cloud of dust was suddenly kicked up from Oscar's direction. Narrowing her eyes she stared at the cloud of dust and saw the silhouette of a blade pushing through the cloud of dust.

'It was a good idea.' The blade was moving slowly for Ruby. Painfully so. 'But' She used her semblance and charged where Oscar would've been 'I win' she smirked as she left her semblance and swung her scythe. And cut nothing. 'What?' as the dust cloud parted she found the blade flying through the air with no one connected to it and the person that was supposed to be there was missing. She started looking around and saw Yang, Blake, and Weiss off to the side with the former with a huge grin while Blake was disinterested and Weiss was palming her face.

She turned around and saw nothing until she felt a tug at her feet as her vision changed from the forest to the sky. "What?" she had no idea what just happened as she watched the clouds passing by and a blade was pushed against her. She looked to the side and saw Oscar holding Crescent Rose with both hands. Ruby just stared and tried to understand what just happened right now.

"Uhhh. Do I win? This is heavy you know." Oscar looked fine apart from the few cuts and bruises along his body. His physique from months prior was completely different from his previous self being scrawny and reserved. Looking at him now with his muscles more defined and his chest out showing little shame about his current look was a step up for anyone. But he was still a child nonetheless as he turned red at his position standing over Ruby holding her scythe against her.

Ruby smiled and jumped up and took Crescent Rose from Oscar. He flinched when Ruby suddenly tackled Oscar and hugged him. He was going to push Ruby off until he saw her face quivering.

"H-He's all grown up" Ruby wiped away an imaginary tear as the rest came closer "He's finally a real Huntsman...is this what being a parent feels like...?" Oscar chuckled and pushed Ruby off as she yelped and sent some complaints as he pushed himself up.

"Ruby, I don't think beating me up for weeks on end is a good parenting technique." He glanced to his side and saw Weiss "Or is depriving them of sleep to the point of exhaustion to learn about laws and techniques. Or is teaching them how to date girls by fighting them either." He spoke up as he saw Yang raise a finger up who just shrugged.

But yeah, they were right. He felt more of a Huntsman now than he ever did. A buzz interrupted his thoughts though as his scroll vibrated. Then another buzz. Until all of their scrolls were buzzing. They looked at each other and Oscar pulled out his scroll and saw it from the Headmaster, or Headmistress now. Ozpin inside his head had gone quiet when they started their training two weeks ago after saying 'I'll be back after organizing my thoughts. And no illicit actions with my students as I do not want to have relations with my students' Ozpin didn't really have to say the last part though.

He looked at the girls who got closer when he opened up his scroll. He knew he didn't have a chance with any of them. A princess of a company spanning the entirety of Remnant, A child prodigy that received training from one of the best Huntsmen in Vale, A girl with a semblance that made her unbeatable, and... well he didn't know what Blake was but she was trained just as well as all of them, has a hatred for the white fang, and is a faunus. He didn't know where to place her but he liked to imagine that Blake was the daughter of the Mafia.

He opened the message that he received and read over the text and read the message.

"Uhh, it says that we're being called by the Headmistress" That was basically the gist of what Oscar had read. And some other things that weren't important like the fate of Vale and other things like that. What did shock him though was who is training them.

"Why? What's it say? Can't really see it that much and didn't really read it so..." Oscar sighed and told them about how they were gonna be trained by someone but left out who was training them.

"Ooh, ooh, Is it Uncle Qrow?! Is he back!" Ruby hopped on the spot. "Come on! Let's go Yang!"

"Ruby, Wai-!" Yang lurched forward as Ruby grabbed Yang's arm and darted back inside Beacon. "Well, someone's excited" Blake offhandedly said as she started walking back while Weiss used her glyphs to repair the area where Ruby and Oscar had their spar.

Ruby dashed through the halls as Yang begrudgingly followed with Ruby still holding onto her arm. Soon after they found themselves in front of the Headmistress's door and burst in as surprised gasps came from inside.

"Uncle Q-!" She shouted before quieting down as she scanned the room not finding any signs of Uncle Qrow. Soon, she met the eyes of Headmistress Goodwitch and saw her eyes dip and seemed to steel herself before looking at Ruby.

"Miss Rose. While all of us are hoping for the best. It has been months since Qrow has last been seen and furthermore he was seen engaging criminals in the employ of Salem. Not one but two to make the matters worse and while Qrow may be one of the best Huntsmen we have." No one had to finish that sentence as Ruby looked down dejectedly. Ruby felt a hand rest on her shoulder and smiled weakly.

"It's okay Rubes. We'll see him later. I'm sure of it" Yang tried to cheer her up but was no use. Ruby knew that being a Hunter was dangerous but she didn't expect that it'd happen this soon after barely her first year in Beacon. And it wasn't like this was the first time it happened either since what happened to mom... Ruby held back more tears as she remembered her mother.

"Miss Rose, I truly do feel sorry. And while this may be too soon, but I would like to introduce you to your new trainer." She pointed to the man that sat in front of the table while on the other seat was a woman with pink hair in a nurse's outfit.

"Miss Tsune will be providing you with all an advanced course in medical knowledge and first aid that would usually be taught in your second year in Beacon." The nurse smiled and waved at them "While Sir Momon will be teaching you in tactics and melee combat" The man turned to them.

"Wait wait wait. What? That can't be Momon! We saw him leave with Jaldaboth." Yang shouted and looked at the man once more. Sure he looked similar with the shape of his face and his hair colour but it was too different with the beard and the overgrown hair and multiple wounds on his face. The body was similar too but apart from that, nothing else.

"Hello, Yang and Ruby. It's been quite some time." Then the man's deep baritone voice came out and they couldn't mistake it. Someone could dress themselves up to look like him or even surgery to look like him but his voice just had something to it. There was just a calming feeling to the voice like it was forcing everyone to hear it accept that voice no matter what. And she couldn't see or well, hear that voice on someone else.

"Momon!" Ruby broke away from Yang's grasp and ran towards Momon before jumping in the air and launching herself at Momon who deftly caught her. "Hello, again Ruby. How have you been?"

"How have I been?! How have _you_ been! Last we saw you, you were going off to, to Grimm hell!" Ruby pointed and wagged her finger at Momon as she climbed off of Momon.

Momon just laughed and shook his head. "Ruby, I don't think Grimm has hell. Or any religious afterlife...or a soul for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah, but how did you get out?" Ruby was now sitting on the other chair after Tsune left after saying "You all have some catching up. I'm going back to the infirmary" Momon looked at the woman and spotted a large amount of needles in her pockets. Why she even brought them here was terrifying.

"Maybe another time Ruby. After all, I still need to train you after all"

"Now, let's go. We all need to do something later after all do we not?" Momon said that but he was rather laidback for someone who needed to be somewhere but Ruby just shrugged and ran off.

* * *

**Nazarick**

Ainz had already dropped his disguise of Momon and looked at the reports submitted by Albedo, Demiurge and Pandora's Actor. Albedo's report was nothing out of the ordinary that ranged from the finances since Pandora who usually tended to those was out and plans and ideas that she needed him to sign on among other things. But it was Pandora's and Demiurge's reports that he was pulled interested in.

Pandora's attempts at espionage was more than successful as he reported that he was able to take a position as an officer within the Atlas military second only to the General Ironwood who had nearly complete autonomy of the entirety of the military second only to Winter Schnee who Pandora candidly asked if he should replace her as not only was she one of the most trusted advisors to the general but also the ex successor to the Schnee Dust Company but he assured him that he would be able to reconcile with the de facto father and regain the title of successor.

He disregarded the idea of having Pandora replacing Winter Schnee since Pandora would need to replace him at times and with his limited number of forms that he could take. It was better to keep the current persona rather than waste it. The next report was from Demiurge which read that there was a new development in the Grimm hybrid research.

He read that as of late the Grimm seemed to recoil from them now in contrast to their previous behaviour of doing nothing. Also that it seems that using the lower levelled undead was being conquered by the Grimm which resulted in them having to use higher levelled undead of the third and fourth rank and as described by Demiurge himself "Curious but nothing that can be fended off by an item" which followed with him asking permission to use the lower ranked items that had the capability of anti mind control, raise will, or status resistance which he immediately signed off since with the forty-one of them having stored everything that they had in Nazarick from the foundation of their groups at lower levels of thirteen to twenty was quite a sizeable amount that would be able to arm several guilds worth of players if they were to use everything they had from the low tiers to mid-tiers, or high tiers.

Ainz narrowed his non-existent eyebrows and stared at the report. With the Grimm suddenly gaining resistance to what they were doing previously would mean that Salem was doing something in the Grimmlands and would need to investigate soon. But putting that off for another time he opened a GATE and arrived at an open place with stone walls around it with towers at regular intervals and you could see the tips of the forest peeking out from above the walls as imps flew in the sky and kobolds held bows and spears patrolled the walls as liches and skeletons walked inside as a building of stone stood in the middle.

He walked towards it and spotted two Deathknights standing guard and pushed the heavy stone door open as he walked inside as Demiurge stood inside a room holding a clipboard with several elder liches as he spotted the Grimm pool that they previously secured but with a thick glass wall with glyphs and magic circles etched onto the glass.

As he came closer he saw a skeleton fighting three other skeletons but the other skeleton was different. It had this black ooze around it and while he saw it happen to an arm before. He never saw it on the entire body as it looked more human with the usually empty eye sockets that low levelled skeletons had was now occupied with a red glow. The black sludge-like ooze formed muscles around its body as it coiled and stretched as he impacted another skeleton as it broke and its bone clattered to the ground.

By now, Demiurge had noticed his presence and bowed at him "Greetings Lord Ainz. I did not know that you were visiting. Had I known that you were, then I would've made a proper greeting for you!" He waved down Demiurge

"It is fine. It is my fault I am here, to begin with. More importantly, I would like to hear from you personally on the experiment" At the mention of the experiment Demiurge seemed to lighten up

"You don't need to apologize your Majesty. But what is happening right now" he pointed to the skeleton "Is the full possession of the Grimm on the skeleton. And while it has lost its usual lust for blood and man, it still attacks anything it deems a threat that approaches it. And with the Grimm fully possessing it raised its strength to that of a second-tier." After the skeleton had killed the last skeleton as it crushed its skull, Demiurge raised his hand as if to signal something and a vampire stood at a corner that he previously didn't notice lunged forward and cut off the head of the skeleton.

"Interesting. Would you mind if I enter" Ainz pointed to the other side of the room.

"Not at all, your Majesty!" Demiurge led him to a part of the glass wall that had a small hole in it and produced a key and unlocked the door as it opened and they both stepped in. Ainz looked at the pool from all angels as he circled the pool before stopping at one of the edges of the pool and bent down and reached out with his finger.

"Your Majesty...that might be dangerous. We don't know what might happen after all" Demiurge warned him from the side as he continued

And just as Demiurge said, the black ink stretched back as it seemed to recede from his finger and as he kept pushing. The ooze piled back in as it greedily wrapped around his finger and ferociously climbed his arm.

"Lord Ai-!" The last thing he heard was Demiurge's shout as the ink clambered onto his face and enveloped him in darkness.

* * *

**That's that for this chapter at least. I had a lot of debating with myself in whether it should be written this way but what's done is done. And I'll need you people who read this story at least to visit my bio since soon I'll be opening a poll soon that will decide the fate of this story and if not enough was voted then I'm simply going to choose what I originally planned. It would be three choices of 1. The main storyline would be a battle between Ainz and the combined forces of Ozpin and Salem. 2. The storyline would be split between the three of them meaning that Ainz, Ozpin and Salem would be three complete opposite sides against each other. 3 (which was going to be the original storyline) It would be split between four of them. Ozpin, Salem, Ainz, and simply Jaune Arc. While I don't have want to explain how Jaune himself is going to be a force that could rival monsters like Ainz and Salem but it'd be a great reveal sort of when this is chosen since the next chapter would immediately start with the choices.**


End file.
